Crazy Wild Thoughts
by luv2watchtv
Summary: I’m Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl-yes I’m a girl, although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton, thinks I’m from a freakish alien species – don’t ask! Anyway, I’ve decided that I will write my crazy wild thoughts here… TxG
1. September 3rd

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot

**A/N **So this is my new story! It wasn't the one I was originally planning on posting; however, I've been writing this since forever. Just a little bit every time whilst I was writing all my angst and over time it's built up to consist of a lot more chapters then any of the other stories I was planning on posting. Therefore, I decided to post this first. It's different to what I write, it's basically something that stopped all the angst from consuming me. It allowed me to write something which was lighter and less filled with drama.

Anyway, this chapter is just setting the scene – it's what I do when I first get a diary. I just do a mini bio of myself. The next chapter will start with the actual story – and would be more interesting than this chapter. This chapter just basically tells us the basics of Gabriella Montez

Also this story may have quite a few rants in it about issues that Gabriella may wish to discuss (such as the cutting down of the rainforest)

Anyway, enjoy reading! And please read my A/N at the bottom for more info about the story.

* * *

**September 3****rd**

_Dear diary_…

I haven't actually come up for a name for you yet so for now I'm just going to call you diary. I know it's kind of weird me still writing to a diary at my age but hey! I do need some sort of person I could 'vent' to!

I've decided that rather than keeping everything bottled up I'm just going to write everything that crosses my mind here. I mean there are some things that I just can't talk to my mum or my mate Taylor (and basically only friend – if you can actually call her that; we're more acquaintances) about.

I mean, I'm pretty sure that they don't actually care whether or not I think that, instead of the world going on about how much we should stop using cars and start walking to stop global warming the governments should instead just stop cutting down the rainforests and start planting more trees.

After all - don't trees take in carbon dioxide and produce oxygen? Frankly, without trees, human beings would find it very hard to live on earth (obviously we can't forget all those other photosynthesising plants as well – it isn't just the trees which provide us with oxygen). But no – the governments go around cutting down the rainforest! And why? Because there is an increasing demand for people to eat burgers! And you may be thinking well what has the burger I eat got to do with the rainforest being cut down and therefore contributing massively to global warming? But think about it. Burgers are made from animals. And the animals obviously need to have a little bit of meat on them otherwise they wouldn't make very good burgers. Now for these animals to have meat on them they would have to have food. And seeing as a lot of animals (sheep and cows) like to graze they need to have grass and farmland to graze on. But of course because of the ever increasing rise in people craving burgers and meat, there is a shorter supply in these areas. So instead the governments decide that the best way to satisfy everyone's appetites would be to cut down the rainforest and let the animals graze there. Obviously what they do not realise is that in the mean time they are just destroying the planet!

Anyway I think that's enough about how we should stop cutting down the rainforest. Can you believe it? I wasted the first part of my diary talking about the rainforest!! I mean it should have been maybe about me, or what my day was like or something along those lines… But no! I had to go and rant on about the flipping rainforest!!

See what I mean? I have the most weirdest thoughts. And it probably doesn't help that all my thoughts are a bit 'nerdy'. You know – they often are random facts or something equally geeky. I mean I just wasted a paragraph of writing talking about photosynthesis!

Obviously you can probably tell that with my skills of interesting conversation topics cough cough I must have soooo many friends! (Note the sarcasm here!)

Actually I think I tend to drive them away. Most people think I'm a freak considering the way I dress and everything (there could also be something with the way I look – but hey if they don't like that then I guess that it's their problem) I also happen to love studying. I mean why shouldn't I? Doesn't everyone want to become something good later in life? And to do that you do need to have a good education behind you. So if that hasn't scared people away from me then the fact that those few brave ones who do venture near me have to deal with the fact that sometimes I can just embarrass myself and go through times or just blurting out whatever is on my mind.

Taylor has had to deal with that quite a lot. I tend to just let my mouth run away talking before I have actually checked what exactly it is saying. It's only until I see the bemused or wierded out faces of the person that I am talking too that I realise I have actually said something highly inappropriate. And that also includes just telling people (those who do talk to me – and when I feel an extra ounce of confidence spring through me) exactly what I think of them…

Now this has gotten me in a few awkward situations.

Namely when some ass decided to torment me about my fashion sense. And it was just one of those days where I was in a pretty damn bad mood. I mean I was already running late. My hair wasn't behaving itself and therefore I found myself trying to comb through a bunch of unruly curls. I grabbed the first items of clothing that I found (green baggy combats which were slung over the back of a chair – I'd been lounging around in them the night before – and a striped blue and green t-shirt – some aunt gave it to me and I had found it next to the chair. I obviously forget to check how hideous it actually looked…) so I ended up resembling a clown! I was already in a bad mood and then this jerk who thinks he's the most perfect person in the world comes and starts yapping on at me. So I guess you could say that instead of just taking it meekly like most people would normally do (those who are in fact in a proper frame of mind) I lost it and really let him have it. He (by the way this guy has now gotten transferred – he's gone to some even more sportier school!) was pretty shocked that I the 'freaky math girl' actually stood up to him. (Usually I tend to try and stay out of the jocks way!) But then of course he had to keep his reputation up and therefore made some smart ass comment and walked off with a whole load of sniggering mates laughing with him and at me.

But did that one bad moment stop me from speaking my mind? Hell no! I mean I'm still my normal 'speak whatever comes to my mind before I actually think about it and yell at people if I am feeling particularly confident and have already had a shitty day' girl. Just now I tend to avoid flying of the handle in front of the whole jock and popular crowd!

You know I've just realised that I've basically been yapping on for so long and I haven't told you a thing about me. I mean you know things like how I tend to ramble however you don't know anything else really…

So I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm a 16 year old girl (yes I am a girl even though some people – mainly a certain next door neighbour 'Troy flipping Bolton' – tend to think that I am not a girl but instead a freakish alien species – don't ask!) and I go to the fabulous East High!

East High is a basically very sporty school. Mainly basketball school. If you're in the basketball team then you've basically secured your popularity status and are set for the whole of high school (unless of course you decided to move – then I don't know) East High is run basically by the basketball captain (my next door neighbour)

It is a normal school in the aspect of cliques. For example you do have your jocks; your cheerleaders (although I think they can go in the 'jock' section… maybe); your drama people; your skater dudes; your Goths; your emos (now they don't like being called Goths – they say that they are not Goths and that there is a difference between emos and Goths and therefore would prefer to be categorized in a completely different category); your punks; your populars (mostly the jocks and cheerleaders however you do have a few random people who are just popular); your computer geeks; and your nerds.

You may ask which one I am in. Well… I'm in the nerd section. I guess the whole thing about me not really having that much of style or anything contributes to the fact that I do love to study and I do have an interest in learning about things to improve my awareness of things and wanting to make a difference.

Another thing about East High is that the school colours are red and white. And every first day of school (Which by the way is tomorrow) every student is expected to dress up in red and white. East High tradition. Now for the past few years this hasn't gone too well for me. I often made the mistake of wearing a white shirt. And I always had some horrible basketball person come and pour water all over me – drenching my top and making it see – through so that people could often see my black bra. And me being me would get very flustered about the fact that people could see my bra. I mean it's my bra for God's sake! And I, unlike some people in this school do not like to show off my bra to a gazzilion amount of people. And I happen to find the fact that people seeing my bra very embarrassing and therefore my face ends up matching the east high colour of red!

Now obviously I now know not to wear a white shirt! But then there's the fact that I really actually never know what to wear. I mean I'm not the type of girl who normally sits there fretting about what clothes I'm going to wear. However, when your restricted to a colour scheme it really seems to put a lot of pressure on me and I never know what the hell to pick. I mean I guess it should be a simple choice – just pick red and white clothes! However for me I don't have that many red and white clothes. I don't actually know why really. My wardrobe colour range tends to be black; blue; green; yellow; orange… I'm telling you every colour except maybe red and white. I just don't own many of those colour clothes. Which means that come this time of year I tend to find it really hard to pick an outfit. And I guess that I could just head down the shops and buy red and white clothes – but then I actually have to go shopping. And I hate shopping! Not to mention that there is a high risk of me bumping into a blonde bimbo slut from school (no offence by the way to blondes… it's just that a lot of the cheerleaders are blondes so you know…). And I'd rather avoid that! So I'll just have to pick something from my limited selection of red and white clothes then…

So that's all I can think off for East High. If I think of anything else I will of course tell you… but I most probably wouldn't! (Maybe)

Anyway more about me… My dad – I don't have one! I mean I obviously had a dad (otherwise I wouldn't be here boring you with my insane thoughts) but I just don't know anything about him. He walked out on my mum once he found out she was pregnant and has never even tried to contact us and find out whether or not his ex girlfriend and his daughter are all right. So I guess you could say I hate the bastard! I mean… he sleeps with my mother, and then when it comes down to facing the consequences he doesn't want to know. I don't really actually know anything about him. All I know is that he was apparently good looking. And that I don't look a thing like him – I'm a copy of my mum. Although she says that I've got his eyes. My mum's are this hazely greeny colour. Mine are a dark chocolate brown. My mum says that my eyes are exactly like my dads – right down to the almond shape and the way they twinkle! However I don't even know his name – the guy whose got the same eyes as me. I mean for a while (when I was probably around 8 and mum had told me that I had his eyes) I remember looking at every man I could and trying to see if his eyes were like mine. I freaked a lot of men out and my mum had to tell me to stop staring at them so intently. I guess when I was younger I was infuriated with knowing who my dad was. But mum never told me. Mum always get this sort of pained weird look on her face whenever I used to ask about him. I don't ask any more but I always wanted to know something about him when I was younger. I don't know what my dad looks like; I don't know his name; I don't know how old he is; I don't even know what bloody nationality he is! Mum just doesn't seem to want to say anything about him… and now I don't ask. It's like for me I don't have a dad!

My mum is great I guess. She was always there for me when I was younger. But now that I'm getting older she's starting to become more of a workaholic. Don't get me wrong! I'm sure that looking after a teenage girl when you're a single mum is a hard thing to do and you'd obviously need money… it's just that sometimes I can go weeks without seeing my mother. She's always on business trips so I hardly ever see her anymore. I guess that's one of the reasons I bought this diary. Just to tell what's going on in my life. I mean Taylor's great and everything – it's just that sometimes I need to tell stuff to someone who I know wouldn't judge me or anything!

Ok… so more about me… I love watching films! I seriously love chick flicks!

And I also LOVE reading. I know that this hobby would actually make me a prime target for people but I can't just give it up. And besides reading happens to broaden your intelligence and it gets you all absorbed into this whole different world. For those hours that I am reading I can forget about the world of Gabriella Montez and instead focus on the world of Sephy Hadley and Callum McGregor. (Those characters by the way are from the Noughts and Crosses trilogy)

Anyway it's a good thing that I'm officially starting this diary off tomorrow has I am actually starting school tomorrow (god help me!)

So I'm pretty sure that there will be a whole load of tormenting comments that I will replay to you…

Got to go now… The O.C is on. I love the TV! (I think that's another thing why I'm a bit of an outcast. I don't really actually have a social life – I'm always either studying or with my T.V…)

And starting tomorrow you'll know how boring my actual life is. I'll bore you with every single detail of my life (ok maybe not _every_ detail – I mean I'm not sure that you really want to know if I decided that I needed to sneeze or something was in my eye)

And maybe tomorrow if nothing interesting happens I'll be able to rant to you about my very annoying next door neighbour Troy Bolton! Or maybe I'll tell you about some of the most annoying jocks I've met (there's four of them – one of whom is my next door neighbour)

Or maybe I'll just shut up now and go watch T.V.

OK…So goodbye!

XXX

Gabriella

(By the way I don't really actually have that many nicknames. I mean my mum and Taylor call me Gabi but that's it… yeah just thought I'd point that out!)

* * *

**A/N**

Ok, so this actually started of with me writing random thoughts that I think of – my mind is a weird place and I tend to babble a lot – so I started writing it. It soon developed into a story with Gabriella using a lot of my thoughts in her diary.

Also I just want to clear up a few things about this story…

It will all be written in diary format – this is Gabriella Montez's diary and would be all from her perspective

My chapters will be around 3000 words each

I will be posting probably once or twice a week – it's my GCSE year now and I'll have to be concentrating a lot on that. Also I've still got quite a lot more chapters left to write on this so I'll try and update where possible; however, I've only got some of the chapters written up and there's a lot more to write so that's why I'm going to be updating once or twice a week. Updates will mostly be once a week; however, if I am ahead of writing then I will update an extra chapter

I will be giving sneak peeks of forthcoming chapters – everyone who leaves a review will receive a sneak peek of the next chapter. I mainly do this because that way more people review and I get to see more opinions. It's nice to see what other people are thinking about the chapters and I would like to see people's opinions on this story. I also find that some people enjoy the sneak peeks and it leaves them wanting more of the next chapter.#

Reviews are welcome. Constructive Critiscism is wanted. What I don't want is you just telling me that you hate my story without at least telling me _what_ it is that you hate. I can't improve if you don't tell me how.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this and if you review you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter.

XxxNicolexxX


	2. September 4th

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot

**A/N **Ok, so I get that I rambled quite a bit last chapter. And to be honest, as I may have told some of those who reviewed - I actually had no plans to post this when I started writing. I was writing for the hell of writing it. But then it eventually started building up and I thought that I might as well post this story. I've still got a lot of writing to do on this - a lot more than 'Wrong Side of Town'. So far - I would say that I've got around half written up - and yet there's already a lot of words done.

I have been trying to cut down the babbling - and now, hopefully, in this chapter there will be less - mostly because the actual story line has started. Therefore it should be a bit more controlled than last chapter.

I also want to say thanks to those who took the time to review last chapter. I love reading your reviews so please - keep them coming.

* * *

**September 4****th**

_Dear diary…_

Still no name for you (sorry about that – I will try and think up of one for you)

Anyway it's only morning now. I'm actually sitting here in homeroom. Seeing as I'm here with only a few other people in the room I decided I might as well start writing my entry of how today has been so far…

So I woke up and I thought

"Crap! What the hell am I going to wear?"

And after rifling around in my wardrobe I finally decided that I should wear this red vest top that I sometimes wore under a hoodie when I was just in the house (It was my only clean red top… and there was no way I was going for white again) But then I couldn't find a red or white hoodie or jumper or anything - At least not one that was clean. I seriously regret not doing the laundry!

So basically I'm stuck in a red vest top that kind of shows off my body a bit more than I would actually want it too… it's not too revealing or anything. It's just I'm this major cover up sort of person so anything that remotely shows off the fact that I have boobs, my waist goes in and my hips go out I don't like.

I don't actually know why – maybe it's because I go to a school with a bunch of perverts and man whores who would therefore try and rape me (I hope you realise that I'm not actually being serious about the whole rape thing. I mean as far as I know there aren't rapists at East High. Although there are man whores and perverts I'm pretty sure there are no rapists… I think!) Or you know they may just sexually harass me!

And the fact that I don't want to make myself seem like any of the slutty bitches at the school - mainly the cheerleaders; however, there are quite a few 'known' sluts. They're just a few girls who are known for how easy they are. It's like their bloody prostitutes. You promise them a bit of popularity and they'll screw you.

Personally I think that this is just disgusting; however, there is a large proportion of the East High population who happen to love these girls. I just don't get how someone who is basically a whore can get so much attention just because of their whorish ways!

Anyway back to my outfit! I found this red jacket however that's pretty tight (I must have grown) so it doesn't really actually do much… still it would keep me a bit warmer - not to mention would cover up some part of me (Like my shoulders).

And then I had to try and find some bottoms. Finally I managed to pick out these white joggers. They're alright I guess… I would have gone with red bottoms but then I realised that I had to wear BOTH red and white. So the white joggers it was.

By that time, I realised I was running late. Mum had already left last night for a business trip so I couldn't ask her to drive me or anything (I'm saving up to buy a car – so far I have 104. I'm guessing that that's not enough!)

So I didn't have time to do my hair or anything (Not that I normally do but I do _try_ and run a brush through it) Today though, in an attempt to disguise the fact that I had bed hair, I just grabbed my hair and threw it into a really messy pony. Hair was falling out and it still looked unruly but at least this way people would know that I at least did SOMETHING with it!

So I'm busy running down the stairs when I realise that I haven't even got my shoes or my bag. So I go running up the stairs, fling my backpack round my shoulders (it's a good thing that I pack my bag the night before) and go hunting for these red trainers I bought a while ago. After finally finding them I realise that they don't exactly look presentably but I have no time to dwell on it. So I just chuck them on and run out.

Now unfortunately I live a half hour walk (I'm a pretty slow walker by the way – I'm not one for fitness or that sort of shit so I walk slow to stop me tiring out) from the school – and I was also unlucky enough to come out of my door in a right state at the exact time that my next door neighbour and dad came out.

I never really actually told you that much about my next door neighbour was did I? Well apart from his name and a few tiny facts. Anyway he's Troy Bolton - Basketball captain; jock; pretty stupid sometimes; and the guy who loves to be a bastard.

Troy Bolton is actually alright looking – ok who am I kidding he's actually pretty hot! He's got this amazing shaggy browny blondey hair that always has this cute way of falling into his eyes. He's pretty tanned and he's got these amazing pair of blue eyes. Seriously! You could get lost in them… Although for me I hate the way they always seem to look at people with such hatred or annoyance. But when I see his eyes and he's not looking at me – I notice that they really are amazing.

Now don't get me wrong. Just because I'm saying that Troy Bolton is hot does not mean that I in anyway like him. Hell no! He's like a bloody bully for crying out loud! I'm just stating the fact that he is good looking…

However he is also this egotistical jock who seems to hate smart people's asses.

And we've lived next to each other our whole lives. Our parents are ok with each other - they're not best friends however they do stop by each other's houses occasionally. I guess my mum isn't really home enough for them to have an actual relationship. That's probably one good thing about mums work!

Oh yeah, so he and his dad (Coach Bolton by the way… he's the basketball coach and also my PE teacher) were making their way out of the door at the same time that I was. Yeah if I knew that that was going to happen I would have delayed myself another 5 minutes

Before I had a chance to duck back in my house again Coach Bolton is all

"Gabriella! Why don't you ride with us? We're going to East High after all…"

As if I didn't know. I swear the look on Troy's face was just priceless! But then again I guess I can't say much because I'm pretty sure that the look on my face was pretty much the same.

I was about to decline when I realised that it's either except the ride or run all the way to school. And if I ran all the way to school I'd probably end up out of breath and really sweaty with disgusting sweat patches under my arms. That would just be a great way to start the school year!!

So, instead, I found my self smiling and nodding my head. I couldn't help but see the look of anger on Troy's face. I mean from his view he'd be arriving with the freak in the same car has him.

People don't actually know that I live next door to him. We've always kept it that way. I mean, Taylor never comes over so she won't see him playing basketball in the back yard. And I'm never in the backyard so his mates would never see me there.

It was then that I actually start to wonder why Troy was actually riding with Coach Bolton. I was pretty sure that Troy's got this fancy car of his own which he likes to flaunt around. What the hell happened to that?

As I got into the backseat of the car, whilst Troy clambered angrily into the front, coach explained it

"I'm actually a bit later today. I was stuck waiting for his majesty to come down. He totalled his car so now he's stuck riding with his pop! I guess it's good though because you managed to get a ride - right Gabriella? You do realise that you would have probably had to run to get to school on time don't you?"

"Uh… yeah Coach…" That's basically the only reason I decided to except the offer.

To say that the ride to school was awkward was an understatement. I mean Coach was busy yapping on about how the basketball team is going to do well; how we should be looking forward to a new year at school; how Troy should try to get his grades up; how I should ride with them in the mornings from now on…

Yeah! My eyes widened at that and I was trying to think of something to get me out of it when I heard Troy's cool voice answer for me

"Oh she can't… Montez usually goes early to work in the library don't you…" I could hear the hint of a threat in his voice. I knew that if I said yes I'd be being weak and doing exactly what he wants. True - it would probably save me from torment though. But I really don't know what inspired me to say no. Maybe it was the fact that I had quite frankly had enough of Troy Bolton pushing people around and decided to stand up to him.

"No actually I don't think I will be doing that any more…"

Even though I was at the back I could still see Troy's eyes widen in shock through the mirror. And I definitely saw the harsh glare he directed at me when he turned around. But I didn't break. Hell no! I just smirked right back at him. Coach Bolton however was perfectly unaware of the exchange between his son and I has he carried on talking

"Oh well that's good then. It'll save you having to walk then…"

Yea it would… although I could definitely feel that hell would have to pay…

The rest of the ride was silent and when coach finally stopped at the school I quickly thanked him before jumping out of the car. I had to get away from Troy. I sprinted up the steps and made my way to my locker.

And that would bring me to now. The bell just rang indicating homeroom. And I'm watching to see who's filing through those doors. I smile as I see Taylor come through. She actually looks amazing today - makes me feel sort of ugly. She's wearing this short white ra ra skirt however she's got red leggings underneath so it doesn't look slutty. Then she's wearing a white vest top which actually clings to her really well. I'm beginning to wish that I had made SOME effort with my clothes. She smiles as she takes the seat next to me

"Hey Gabi… what's up?"

"Hey Taylor… not much. You look really good…"

"Thanks… I was beginning to think that maybe I should put an effort into my appearance now…"

"Oh…"

I turn my head to the door and instantly frown has I see Troy walk in. Trailing behind him is Chad Danforth; Zeke Baylor; Jason Cross and a few other basketball people whose names I forget. Those four are the ones who are the most mean although Zeke and Jason aren't as bad. They just hang out a lot more with Chad and Troy. Now those two are terrible although Troy takes the prize for being the worst. I see him glare at me before turning his attention to the bimbo on his arm. The bimbo I notice is Lara Ashford. A bitchy and not to mention slutty cheerleader. I nearly vomit has I see him lean forward and swap saliva with her right in front of us all! I mean oh my God! Talk about ew!!

Ok diary… got to put you away! Ms Darbus has just come in and is now yapping about her chapel of the arts. She's also glaring at me because whilst she's busy making her oh so important speech, I quite frankly couldn't give a shit and am busy writing in you… which she doesn't seem to like…

* * *

So yeah… crazy homeroom teacher (Ms Darbus) has finished her lecture about how we should respect the work and wonder of theatre and she's also going on about how she wants us to audition for this damn play. As if! Everyone knows that there's no point in even TRYING to audition! I mean why bother? The Evans twins are going to get the lead anyway…

Ok so I guess I haven't told you about the Evans twins!

A boy and a girl

Sharpay and Ryan

The Ice Queen and poodle

Yeah so you're probably wondering what's up with the nicknames? Thing is Sharpay Evans is this bitch who can turn fire into ice. She literally can freeze you (or at least send chills down your spine) with a simple glare – hence the name 'Ice Queen'.

And Ryan – yeah Ryan basically just follows Sharpay. I'm serious though - it's like he hasn't got a freaking backbone! He just basically follows whatever Sharpay is doing.

There is a part of me that feels sorry for him. I mean it's not his fault that he has been unfortunate enough to acquire Sharpay Evans has his twin. And I'm pretty sure that there is probably an unwritten rule which says 'stick with your twin no matter how much of a bitch she is'. I mean if the likes of people like Zeke Baylor (3rd most popular guy in the school – right after Troy and Chad. Those two are best friends by the way – Troy and Chad) find it hard to stand up to Sharpay than what do you think Ryan goes through. And he has to LIVE with her. I mean that's just got to be harsh. Not only does he have to suffer her during school but he's also got to put up with her at home.

Come to think of it I think there is only one person who can actually stand up to the Ice Princess. And that would be our very own Chad Danforth. Not even Troy Bolton is too good with her - I mean Troy practically rules the school (actually there are times when I think that he does and that the teachers are just here to amuse him – but whatever!) so dealing with Sharpay Evans is probably something that he should have had to do to have gained the special honour of having the East High School under you. However, even he can get a bit 'skittish' around her! Chad on the other hand doesn't mind telling the ice princess when exactly she's being a bitch! I guess that could be why those two hate each other so much.

Ok so I think I've really got to stop going off track. I mean one minute I'm telling you about how my crazy homeroom teacher is trying to get us to try out for the musical and next minute I'm busy telling you about the Evans twins. It's like I've got nothing better to do than sit here and write a whole load of stuff which isn't really that important in here…

Ok so fine I admit that I haven't actually got anything better to do. Besides homework. Or schoolwork. I mean do I look like I'm a social person? Do I look like someone who gets invited to parties which the likes of Troy Bolton and the basketball team (not to mention the slutty cheerleaders) grace? Do I look like the type of person to get invited to parties full stop? Because I assure you that I am not!

Which I guess is a pretty sad thing but whatever! You know I seem to be saying that a lot. I don't know why though… maybe it's like my catchphrase or something - although if I had a choice I would actually pick a different catchphrase. Because saying 'but whatever' is really not going to help people remember me.

You know like people know Paris Hilton saying 'That's hot' or Chantelle Houghton (I think that's her name anyway – you know the Paris Hilton look alike who won Celebrity Big Brother ages ago and stared dating Preston from Ordinary Boys and has now lost all claim to fame) saying 'Oh my God!' Or even Janice from Friends – her annoying 'Oh My God' and ridiculous laugh

But my catchphrase is totally not cool. So I think I'm going to have to think of a new one.

Ok so Operation 'think of a new catchphrase' is right up there with Operation 'think of a name for diary'.

Anyway back to what I was saying. Ms Darbus actually wants us all to try out and audition. Something about how she is disappointed that the sacred arts is not getting enough volunteers and that if people are not careful it would seize to exist! Apparently not that many people have been trying to get into a play or anything. Then the dragon lady (can't take any credit for that name by the way – my mum likes watching this show 'The Cosby Show' and that's what one of the children call their teacher - oh and just in case you didn't realise 'the dragon lady' is MY name for Ms Darbus. Everyone has got to have their own names for their hated teachers and this one is mine) actually started going on about how instead of us all rooting and cheering for the basketball team to score touchdowns (don't ask – I mean even I know that they shoot baskets – and I'm a completely sports clueless sort of person) we should instead be gracing her temple of the arts with our deep hidden talents for the theatre world. Now this comment really got quite a few members of our class rattled. I mean she should really have thought twice before speaking a comment like that – not with half of the basketball team in her class!

And I'm now sitting here in maths. I personally hate maths now. I mean I really really hate it! Which I have to say is a bit of a shock because I do actually _usually _like maths. But not of course when I am stuck between two cheerleaders who obviously don't know how to do their freaking time tables. So you try doing trigonometry with two brainless blondes sitting either side of you (no offence to blondes by the way – I'm just saying that these two cheerleaders sitting next to me are blonde) talking about how their nail broke; or how they just have to get that new skirt that comes out in shops today; or how the captain of the football team is not as good as the captain of the swim team; or how they think that they might be getting split ends in their hair; or how they think that Troy Bolton is just going to ask them out any time soon!

Seriously – these two are so superficial. I'm just glad that trigonometry is one of my strong points so I am now able to sit here and write my thoughts down in you diary. (Yea I know I still have to do something about operation 'think of a name for diary')

* * *

**A/N **So I hope the babbling wasn't too bad. The ending is a bit, but I didn't want to cut it all out. I mean - some of it is important (like explaining Ms Darbus's nickname)

Anyway - the next part of the day will be posted in another chapter. I guess next chapter is going to be a more interesting chapter. Gabriella and Troy will talk. I was going to be posting each day as a separate chapter; however, it ended up being around 6 000 words each chapter - which I think is a bit much.

Anyway please review - and you will get a sneak peek of next chapter.

XxxNicolexxX

_By the way - I'm currently at work experience - and bored out of my mind. So if anyone wants to PM me or anything I'll be a very happy person. In fact, just PM me whenever for the next two weeks - because I'll be at this computer from 10-5 all days._

_And if you happen to be in love with Twilight - then I'd love to chat with you (I'm currently in a very obsessed mood)_


	3. September 4th part 2

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot

**A/N** So school is starting on Monday. It just hit me - I'm going to be starting year 11 - my GCSE year - on Monday. Gone are the days of just pissing around on the internet, not revising, and the whole 'I can't be arsed'. Now I've got to revise like hell to reach my target grades. Get in all that coursework. Do all those exams and mocks!

And of course deal with my bitchy teachers (who think it's fantastic to humiliate you in front of the class by pointing out your bad grammar or lack of analysis regarding literature texts)

Anyway, rantings about school aside, thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. I really do love reading your reviews...

* * *

****

September 4**th**

So right now I am a VERY mad person! School has finished and let me tell you that today has not been a good day for me at all. After maths I had lunch. I was going to sit with Taylor when she told me that she had to go and finish off some homework in the library. Now this isn't that good a thing for me because of the teeny weeny little fact that other than Taylor I really don't seem to have any other friends in this dreaded place people like to call High School.

So I decided to head up to this roof top place – it's where I go when I'm on my own and have no one to be with. Except of course for the fact that this time SOMEONE (not mentioning any names yet) decided to follow me. Of course I didn't know. So I start walking up the stairs and I smell the fresh air and scent of the flowers. I smile at the beautiful sky and flawless flowers and then I feel this presence… something was clouding my happy feeling and I knew that something bad was going to happen. And right enough when I turn around, I get the shock of my life. Because there standing in front of me in all his glory was Troy Bolton.

"Listen here… I really don't want you riding with me every morning so you're not going to. Are we clear?"

So I could sense the underline of a threat beneath his line of speech and I knew that I had better agree. You know I have never actually been threatened by Troy Bolton before – I think it's because we just avoid each other. I don't actually know why but I've never really been unfortunate enough to come across him. Anyway as Troy was busy thinking that I would succumb to his threat, of course, that was when the bright idea came to me. Ok, so I don't actually think that it is a bright idea any more but I did at the time. And right now I wish I had a freaking time machine like they do in 'Minute Men' so that I could go back in time to just nod my head and agree instead of coming up with my smart ass comment.

"Actually no… it's pretty cloudy!"

So I could tell then, by the look of confusion overcoming his face, that he had no idea what I meant. And then I thought 'Oh no – my smart ass comment is actually really lame (which looking back I realise that it is – pretty lame) and I just stand there really awkward. But then he looked up as I realised that he has FINALLY gotten what I meant and was now frowning at me.

"Are you actually standing up to me?"

He sounded unbelievably shocked. I personally didn't think that me standing up to him would be considered that much of a big deal. I mean in all the time he had lived and ruled East High, someone – surely someone – would have had the guts to stand up to him. Even if it was just a small 'no' and not a metaphoric – and by metaphoric I mean terrible metaphoric – round about way of standing up to him. Or it could have just been the fact that I – a geek – was standing up to him. And I was willing to bet my life on that solution until he spoke

"No one stands up to me! I mean Chad and the guys sometimes do but… your actually standing up to me!!"

And yeah I guess I was pretty shocked after that. And glad that I hadn't gone through with my bet on my life. Because if I had I would of course be lying dead on the floor with Troy Bolton looking on in shock as the geek fell dead before his own sexy blue eyes. (Ok I so did not mean to write sexy but let me just tell you that his eyes can sometimes look… cute – although the person behind them is anything but… sexy I mean - or cute)

"Huh?"

Yeah so I guess my shockness displayed itself with my choice of a useless one syllable word.

"You stood up to me…"

And I think I saw this glimmer of admiration in his eyes that I had never seen before. I mean I've seen hatred; anger; annoyance; emotionless… I've seen a hell of a lot of stuff in his eyes but never admiration. Because after all he was Troy Bolton – and Troy Bolton has no one to admire. Because to him he is perfect so therefore there couldn't be anyone who he would consider had anything worthy enough to admire.

But he apparently did…

And that was me - a geek – standing up to him!

I realised by this time that I had been silent for quite a while. How did I realise that? By the look he was giving me! So I quickly racked my brain for something smart to say however all that came out of my mouth was a pretty stupid

"Huh?"

I mean what the hell was wrong with me? Could I not think of anything to say? I mean I am a pretty smart person (I'm not trying to sound vain or anything) so if I was struggling to form a coherent sentence then something was disastrously wrong with me. Looking back I think it was just the initial shock but I really wish that I had said something remotely smart. I mean if I'm supposed to be a so called geek shouldn't I have thought up of SOMETHING smart to come out of my mouth? Something that wasn't a one syllable word! And something that I hadn't already said! But no… I wasn't given the grace of having the power of good words coming to my mouth so I just stood there rather awkwardly just gaping at Troy.

I honestly had no idea what to say to him so the best I could think of was stare at his inhumanly hotness. (Ok so I'm going to just clear everything up – in my little time of being completely awkward I realised that not only was Troy hot but that he was exceptionally hot! I'm serious! He is actually this sexily hot person – I mean it's no wonder all the girls go crazy for him. Now if I found someone who was that hot but instead of having an asshole personality was actually remotely nice I would seriously fall in love with him. If he was nice. And absolutely nothing like Troy. In fact the only thing that this dream guy would have in common with my next door neighbour and all round jackass is the looks. And I swear that is it!)

So back to the rooftop. I'm standing there gaping at Troy and he was standing there gaping at me. I think after 15 seconds he eventually came back to his senses.

"Listen Montez, you either refuse the ride or I'll make your regret it!"

Ha! I couldn't believe how stupid this guy was! I mean I know that jocks aren't exactly the smartest people in this world but come on! He must have known how ridiculous that actually sounded! 'I'll make you regret it' sounds so stupid! How the hell is he going to make me regret it! So that's exactly what I told him

"You know Troy I know that jocks aren't exactly the smartest people in this world but come on! I'll make you regret it! How the hell would you do that?"

So I probably shouldn't have said the whole part about the jocks being dumb. I mean I hadn't meant for that part to slip out.

"Montez… I can make your life even harder for you if you want… I know that right now I don't tend to bully you but trust me that can all be arranged!"

"You know Troy I am personally so sick of you thinking that you rule this school. I mean so what if you happen to be popular?

"Just remember that this is your peak! Because once we're all our of high school no one is going to give a shit about who Troy Bolton is and how he thinks he is so flipping perfect! No one is going to care that he was the most popular guy in the school. Or that he was the bloody basketball captain. No one is going to care that he went around bullying people.

"Because whilst your stuck at home wallowing on the fact that you haven't been able to graduate on the account of failing people like me – people who you seem so content on bullying and 'making our lives living hell' will be in top jobs earning money with good lives.

"And you'll be stuck with your cheerleader girlfriends who would probably be like you and instead of having a glamorous job would be stuck serving burgers to a bunch of fat people whilst they complain about their hair. And you will be miserable and lose whatever 'hotness' you have and instead become a fat geezer therefore making your blonde girlfriends lose interest in you. This would of course cause them to start cheating on you – probably with one of your better looking mates (yeah I got that line from 'It's a boygirl thing') but of course they wouldn't actually break up with you because when it comes to the ten year reunion they would still like to flaunt themselves as being the 'girlfriend of Troy Bolton – yes THE Troy Bolton'.

"But by then everyone would have such high flying jobs that they would have all forgotten about the fact that you led them to the championship and instead remember how you were a complete and utter bastard who ruined what is meant to be one of the best times in a teenagers life!"

Yeah so I guess you could say that after my speech my mouth had become really dry and I was left glaring at him. And for the first time that I could remember it was me having the eyes filled with annoyance and hate and it was him who was shocked.

And then I realised that after my speech I really had no idea what the hell I was meant to do. Was I just meant to stand there and glare at him? Was I meant to stand there and say something else? Was I meant to leave in silence? Or was I meant to say one final rude comment (like 'you ugly bastard') and leave? Or was I meant to say something smart (I'm talking smart here not smart ass) like 'just think about it' and leave? You know the list went on full of endless possibilities. And I had a few seconds to make up my mind. And for those who know me (and I'm hoping that pretty soon you will actually know me and how my crazy mind works) you will know that I am really bad at making up decisions in a matter of seconds. I mean I have to analyse the outcomes of every decision and then come up with the best solution. I think ahead of things way too much but if I don't then my life would become a complete mess and things wouldn't function that well for me! Of course when I am put under pressure I find that instead of making a somewhat correct decision I instead blow the whole thing and end up blabbing the first thing on my mind – which usually is a whole lot of nonsense!

But now instead of me blabbing the first thing on my mind I just stood there. Mostly because the first thing on my mind was 'Oh My God!!' and I figured that saying that wouldn't be any good. There wasn't anything else running through my mind. I guess I was just in shock over the fact that I – Gabriella Montez had just spoken up to Troy Bolton! And I was kind of waiting for him to say something. I mean it was his turn! In case you didn't notice we were taking it in turns to say something – which I guess was reasonable of him. I mean at least he wasn't like one of those people who come up to you say something and then just go off. I'll give you an example:

Cheerleader: Ok you… yeah I want you to do my homework for me

Me: (Now this is where I open my mouth to say something)

Cheerleader: Are we clear about that?

Me: (Again trying to say something unfortunately all that comes out of my mouth is… nothing!)

Cheerleader: Good now get out of my way geek – I need to go stare at myself in the mirror and admire how ugly I am (ok so they would say beautiful or hot but this is MY example here – not the cheerleaders! So therefore I am not going to make it go her way)

Did you notice here that I did not get a word in? At least with Troy he gave me a chance to come up with my very lame comeback. I seriously should consider working on my comebacks as well. Ok so there's also Operation 'Work on shitty comebacks'. Oh yeah… so back to the rooftop…

Finally Troy decided to open his mouth

"Ummm… whatever Montez! If you're so damn keen on riding with me then ride. I mean I think it's obvious that you find me unbelievably irresistible and you're now standing up to me because you want to spend the morning ogling me. Whatever! Ogle me all you want. Just hope you realise that no matter how much you ogle you'll never get because I don't do freaks like you!"

And then he just stalked off! Seriously! I mean how stupid could I be? All this time I was arguing with him because I was determined not to let him win and then he goes and turns it all around saying that I only want to get the ride so I could ogle him!!

Maybe now you understand why I'm mad

* * *

So yeah I just realised that what I just wrote an hour ago about me being mad is so not true. I mean after I did my history homework (an essay on the effects of prohibition) I had the chance to cool down and I realised that in fact I shouldn't be mad. No! I should be happy! Why? Because I - Gabriella Montez had just won against Troy Bolton! I wanted the ride and I got the ride! He gave in! Wooohooo!!

So I just got a message from mum about how she's not going to be home for another two days. An emergency business trip! So now I'm depressed! And unhappy that my mum as once again disregarded my feelings…

* * *

**A/N** So anyway - I hope that the babbling wasn't too much. I actually cut off a huge chunk at the end - it was a whole load of paragraphs but I figured you really didn't need to know that...

Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter - and I'll reply with a sneak peek of the next chapter. Sneak peeks are usually around 200 - 300 words just in case you thought I would only message you a small paragraph.

And please feel free to PM me whenever - I enjoy randomly talking to people about whatever. And if you happen to like Twilight then PLEASE talk to me - I'm suddenly in the mood for talking about Twilight. And I only have a few friends who enjoy my obsession with it. And there's only a few times that they want to hear about how incredibly hot Robert Pattinson is! Or how I am absolutely loving his incredibly sexy voice (and how pissed I am that I didn't get to hear it on the VMA's)

XxxNicolexxX


	4. September 5th

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot

**A/N **Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. I'm also currently posting a three shot called Just 24 hours. The first chapter as been posted, and the second chapter will be up in a couple of days.

Oh and also for some reason - the 'th' of September 5th keeps coming on a different line.

**

* * *

**

September 5

**th**

Dear Diary

Ok so progresses so far with operations are as follows:

Operation 'think of a new catchphrase': Not doing so good - I'm beginning to think that maybe 'but whatever' isn't as bad! That's all I've actually come up with. But I think I may have to start saying random stuff and see how that works out for me…

Operation 'think of a name for diary': Who knew that naming your diary could be such a hard thing? I mean I want the name for this diary to mean something but it's just so hard. I think I might just visit a baby names website. They give really good meanings of names – maybe I'll find one for you

Operation 'Work on shitty comebacks': Yeah I need to still do that…

So I am again sitting in homeroom writing in you. This morning was… ok I guess.

So I woke up and realised that I was riding with the Bolton's. I didn't actually know what time they usually left or anything like that! But I figured that I could wait and once I see them go out I would just happen to go out at the same time…

So I quickly shower and put on some clothes (torn jeans, an England hoodie – my cousin from England got me a soccer one and it's really comfortable so I wear it often – and a white top. And a pair of black pumps. With my school bag) and grab something to eat - seeing as mum isn't home and trying to force me to eat healthily I just grab a roll with chocolate spread (love it!) a few chocolate bars (Mars and kit kat) and a bowl of ice cream with chocolate sprinkles. By my choice of breakfast I'm sure you would guess that I am not and never will be a health freak. Nor would I ever have give up chocolate for some crazy diet. I can't live without it! I am however, quite slim. This could be due to the fact that no matter how much junk food I eat I never seem to get fat. Which I guess is a good thing. Because otherwise I would be humongous. I'm not saying that I have anything against people who may be fat – just that I would rather not be too fat. I mean – it's just that at East High people point out your every single flaw. Like for me – just because I may not have had a boyfriend and may be a little bit (ok I admit a lot) geeky people just LOVE to point that out – namely the jocks – who are just PERFECT!

So after my chocolate feast I decide to camp out by the window. Now, luckily there was a TV there so I knew I wouldn't be too bored. So I start watching the O.C. It's actually one of my favourite programmes (has you may have seen from the list two entries ago – my first entry). So I'm starting to get really absorbed into the whole fiasco with Marissa trying to hide the fact that she was nearly raped by her boyfriends brother. I mean seriously – like when she's making out with Ryan she keeps picturing Trey there instead. I personally don't know how she could still make out with Ryan and not be scared. I mean she nearly got raped by his older brother so wouldn't she be a little bit scared to get physical so soon? So it was whilst I was thinking those amazing thoughts that I was snapped out of my haze by the shrill doorbell ringing. Sighing I got up to answer the door wondering who the hell would actually stop at my door at 7 30 in the morning! When I opened the door though I got the biggest shock of my life. Staring up at me with that arrogant smirk on his face was Troy Bolton.

"What the hell are you doing at my door?"

Ok so I admit that that may have been a little too rude of me and really uncalled for but hey what can I say? I was in complete shock! I mean never in my whole bloody life of living next to the East High God has he ever rung my doorbell. Never! So I was just a teensy bit shocked when I saw his amazingly sexy blue eyes (Oh yeah I said it – Troy Bolton does have amazingly sexy blue eyes) at 7 30 in the morning at my front door.

"And here I thought that you wanted the ride to school – you sure wasted a major part of my time convincing me why I should let you ride with us…"

And there it was again! That cocky smirk. I had this incredible itch to just smack him and wipe that smirk off of his face. Of course I couldn't do that. Two reasons – 1. I would totally suffer the consequences at school and 2. His dad I was pretty sure was somewhere near that car trying to figure something with the engine (you know when they lift up that part of the car and peer inside – I don't know what it's called but hey I'm not a car person)

"Uh… yeah… I'm just going to get my bag."

So I start walking back into my house when I realise that there is a presence behind me. Turning around I see that cocky face of his following me

"You do realise that when I said I was going to get my bag I didn't mean that as an invitation for you to just waltz into my house…"

So I was a being a little rude but whatever! (There goes my catchphrase again) I mean after all these years of him being an ass to me I figured that it should at least be my turn now!

"Wow Montez… what's up with you huh? Your acting like a bitch!"

"I just tend to act like a bitch to people whom I hate…"

"And I'm guessing by your bitchiness that you hate me…"

"Wow Troy Bolton actually understood something first time round!"

"And Montez here is just being an ungrateful cow. I mean I could easily have told my dad that you told me that you didn't want a ride but I didn't. And now your thanking me by acting like a bitch…"

"I wouldn't be acting like a bitch if SOMEONE wasn't an asshole…"

"And who is that?"

"Who the hell do you think?"

"If I knew why would you think I asked!"

"You know it's true what they say – jocks really are dumb!"

"And geeks really don't have any friends…"

"I so have friends…"

"So your admitting that you're a geek…."

"And I'm pretty proud of that! I mean what the hell is wrong with getting good grades?"

"It's not the grades which make you a geek although that does contribute to it! It's the fact that you're a bloody loner."

"And how the hell am I loner?"

"Maybe because of the fact that other than your other geeky friend you don't have anyone. And when she ditches you all that you've actually got is that place you went to yesterday…"

"And I'm going to tell you again that popularity isn't everything Bolton!"

"But don't you want SOME friends…"

"I don't need to have friends who won't accept me the way I am…"

"But don't you even want boyfriend?"

"For what? A boyfriend is not going to help me achieve my career goals…"

"Have you even had a boyfriend?"

"Have you even had a relationship that lasted longer than two weeks?"

So we were stood there glaring at each other, and it was only then that I realised how close we were. I mean my nose was nearly touching his. We were so close I could smell the faint smell of his cologne and that scent which seemed to say TROY BOLTON. We were so close I could see the little specks of light blue and dark blue in his eyes. We were so close that when Coach Bolton walked in it looked like a whole other picture.

"You know Troy when I sent you to get Gabriella I didn't mean for you to kiss with her – do you think you could maybe hurry up or am I interrupting something? I never realised that you two liked each other that way"

Turns out that Coach Bolton had wandered over to see what the hell was taking us so long to come to the car and all he saw was me and Troy VERY close to each other panting hard.

Now I could see how someone who hadn't heard our arguing could see that…

So after we heard Coach we just stepped away really quickly and before I could look at Troy I was in the living room grabbing my bag. And trying to calm my flaming cheeks. I mean me – Gabriella Montez – kiss Troy Bolton! Yeah right!

Well after that little encounter to say the car ride was awkward is an understatement. I mean it's not as if Troy and I would have actually talked, but there was this sort of awkward presence in the car. I, however, was probably the only one who felt it. I'm not sure about Troy but I know that his dad can sure talk a lot. He went on and on and on about some basketball techniques he wants Troy to do (something about going left – but whatever) and all this time I just sat there listening to the sound of the car radio. (Leaving by Jesse McCartney)

Anyway… back to the car! You know I really do have a habit of just yapping on about the most randomest stuff so please excuse that! Anyway so the ride was awkward for me and again as soon as we stopped at East High I said a quick thanks for the ride and then I darted out of the car.

And then I met Taylor at my locker! Who told me the horrible news that we are going to be made to partner with someone in English class and that we won't be able to choose our partners! Now usually I go with Taylor for things like this (Mainly because she is basically one of my only friends but whatever!) However the news of being made to go with someone who I may hate and who may hate me has really put me in a bad mood. I mean Troy is in my English class. What if I am made to go with him? Knowing my luck that is exactly what would happen. And I seriously cannot cope with having to do an English assignment with the likes of Troy Bolton!

Which is why I am pretty scared right now. I've got English next and I am seriously dreading finding out who my partner is. I mean I want – no I need a good grade for this assignment. And I know that if I am stuck with someone who doesn't know who William Shakespeare is (you would be surprised at how many cheerleaders actually DON'T know who he is) then I think I would have a flipping panic attack!! I mean I've been unfortunate to come across the likes of some people who thought that Shakespeare was someone who shook a spear! They were all like – 'why would someone shake a spear?' 'Gee I don't know – that would be like soooo tiring' 'Tell me about it – and wouldn't they have like broken a nail or something!'

Now you understand why I am dreading this class - I have to be put with someone who knows that William Shakespeare was and is the best God damn play writer of all times whose literature is still beings studied intensively to this bloody day!

So I have to go now! The dragon lady has entered (in case you've forgotten who the dragon lady is then she's that horrible over dramatic teacher I am unlucky enough to have for homeroom called Ms Darbus)

* * *

Someone kill me! I'm serious - kill me! And then of course run away or kill yourself so that they can't charge you with murder! Although would it actually be murder seeing as I asked you to kill me? I mean I'm pretty sure that murder is when the victim doesn't want to be killed! So I guess that this could be some sort of form of euthanasia… although I'm not actually in any pain. And that's also illegal too…

Hmmmm…. Maybe it would count as suicide... You know what forget about that – here's the reason WHY I want someone to kill me!

Let me start from the beginning. So I'm walking to English with Taylor…

"So Gabi… you worried about who's going to be your partner?"

"Yeah… I mean what if it's someone who hates me or whom I hate? Or what if it's someone who doesn't know the difference between personification and onomatopoeia?"

"Don't worry… and Gabi we're the only ones who know the difference between personification and onomatopoeia…"

"How can that be? I mean it's common knowledge?"

"True… but you are forgetting that what's common knowledge to us is actually a very very hard thing for some people like the jocks!"

"True…"

As we walked into English we took our normal seats two rows from the front and watched as the teacher came in.

"Class as you may have heard I am going to be assigning you a project that would be done in pairs. You are going to look at the work of William Shakespeare and you are going to take two contrasting plays and analyse the differences between them. For example you may choose to do the comedy Much Ado About Nothing contrasting with the tragedy Othello. You would look at how the characters are portrayed in it and come up with an analysis on both plays and then see if you can find similarities and contrast. Now this is a hard task to be done which is why I am setting a longer period of time and will give you five weeks to show your presentation. You will be working in pairs however I am to choose them. I cannot possibly have people whom I know wouldn't work together teaming up for this assignment. So I will call out the list I've drawn up and there are to be no complaints and no switches."

The class groaned at this, however were immediately silenced by her stern look.

"Ok so… Lara Ashford with Ryan Mathewws (I smirked as I saw Lara's disgusted face – Ryan is a 'geek' by the way)

Zeke Baylor with Sharpay Evans (Ha! Zeke and the 'Ice Princess'!)

Alicia Godfrey with Jo Moiros

Alex Reynolds with Michelle Taylor

Carey Hallands with Aaron Godey

Jason Cross with Kelsi Neilson (Feel sorry for Kelsi)

Jesse Holary with Kerri Meshford

Troy Bolton with Taylor McKessie (yeah I know – Taylor got stuck with the hated one (Troy Bolton in case you were ignorant enough not to know that little detail)

Laura Ransfield with Luis Roland

Steven Hicks with Ashley Oren

Ryan Evans with Martha Cox

Hilary Mitchell with Tommy Cole

And Gabriella Montez with Chad Danforth

Now remember, no switching. You may start work. You may want to discuss this lesson what Shakespeare plays you are going to concentrate on – I personally suggest Much Ado About Nothing and Othello has they are both contrasting and would give you both a good grade if done well. You may then want to talk about what angle you are going to approach the task – I suggest trying to find films of the plays. Not films which are BASED of the plays but films which are the plays and use the language. It is easier to do it that way. You may begin work…"

Of course whilst she was busy yapping I was there only having three words replay themselves over and over and over again…

Gabriella Montez with Chad Danforth!!

Gabriella Montez with Chad Danforth!!

Gabriella Montez with Chad Danforth!!

Noooooo! (Dramatic screaming here!)

Troy Bolton's best friend and bloody sidekick. I swear Chad is almost as bad as Bolton… keyword being almost!

Now do you understand why I want someone to kill me!!

* * *

**A/N** So again, I took a chunk out of this (it was just rambling on Jesse McCartney...)

Also I would like to say that updates will not be more than once a week. The work at school is unbelievable right now and I am finding it harder to have time to write. Second day back and I already recieved to huge assignments to be done in a week - in one freaking subject!

Anyway, review and you'll get a sneak peek of next chapter

XxxNicolexxX


	5. September 5th part 2

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot

**A/N** Heya! Thanks so much to all those who reviewed last chapter. I have got an A/N at the bottom - that's why I'll be keeping this one short...

* * *

**September 5****th**

So I'm now sitting here in my room (by the way my last entry was right after I found out that Chad was my partner – and he couldn't be arsed to come and sit over with me! And let me tell you that there would be no way in hell that I would go over there and sit with him unless I wanted to be seriously jeered at!)

So after the English lesson I am the last one to leave the class when I notice that Chad is still behind.

"Listen here Montez – I need this grade otherwise I'm going to be off the team. So how about this…?"

"I'm not doing all the work!"

"What?"

"I can't! It's way too much for one person to handle on their own. That's the reason why we're in partners!"

"Your still going to do it though…"

"Uh… no you see I just said that I can't!"

"So?"

"So… you either help out or I'll just go to Miss and tell her that your unwilling to participate!"

"Fine bitch! Listen I don't want a freak like you even entering my house so I'm coming round yours got it!"

I was in no mood to argue – I just got him to help out and there was no way I was going to push my luck

"Fine…"

"Good! Now where the hell do you live?"

"45 McCawber Avenue. It's near the big park with the lake…"

"Yeah yeah whatever…"

And he was gone…

It was only once he walked out of the door that I realised one thing…

That now – Chad Danforth would know that I live next to his best friend; the basketball captain; the East High God – Troy Bolton! Oh shit!

So I'm now sitting here in my living room waiting for Chad to ring my door and say something like

"You live next to Troy!!"

Great! There goes the door…

"You never told me you live here!"

Ha! He is just so bloody predictable! What was I supposed to say? Oh yeah by the way I happen to live next to your best friend and the East High God! Whom everyone adores and would freak if they found out if I live next door to him! I guess that's one of the reasons why I haven't told a _soul_ that I live next door to Troy Bolton. Because I could just imagine the evil glares cheerleaders would direct at me for living next door to their future boyfriend / husband / lover! And they'd be all 'Like listen here you Montez freak! You like make sure that you don't try and seduce my boyfriend'! I mean hello! Why would I? And there's also the fact that I have lived next door to Satan's son my whole life so why should I try anything now!

Anyway Chad just barges in my house yapping on about how he can't believe that the freak (excuse me – I am right here!) lives next door to his best friend. Obviously he knows the basic layout of my house seeing as his best friends house is right next to mine, so he goes and plonks himself in my living room. Rolling my eyes I walked in after him.

"So I was thinking that we should follow Miss's advice and concentrate on Much Ado About Nothing and Othello."

"Yeah whatever… lets just get on with it"

I felt like pointing out that with Shakespeare you cannot just 'get on with it'. It takes time to understand the play and learn the true meaning behind the speeches. Of course I stopped myself when I realised that my words would have no effect on Chad. This guy has serious issues! I mean why do I have to be stuck with an asshole like him?

So I hand him my Much Ado About Nothing book and ask him if he's read it before.

"Oh yes because I've got nothing to do then spend my time reading shit like this!"

I assume he's being sarcastic!

And I would also like to point out that Shakespeare is in no way shit! It happens to be beautifully written plays and he really was a clever person. His words always have a significant meaning and there is a lot of symbolism and importance in the plays… definitely not shit!

* * *

So… I found a film of Much Ado About Nothing! One with Kate Beckinsdale in it!! She plays Hero. I've already found a comparison. What do you think?

_In the play Much Ado About Nothing and Othello there is a common link with the perfect woman. Hero in Much Ado About Nothing and Desdemona in Othello are both seen as the perfect 'innocent' wives. Although Desdemona's innocence could be questioned. After all, she unlike Hero, had unlawfully gone against her father and deceived him by getting married to Othello without his consent. The quotation "And look to her Moor For she deceived her father and may thee" _(I haven't got the text in front of me so I don't know whether or not the words are exactly right_) displays Desdemona's deception well and is a seed of doubt planted into Othello's mind over his wife's innocence. However, in Much Ado About Nothing, Hero's honour is also questioned when Claudio thinks that she had slept with someone else and was therefore unfaithful to him. The topic of unfaithfulness comes up in both plays – and both are rumours started by the villains – Iago and Don Pedro's bastard brother _(can't remember his name – I have to look that up… oh and I'm not saying bastard as in bastard bastard. I mean it as in bastard, born outside of marriage bastard. Being a bastard in those days was not a normal thing and illegitimate children never got to inherit any of their fathers things.)

Yeah so that's what I've come up with and I'm pretty damn happy about that. Looking back there are actually three comparisons there. The 'perfect woman' the question of faithfulness and the fact that rumours were started by a villain.

Anyway onto other news! Whilst I am stuck on my own (Chad's gone and in case you have been ignorant enough to forget my mum is on her bloody business trip and is therefore not here) So, about half an hour to an hour (hey I don't know the exact time) after Chad had gone, the door rings so I go to answer it.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Why the hell does Chad know that you live next door!!"

So this got me mad… and I guess you could guess who was at the door (but in case you can't here's a clue – he's an asshole and a bloody basket ball captain)

"Gee I don't know… maybe because he refused to let me over at his place so I therefore had to let him over here! And he happened to recognise that your house is next door!"

"You should have stopped him coming over!"

"In case you haven't noticed this is Chad bloody Danforth we're talking about! The bastard doesn't know how to take no for a flipping answer!"

"Do I look like I give a shit? You should have stopped him!"

"Why?"

"Because now everyone would know that I live next to the flipping freak!"

What is with people… it's like they've got some obsession with calling me a flipping freak to my face! I mean God!

"And that's a bad thing? Why the hell should it matter?"

"Because it could ruin my reputation!"

"How the hell can it ruin your reputation? For god's sake you're only my next door neighbour! It's not like we're secretly friends!"

"It doesn't matter! How the hell would you know weather or not it would effect my reputation! You don't HAVE a reputation!"

"I so do! I've got a reputation of being a freak!"

"That's a shitty reputation!"

"That's the reputation every one knows though!"

"Exactly! You don't have to worry about protecting your reputation!"

"Why of course I do! Everyone as to be reminded everyday that I am a freak! I can't possibly do something like try out for cheerleading or date a jock because it would ruin my reputation!"

"Wait you want to try out for cheerleading and date a jock?!"

"What? No!"

"So why did you say it…?"

"I meant it hypothetically!"

"Hypo what?"

"And this is why I wouldn't date a jock! Because your all so stupid that you don't even know what the word hypothetically means!"

"So what if I don't know a word? At least I'm not a lonely bitch! At least I have got friends – something which you sure as hell seem to be lacking in… not to mention other areas you're lacking in!"

Now this part was more mumbled than the rest of his sentence so I'm assuming that he had meant to say that more to himself but still - What the hell?

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I couldn't help but notice how flat chested you are… your definitely lacking in that department!"

What the hell? I mean I'm not saying I've got massive boobs but I sure know that I'm not flat chested! I just wear really baggy clothing so no one actually notices the fact that I am not completely lacking in that department. And why the hell did he even bring that up? What the hell as that got to do with our conversation (ok then argument)? I mean it's just so random! And why is he even looking there?

"And why the hell are you even looking at my chest?"

"Because I look at everyone's… yes even freaks like you! And besides how can you not notice the fact that your flat chested!"

"Can you stop talking about my chest?"

"Whatever…"

"Whatever? Is that seriously the best you got!?"

"What?"

"Your comeback… pretty lame!"

"Go to hell Montez!"

"I guess I'll see you there then!"

And I slammed the door in his face!

I know your probably thinking 'but I thought you'd be scared of Troy – he is meant to be a bully'. But you know what - I'm not… not any more! I guess after my speech at him yesterday I realised that there is no reason to be scared! I mean he's a regular asshole who just happens to be the basketball captain and flipping God at East High. So what if everyone thought he was this mean ass? I mean he is – but that won't stop me from saying what I want to say now! Because Troy Bolton is an arrogant asshole who just needs to be brought down a few pegs… and I've decided that seeing as the rest of the East High population seem to worship the bloody ground that he walks on that maybe I should be the one to bring him down those few pegs.

So there you have it – another operation for me to get my teeth into! Operation 'Bring that arrogant ass Troy Bolton down a few pegs'!

So I was sitting here watching A Walk to Remember! Did I ever tell you what a truly amazing film that is? I'm serious though… A Walk to Remember is a classic tear jerker! It's perfect and so so so so sad! I mean after all of that 'I love you' shit and the fact that those two do so much together and your sitting there thinking 'Ah yeah! They've gotten married… it's so damn sweet! She's going to get better now and they'll live happily ever after' the camera pans slowly out of the church and you hear his voice. "We spent a summer together filled with more love than people know in a lifetime… and then she went. With her never ending faith!" I mean oh my god! She DIES at the end of the film! Why couldn't the film be like a normal chick flick where they live happily ever after? Why'd it have to go and be all different and therefore cause a gazillion tears to pour out of my eyes…?

So after I finished bawling my eyes out I go for a nice relaxing shower! I mean after the day I've had you've got to have a relaxing shower. I mean – an argument with Troy; finding out Chad was my partner; COPING with Chad as my partner; coming up with some ideas for English; arguing with Troy again; and then bawling my eyes out at the saddest film… I am physically and emotionally exhausted!

And then after my oh so relaxing shower I get changed into my jammies and mum calls. Usual conversation

Mum: How are you?

Me: Fine

Mum: How's school?

Me: Fine

Mum: How's the house?

Me: fine

Mum: Anything not fine?

Me: no

Mum: Ok well I got to go honey

Me: Fine

Mum: I'll come home late tomorrow

Me: Fine

Mum: I love you

Me: Yea me too

Mum: Good night

Me: Bye

In case you haven't noticed me and my mum don't really get on that well. We don't really actually have that much to say to each other and there's also the little fact that she's hardly ever home!

Anyway I'm going to sleep now… I don't know about you diary but I for one am exhausted! (I know I mentioned that shit before)

So sleep tight – or at least I will! You'll just be sitting here on this cold night stand. Oh well – I mean you are just a diary! Which reminds me that I had better start looking up names for you. I mean I've already written three entries in you and I still haven't got a name for you yet! It's like having a nameless friend! Oh well… am going to go for a nice long snooze and pray that Troy Bolton ends up being hit on the head and changes from being that egoistical ass that he is now into a decent guy who has a to die for personality - A dream guy personality. Because whilst I would never actually admit this to his face you have to admit that he is hot. So he's got the whole looks thing going down for him; however, his personality causes a major flaw and that is what I hate about him! So yeah – I'm just going to dream that he gets hit on the head and ends up this super sweet guy who ditches his friends (or his friends manage to get themselves hit on the head as well and end up as super nice as him) and realises that there is in fact more to life than being popular and making fun of people who happen to get good grades and aren't blessed with the charisma to attract dozens and dozens of friends…

So now that you know what I want to dream I am going to put you down whilst I go and dream my dream and you can just sit here…

Gabriella…

* * *

**A/N** Ok, so I just want to say that I would like people to tell me their opinions on this story. I want to know what you thought was good, bad, what you liked, disliked e.t.c.

Those sort of things really helps writers and feedback is wanted. Because, whilst being told 'Good story update soon' is nice, it would also be amazing to know _what _you thought about the chapter that made it nice. If you don't want to leave a review - PM me (I know some people just don't like leaving reviews and prefer to give their thoughts in private) A lot of people have favourited and put this story on their alerts - and I would really appreciate it if you could tell me your opinion on the chapter.

Whilst I understand that some people may not have the time, a few words such as 'Ok, but you babble too much' would be good help. At first, people told me that I was babbling and I cut it down - if people hadn't told me that, you would have been reading so much more of the pointless shit that rummages around in my head.

So I just wanted to say that and also thank you to those who do review. Your comments are appreciated!

Also, I've started writing what was meant to be a three shot 'Just 24 Hours' so check that out if you want. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but I made the mistake of posting before I had the whole thing done (and the fact that school seems to think I don't have a life and giving me shit loads of work to do)

Anyway, review and you'll recieve a sneak peek of the next chapter

XxxNicolexxX


	6. September 6th

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot

**A/N** So first, I will just like to say thank you to all those who took the time to review last chapter. Your comments were much appreciated!

* * *

**September 6****th**

Dear Diary

So Operations as they stand…

Operation 'think of a new catchphrase': I don't know – thinking of a new catchphrase is a pretty hard thing to do! And the fact that I really haven't spent that much time doing it… so I guess you could say that so far this is failing

Operation 'think of a name for diary': I have a plan!! I am going to visit a baby names website soon (when I can get my ass around to doing it) and looks up what names mean. I want you my oh so sweet diary to have a symbolic name – therefore I will be visiting a website soon!

Operation 'Work on shitty comebacks': I actually think I'm doing all right in this area. I mean did you not read my conversation with Troy yesterday! I have to say that I think I had some pretty damn good comebacks!

In case you have forgotten or can't be arsed to flick back those few pages to read my conversation I will re write it. I mean its not like I've got anything better to do with my life than sit in a room and write a conversation I've already written into my diary!

By the way these are just snippets of the conversations – the parts which I thought were good! I can't be bothered to re write the whole damn thing and personally I don't think that you would want to re read something that I had already written in you!

_Asshole: "Because it could ruin my reputation!"_

_Me: "How the hell can it ruin your reputation? For god's sake you're only my next door neighbour! It's not like we're secretly friends!"_

_Asshole: "It doesn't matter! How the hell would you know weather or not it would effect my reputation! You don't HAVE a reputation!"_

_Me: "I so do! I've got a reputation of being a freak!"_

_Asshole: "Go to hell Montez!"_

_Me: "I guess I'll see you there then!"_

I happen to love that comeback! Go to hell – I'll see you there! Classic! I have to say that this comeback really shows that I've improved from my whole disaster fiasco of Troy saying 'Is that clear?' and then me thinking that I was being smart and saying 'actually no it's cloudy'. Anyway back to other parts of how my comebacks are starting to improve

_(Another convo)_

_Arrogant ass: "Wow Montez… what's up with you huh? Your acting like a bitch!" _

_Me: "I just tend to act like a bitch to people whom I hate…"_

_Arrogant ass: "Have you even had a boyfriend?"_

_Me: "Have you even had a relationship that lasted longer than two weeks?"_

Yeah I liked that last one too! Personal favourite! I mean I cannot actually believe that I actually managed to think up of something as cool and as smart as that in the space of what…? 5 seconds…? So I guess you could say that my comebacks are starting to improve right? Please say yes… please?

Anyway back to my operations…

Operation 'Bring that arrogant ass Troy Bolton down a few pegs': Going to be working on this. This operation is going to be more of an ongoing project!

So I woke up with the damn TV still on. Seems that I fell asleep whilst watching some E Entertainment countdown or something like that! I think it was the one with 50 cutest child stars. That one is sooo cute! I mean I'm like Oh My Gawd! (I know I sound like a damn cheerleader) I mean I used to love watching programmes like Saved by the Bell and Sister Sister and then I see the stars all grown up and everything! So cool!

Anyway in case you spent the whole night worrying weather or not I managed to dream the dream that I had wanted to dream - you know the dream about someone becoming nice – if you have ALREADY forgotten then just flick back the previous page because I really cannot be arsed to write down something again that I wrote down last thing yesterday! I mean something that I had written a couple of days ago or even the beginning of yesterday I could understand how you may just happen to forget – but something which I told you last night? Anyway that dream I don't think I had! I mean I may have had one but then I woke up and couldn't remember. And then I fell asleep again and I had another dream which I do remember.

Let me tell you that this dream was seriously weird! I was walking down the aisle. I was dressed in this really nice wedding dress with a cute veil. It wasn't like those really fluffy and fancy dresses or anything – those just make me want to puke! It was a simple floor length white dress. And then I remember looking in the pews at the church (you know the seats) and I remember looking at a lot of the East High population. I mean I saw the Evans twins which I have to say was kind of weird – I mean why the hell would I want them at my wedding? And then I saw a few random faces. I saw my family who I don't really actually talk to that much – I mean we don't really actually have that much in common! My cousins can be such bitches! Then I saw Kelsi and Martha – have I told you about them? I'm not sure…

Ok so Kelsi Neilson is this really sweet girl. She always wears hats – which is why I think that she and Ryan would actually go well together. I mean they both have an insane love of hats (I forgot to tell you that you never – NEVER – see Ryan without a hat! I don't even think that Sharpay as seen him without a hat! It's like against the 'Ryan Evans' law that says no one can see him without a hat. You know it sometimes makes me wander if there is something seriously wrong with his hair. I mean we can see blonde streaks hanging from his hat but what if the part under his hat is this yucky green colour! Or maybe it's bug infested and he's scared that if he doesn't wear a hat then people would see the bugs crawling through his hair. I wander if he showers with his hat? And how would he wash his hair?) Anyway besides the whole hat thing they both seem to be timid people. I mean Ryan's popular and everything but that would only be because he's basically attached to Sharpay's side! I mean he seems like this really nice guy – it's just the fact that his bitch of a sister stops everyone from seeing any niceness. Anyway Kelsi – she loves composing music. I don't really actually know her that well – however I do know that she's good at what she does! She's in the drama club… under the reign of the dragon lady and ice princess (Ice princess by the way is co president!)

And then Martha Cox – she's also a sweetie! And a damn good hip hop dancer. The only thing is that she's slightly overweight (Ok then a lot but I don't want to sound too rude) So therefore when she does all these cool moves people just think that she looks weird because of her weight. I know! People are so narrow minded! She has to put up a lot from the likes of super skinny people like the cheerleaders! I feel sorry for her…

So anyway those two were in my dream – which is weird because even though I like them, I don't really actually know them THAT well!

So I'm there walking down the aisle and smiling at all these random people in the pews when I get the biggest shock of my life. Sitting on the third row are Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross! I know – I mean what would Satan's sons best friends being doing at MY wedding? Because there would be no way in hell that I would invite them to my wedding! I mean why should I? It's not like I like them or anything! In fact to me there just ass's! So I'm walking down the aisle wondering what the hell these two jerks are doing at my wedding when I get a look at my groom. And then I'm just shocked! Because standing in front of me is someone who I would never ever think of marrying. Someone who I would never ever think of dating! Someone who I don't even think is exceptionally hot – in fact I would say he was a downright pain! Because standing there in front of me was Chad Danforth!

Chad freaking Danforth!

I know!!

I mean what the hell would I be thinking even dreaming about marrying the asshole! He said Shakespeare was shit! And I do not marry people who think that Shakespeare is shit! Absolutely not!! However, there's an even weirder part to it! Because I glance to the side of Chad freaking Danforth and see Troy asshole Bolton standing there looking all lush in a hot tux! I guess you're thinking 'well that the hell is so surprising about that – I mean it's not as big as the whole 'Chad Danforth being the groom thing'. But that's not the thing! Because my gaze travels up Troy's body and lands on his face. And I find myself looking in his startling blue eyes. And our eyes are locked. And then one eye lid comes down quickly and then springs back up again. In a wink! A flipping wink!!

He winks at me! He gives me this whole sexy wink! It's quick and sexy and is so unbelievably hot! I mean I never even knew that winks could be that hot! But his was! And the worst part – I find myself LIKING this flipping wink! I find myself liking the wink and actually blushing! Yeah! That's right! Your reading correctly! I – Gabriella Montez, who is marrying Chad bloody Danforth finds myself actually liking and blushing at a wink from Troy bloody Bolton! At the flipping altar! I mean I'm about to commit myself to Chad and here I am blushing at a wink from another man! And not just any man! Oh no – Troy Bolton man! Troy Bolton who I could swear I actually detest! Troy Bolton who I loathe! Troy Bolton who also happens to be my husband to be best friend! So of course with all that shit going on I find myself waking up screaming!

All I can say is that I'm glad Mum wasn't in the house. Because god knows what she would have said if she had to come into my room to find me screaming because Troy Bolton _winked_ at me! I mean he winked! And then I start screaming! It's like I'm a freaking pathetic cheerleader! Although in all fairness I don't think I was screaming in an 'Oh my Gawd I love you and want you and Oh my Gawd I can't believe you like just like winked at me' way! Oh no! I think it was more of an 'Oh Shit! Troy Bolton just winked at me whilst I'm meant to be marrying his best friend! Oh shit oh shit oh shit!' way.

So yeah – I'm now trying to forget the whole 'Troy just winked at me whilst I'm meant to be marrying his best friend' dream and to do that I've decided to just carry on with life as normal! I mean why should one walk down the aisle and one wink change anything? Right?

But I guess I didn't act very normal this morning. I mean I just took off way too early. I knew that Troy would probably have to come and get me again and I couldn't face seeing that _winker_ too soon so I just decided to head of to school extra early and avoid him. Although mind you – avoiding Troy Bolton is like trying to avoid a teacher asking for homework the one time you forgot to do it. Or like the one time a cheerleader walks by you and actually looks at you and you've just spilt water down your top! I mean he is the most popular guy in school. So everyone knows where he is. And the fact that he's in a majority of my classes and also happens to be my next door neighbour doesn't really help much!

Ok so I've got to go. Dragon Lady as just walked in and is looking pointedly in my direction. I don't know why though? I mean it's not like there's a law against writing in your diary or anything like that. Is there? I'm pretty sure there isn't…

* * *

**A/N**

So I'm sorry that this chapter is unusually short – it just seemed better to leave it off there. The rest of the day will continue next chapter. I'm aware that some people are finding the pace a bit slow - however, this is a pretty slow paced story at the beginning. I mean, if you think about it, this is the fourth day since she's started writing in her diary. It seems longer because Gabriella writes a lot; however, not much would have happened in just four days. The pace will start to pick up soon though.

I've also uploaded my first chapter of my new story 'Before it's too late'. That one is going to be a drama filled fan fic. This story though is still my priority and the updates will still be regular. So check that out...

Also, review and you will get a sneak peek of the next chapter

XxxNicolexxX


	7. September 6th part 2

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot

**A/N** So I'm aware that this chapter is a late update - I apologise. It's just life is currently being a bitch right now and I am starting to get quite swamped with work. Therefore, I haven't actually had the time to upload the chapter, fix it and post. It wasn't that I hadn't had the chapter written up as I've got up till about chapter 10 already written up.

I would also just like to stress that I am a Troyella fan - and that this will be a Troyella story. This will NOT (emphasis on the not) be a Chadella story. I have partnered Chad with Gabriella because I felt like being different and also because it would make way for a storyline in future chapters - something which is quite important.

I also do like Chad's character and didn't want this story to be focused too much on just Troy and Gabriella.

I would also like to say thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter and also to those who reviewed my fourshot Just 24 Hours.

* * *

**September 6****th**

So it's now English. And I am sitting here with Chad flipping Danforth! I mean I'm trying to not think about the dream but it's a teeny bit hard! I mean I'm looking at him and all I can picture is the fact that Troy Bolton was _winking_ at me! And _sexy winking_ at me! It's like the image of his eyelid coming over his blue eyes so quickly and then springing back up is burned into my retina!

Anyway we're trying to work on the project… I've showed him what I've done – basically what I wrote in my diary with a little bit extra!

_In the play Much Ado About Nothing and Othello there is a common link with the perfect woman. Hero in Much Ado About Nothing and Desdemona in Othello are both seen as the perfect 'innocent' wives. Although Desdemona's innocence could be questioned. After all, she unlike Hero, had unlawfully gone against her father and deceived him by getting married to Othello without his consent. The quotation "And look to her Moor For she deceived her father and may thee displays Desdemona's deception well and is a seed of doubt planted into Othello's mind over his wife's innocence. However, in Much Ado About Nothing, Hero's honour is also questioned when Claudio thinks that she had slept with someone else and was therefore unfaithful to him. The topic of unfaithfulness comes up in both plays – and both are rumours started by the villains – Iago and Don Pedro's bastard brother Don Jon. _

_Iago is a villain however he is not seen as a villain until the end of the play when Lodvico tells Iago "This is thy work. The object poisons sight". This quotation shows us that the tragic deaths of Othello; Desdemona and Emilia are due to the work and evilness of Iago. However, Don Jon is seen as a villain throughout the text. For his frustration at being the illegitimate child would have been recognised by the Elizabethan audience and therefore the hints of villainy would have been picked up by the audience. _

So whilst he's reading through my part I'm reading through his (whilst writing in you). Chad isn't just reading mine though. It's more of a reading and talking and laughing and pissing around thing he's got going on. Like he'll read a sentence, have a chat with Troy, laugh with Zeke, flirt with a cheerleader and then read another sentence!

That's basically why I'm getting the chance to write in you…

Anyway… I've just read what he's written! And let me tell you that it's pretty…?

I don't know I'll let you read it for yourself…

_A contrast of these two plays is that one is a comedy and another is not. Othello is basically shit and I don't personally see the whole point in it as the dude kills his own wife and then kills himself and we are supposed to feel sorry for the poor bastard? I mean he commits murder and then suicide! It's his own bloody fault. And the whole time this guys best friend is behind the whole thing urging it on. But quite frankly Iado didn't MAKE the bastard kill his wife. And then there's that Desdee chick. I mean she is basically flirting with that Cassia guy in front of her husband. I mean she's stupid to be doing that! I mean who flirts with another guy in front of their husband – no wonder the bastard killed her! _

_And Much Ado ain't any better either! I mean it's meant to be a comedy but it's just plain weird! I mean who falls in love and wants to get married after just SEEING each other. It's not like they actually knew head or tail about each other. It's all like 'Oh yeah he's sexy I'm going to marry him' and 'Oh man she's got a nice rack – yeah I think I'll do her! Oh but wait! Sex outside marriage isn't right in these times so I'll have to marry the hot chick to screw her'. Or at least that's the impression that I get from it! I mean they don't know anything about each other so it can't possibly be the PERSONALITIES that they are falling in love with. That means there's only one conclusion – they have got to think that the other one is unbelievably sexy and hot and therefore don't give a shit about weather or not they are from contrasting personalities or something like that!_

Now if I could get hold of a red pen and circle the mistakes I would. However there are just far too many. I mean not only does he swear consistently during the thing but he spells the names wrong. Iado is actually Iago. Desdee chick is actually Desdemona. And Cassia guy is Cassio. At least he got Othello's name right! Because I swear to God if he got Othello's name wrong I would go to Miss and demand a new partner. And then what is with the whole _'Oh yeah he's sexy I'm going to marry him' and 'Oh man she's got a nice rack – yeah I think I'll do her! Oh but wait sex outside marriage isn't right in these times so I'll have to marry the hot chick to screw her'._ What the hell has that got to do with Much Ado about Nothing?

As far as I can see there's hardly any contrasting and comparing – except of course for the very obvious fact that one is a comedy and the other is not. I guess we could use that as an opening statement or something like that. But everything else we would have to re work. I mean saying that Othello is shit is not going to get us a good grade. Saying that we didn't think that Othello was that good a play as the others, would, because that would show constructive analysis. I can't actually believe that I even _dreamt _of marrying someone like this! Someone who could think that writing shit like this would actually get us a good grade!

The only problem is actually speaking to Chad about this. I mean what the hell am I going to say to him?

'Oh yeah by the way Chad? Your start is actually really shit and cannot be used. I mean it just doesn't make sense and would probably be lucky for a E. And there is no way that we're presenting that piece of crap in front of the class…"

Yeah I don't think so… oh shit he's tapping me on the shoulder… got to go…

* * *

Yeah so I'm not going to say anything yet. I'll just fill you in on what happened…

So Chad is tapping me on the shoulder

"Um freak… yeah I think your start is actually really shit and cannot be used. I mean it just doesn't make sense and there is no way that we're presenting that piece of shit in front of the class…"

Ok um EXCUSE ME? That was exactly what I was going to say… except about his!

"Um… what the hell is wrong with it?"

"Oh I don't know… just the fact that I can't understand it which means that neither would anyone else. It's too formal and boring. I mean we're going to be presenting this to the class. And if we do it your way then the whole class would just fall asleep. Or worse… they'd laugh at us. And I cannot afford to be laughed at! I mean yeah – if they laugh with me then it's cool. But _at_ me… that's something I can't handle. So I have a plan… you write all this shit that your writing and then I'll make it into a language everyone would be able to understand…"

You know that shocked me! It really did… afro head actually had a smart idea. I mean Chad Danforth is not known for his smart ideas. In fact I think he is known for his most dumb and pathetic ideas. For example once he thought it would be funny if at the end of term he would count down the minutes on the clock whilst whispering 'Christmas, Christmas, Christmas' And then finally when the bell went he threw his books up in the air and jumped on the desk shouting 'What time is it? Christmas time!' Apparently his other mates were meant to do it with him however they chickened out. So there we all are sitting at our desks whilst Afro head is busy jumping up and down on his desk.

And another time he thought it would be funny if he put a bucket of water on top of the door assuming of course that Ms Darbus would come waltzing through the door like she normally does. However what he didn't bother doing was listening to the announcement which said that Ms Darbus wasn't in. So he's standing there at the door and when the door opens and a bucket of water falls down he jumps out and shouts 'Gotcha!' However he was sure as hell shocked when he saw that it wasn't Ms Darbus who was standing there fuming with a bucket on their head and water soaking their clothes. Oh no… it was Principal Matsui! Yeah that's right – Chad Danforth managed to pour a bucket of water all over the principal. And because the poor sod had actually stood up and shouted 'Gotcha!' Principal Matsui knew exactly who it was.

Those are just a few out of a gazillion times Chad has done something stupid or had a stupid idea. So I guess that you could probably understand why the hell I'm so surprised at this idea that he had. I mean it would be a compromise. That way it would be my ideas, so I would know that it would be making sense and wouldn't be talking about why Claudio and Hero fancied each other and wanted to marry, and it would also be presented in a fun way for the class to understand. Because I had to admit – even though I had always aced whatever other presentations I had to do, I always remember looking back at a class who looked bored to death, half asleep or even snoozing or even worse – sniggering at how bad my presentation was – funny wise!

So after thinking it through I just looked at Chad, smiled and said

"Sure…"

"Oh finally the freak actually agreed on something human! I thought I'd have to threaten you or something to get you to say yes… because you have got to admit. My plan kicks ass!"

And there was that cocky smirk – not as big as Troy Bolton's (that _winker)_ – but still a cocky smirk all the same!

* * *

Yeah so it's now lunch and I'm sitting here on my roof (ok I do know that it is not just my roof but it is actually the schools. But you know what it's not like the school actually comes up here and uses it. As far as I know I'm the only one who does). I like it up here because it's all peaceful and there's no one here to bother me or anything weird like that! It's just me locked away in this world where I can think and breathe without someone interrupting my train of thought. Where I can be someone who isn't just a freaky math girl. Or someone who has a bad fashion sense. No! Here I'm just someone locked away from the outside world with no one else but me, myself and I.

"Montez…"

Yeah so that voice pretty much startled me! I mean it's not as if I could imagine a voice like that in my head. It sounded so real and so close. Too close to just be in my thoughts. I mean when you hear someone's voice in your thoughts – you know it's your thoughts! This however, was not in my thoughts! I turned around and nearly fell down. Because there standing in front of me was Troy Bolton. Otherwise known as the guy who winked at me whilst I was meant to be marrying his best friend! I'd been trying to avoid him all day and here he is – showing up in _my_ spot like he owns the bloody place! And what the hell could he possibly want…?

"What do you want Bolton?"

"Oh so we're on last names here?"

"You are the one who started it…"

"Yea… but I have an excuse! I always and I mean always call you Montez… you however can call me the God"

"Or how about I just settle for the arrogant ass?"

"Ooh. I'm glad to see that you hold such high opinion of me Montez…"

"Is there a reason why you are invading my privacy over here Bolton?"

"Yea… I wanted to know why the hell you took of this morning? I mean you try convincing me to give you a damn ride and then take off before I can actually give it to you…"

Damn! I was kind of hoping that he wouldn't notice that I was missing. I mean he is a pretty ignorant type of guy so I didn't think he would actually notice me missing from the back seat of his dad's car. Guess I underestimated him! But now what was I actually meant to say? 'Oh yeah – the whole reason that I decided to not get a free ride to school is basically because I dreamt that you did this whole sexy wink at me and it was so flipping hot! And the worst part was that I was meant to be marrying your best friend Chad – so I guess you could say that we were basically wink cheating with each other! So I didn't feel like seeing you because I would think about you doing that whole wink thing at me…'

Yeah… I didn't think that would go to well!

"For your information the reason I took off so early this morning was because I had work to do…"

"And you needed to come to school?"

"Yes! Now as much as I enjoy your presence I really don't want my spot to be contaminated by you and would therefore like you to piss off!"

"Ouch!! You know Montez, maybe I just can't be arsed to move…"

"So you would rather stay up here with a freak like me because you can't be arsed to move…"

"No. I would rather stay up here with a freak like you because I want to piss you off!"

"And why Bolton would you want to waste your time on me?"

"Good question! Maybe because I'm sick of bothering all the other freaks and thought to myself 'Well that Montez chick is quite fun to bother because she actually bothers to retaliate…"

"You know what I'll just move then…"

"Ah giving up already are we Montez? Well I guess that this looks like I won"

"Won what?"

"Listen how about this! We make a bet… Whoever leaves from here first loses and therefore has to do something the other person wants…"

Now you see this is one bet that I will win! Because Troy doesn't realise it but I happen to love staying here on my own in the silence. It doesn't really actually bother me and therefore I wouldn't give a shit. I think that this is one bet that I will win…

Anyway back to the conversation…

"Ok then your on…"

And we shook on it. And here I am now. One hour and a half later. Troy looked at me weirdly when the bell went. I think it was then that he realised that I wasn't budging to go to lessons. I guess that was his mistake – he thought that I would piss off the moment the bell went to go to lessons. But you see I can't be arsed if I miss a few lessons now. I mean I'm doing great in the classes and am ahead so there's really nothing to worry about. But Troy's face was just priceless when he realised that I meant business. That I wasn't just a normal geek who would vamoose the moment the bell rang! And I think it's then that he realised that he was really in deep shit…

Ok so it's now a half hour later from my last bit of writing. Two hours since we agreed on this bloody thing. School has finished and we're both still sitting here. So I thought that whilst we were sitting here in complete boredom that I'd clear a few things up.

"Ok listen here Bolton…"

"You caving?"

"What? No! I thought that seeing as we're both not planning on moving from here a for a while that I would clear a few things up… or more like you would clear a few things up…"

"Huh?"

"You heard me! Now why the hell did you challenge me on this?"

"Um… well the guys and I made a bet that I couldn't get some ugly girl to uh… look like a normal girl. I took the bet and they naturally chose you. And if I won this bet then I would have wanted you to go and have a full makeover and everything like that. I thought that it would be an easy bet because I thought that you would be the type to leave as soon as the bell went but you didn't…"

You know I'm personally flattered that I'm the ugly girl! (Note the sarcasm here)

"Right… got you. You know… you could have just asked kindly…"

"Huh?"

"How much do you make from the bet with the guys…?"

"Um well they each put 75. There are six guys so that's…"

"450! Shit that's loads!"

You know there's something about rich kids that just makes you want to be sick. I mean even though I'm quite well off I do not and never will pay someone that amount of money just to make someone have a flipping makeover!

"Exactly… and that is why I need you to have a makeover and I don't know… come dressed like a flipping girl…"

"And how much would you have to pay if you lost?"

"Um… 450… spilt equally between them…"

"Wow!"

And now I have a choice. I could a/ give in to Troy Bolton and be all 'ok then Troy you win… I'll have the free make over which would make me look hot' or I could choose b/ which would be 'Ok Troy well I'm not going to give into you – mainly because I can't be arsed to have a makeover and have random people come up to me and say bitchy stuff. And also I quite like the way I am right now and would therefore not care to change for anyone – including you!'

Hmmm…. Such a tough, tough choice!

* * *

**A/N** So please review and tell me what you think

And I would also like to say feel free to PM me - I happen to love talking to everyone so do PM me. Also if you're a Twilight fan than I would really love to talk to you (especially about the new trailer! Oh my freaking God it was amazing!!) But if you're not a Twilight fan then I will still love to chat.

XxxNicolexxX


	8. September 7th

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot. I also don't own the lyrics of the amazing One Republic's Stop and Stare

**A/N**

So I would like to say thanks to all those who reviewed - your reviews really mean a lot.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know that a few of the people who recieved the sneak peek really wanted to know what happened...

* * *

**September 7****th**

Dear Diary…

Ok first I have to say that I am soooo sorry for not finishing of writing in you last night! That was really wrong of me… I'll explain what happened later. First I'll write down how I stand with the operations!

Operation 'think of a new catchphrase': Yea I never realised how hard it was… and also the fact that I haven't really been thinking that much about this… so I'm sorry but I think I might have to just think about it when it comes up… (if that makes the slightest bit of sense)

Operation 'think of a name for diary': yea again I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't had any time to check out any baby names websites. I mean you saw how busy I was yesterday (ok maybe you didn't because I was too ignorant not to write in you – but I said that I'm sorry)

Operation 'Work on shitty comebacks': I think that we can safely say that I have finally got one operation done! I mean I'm pretty damn proud of my comebacks now and would definitely not say that they are shitty (do I have to go back to last chapter and do what I did last time to prove it to you?)

Operation 'Bring that arrogant ass Troy Bolton down a few pegs': hmmm…

So your probably wondering whether or not I am now writing in you with my hair straightened and looking relatively normal. Whether I am now wearing make up which highlights my natural beauty (if I actually have any natural beauty some people may question) Whether I am now wearing tight fitting clothes which show off my curves (No I'm not being conceited here) and proving to Troy that I in fact am _not_ lacking in the chest department. Whether I am now wearing false nails or nail varnish or something along those lines….

I guess I can safely say that I'm not.

And I guess that would be because yesterday whilst I was having that ongoing debate going on my head one side really fought well with the other and b came out pretty well. Ok I admit that b had always had the better advantage but there was still a part of me (a teeny weeny part of me) that wanted to choose a. I guess that was the part that thought Troy was hot and wanted to have a dream about Troy winking at me.

So seeing as I was a bitch and didn't bother writing in you yesterday evening I'm going to take you back to what happened. I had left out with me saying something about whether or not I should choose option a or option b.

Anyway I told Troy "Well Bolton I'm sorry but there is no way that you are going to lose this bet. I mean you'd probably lose the bet with your mates which I guess would be a shame but your not losing this bet…"

"What makes you think that?"

"You know you're really not that smart a person are you? I mean first off you come up with this whole elaborate way of trying to get me into a makeover. I mean it's probably the most stupidest idea I have ever heard. What if you lost? Not only would you not have me doing a makeover but you would also have to do my dare. Which was a cross between coming into school tomorrow dressed all in pink from head to toe and wearing ridiculous make up, or doing all of my homework for the next month. I think I would have probably gone for you dressed in pink and wearing make up – more embarrassing for you and also I know that you doing my homework would most likely result in me gaining very bad grades!"

"Yea well… how else was I going to get you to take the makeover?"

"Well… you shouldn't have made such a ridiculous bet then should you?"

"Hey I would have been gaining good money…"

"Yea but now your losing a lot of money…"

"Look. Brie… don't you think that you could maybe have this makeover? I mean you'll get a free makeover…"

"Ok two things. What is with the name Brie? And isn't part of the terms of the bet that I would have to look hot after the makeover….?"

"Oh yeah… no wonder they chose you! (by the way he said that sentence more to himself – like he was just realising why they picked me – you know even though the stereotypes for jocks is that they are dumb I had always thought that they at least had an _ounce _of common sense – well all of them except Jason (I'll explain later) – but now I was shocked to discover that they really were just stupid pricks!) Well I'm sure I can find some really good stylist… or I'll just ask Sharpay. She'd do anything for me if I just sweet talk her. And as for the name it's quicker then saying your ridiculously long name and I figured that saying Montez might not charm you…"

"You want the Ice Princess to do a make over on me? Are you out of your bloody mind? There is no way that Sharpay Evans is giving me a makeover! Hell I don't even want a bloody make over!"

"Why?"

"Because I like the way I am now…"

"What? Incredibly ugly with no sense of style?"

"Because I'm the person who I am. Because I'm me. I'm not pretending to be someone else or anything like that! This – what you see – this is the real me! All the other girls out there – that's not the real them! That's them smothered in a whole load of make up and pretending to be someone who they're not. Pretending to be someone who would appeal to the likes of you!"

"And what makes you think that they are acting unnaturally – what if the way they act now is the way that they actually are?"

"Could be… but that's not what I'm like. I'm actually true to myself. I don't pretend to be someone that I'm not… and I guess I'm fine with that even though certain asses seem to make fun of it…"

"And you don't want to help out your next door neighbour?"

"Why would I do that? In case you haven't noticed you happen to be a complete bastard to me and everyone else 100 of the time…"

"Montez… you know most people are usually scared of me…"

"And that used to be me too… until of course I realised that why should I be scared of you? I mean you are just a regular guy…"

"You think I'm a regular guy?"

"Well yeah… something you need to know Bolton! Every one else in this school may worship the ground you walk on because they think that your some sort of bloody god! But I don't… to me your just the same old asshole Bolton whose lived next door to me my whole flipping life…"

"And what if I told you that I could make your life hell?"

"Are we honestly going through this again? Do you want me to repeat my speech to you like I did last time?"

"What that speech about how I'm going to end up like a fat geezer with a cheerleader girlfriend who sleeps with people behind my back?"

"Yes that speech!"

"Uh no… I think I can remember it…"

"Good!"

"Uh Montez… exactly how long are we going to be staying up here? Because school as finished and I really don't fancy spending the night here with you…"

"Likewise… I guess we'd have to see who caves first…"

Half an hour later…

Yeah we were still sitting there! And I had also just realised that my mum is meant to be arriving home today! What the hell is she going to say?

_Stop and stare _

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared _

_But I've become what I can't be_

_Oh _

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there _

_And you'd give everything t__o get what's fair _

_But fair ain't what you really need _

So I had started singing before I actually thought where the hell is that music coming from? I looked at Troy and realised that he was looking at me weirdly.

And that's when I realised – that song (Stop and stare by the fantastic 'One Republic') was actually coming from my mobile – stop and stare was _my_ ring tone! You know it's weird because I don't actually remember setting that as my ring tone. I don't tend to set songs as my ring tone mainly because I usually tend to start singing along before I actually realise 'Wait a minute – that's my phone going off!' (As I had of course displayed)

So anyway I quickly answered my mobile

"Gabi! Where are you? You were meant to be home half an hour ago!" Oh yes – that was the unmistakable voice of the person I like to call mother…

"Mum. Listen I've gotten held up at school. But I'll come home soon…"

"Gabi darling it's going to rain soon. You better come home quick otherwise you'll catch a cold!"

I looked up at the sky and sure enough there were dark swirling clouds in the late afternoon/ early evening sky.

"Mum don't worry. Listen I've got to go…"

And I hung up. I was in no mood to explain to her that I was actually in the middle of a bet with Troy Bolton. Firstly she would have said why am I participating in such a ridiculous bet. Then she would have asked if there was something going on with Troy and I. And then she'd have started giving me the birds and the bees talk. On the _phone_! Trust me my mum would be capable of doing that!

"So your mum was wondering where the hell you are huh?"

"Yeah… she came home today and I was meant to be there…"

"Came home? From where?"

"Oh she goes on these business trips a lot. She's been gone for the last two days…"

"So that would explain why I never see her around…"

"Yea… she's hardly ever home."

"So whilst your mother is busy working far away you've got the house to yourself?"

"Yeah…"

"So why don't you throw a party? I mean if I had the house to myself then I would so be throwing the most awesome parties! But dad is a teacher and is aware that if he leaves me on my own for a weekend that his house would get trashed. One of the reasons that Troy Bolton does not throw parties – only goes to them! And every one knows that a party without Troy Bolton is not a party…"

And there was that cocky smirk again! Honestly I couldn't believe that I had managed to survive all this time with Troy Bolton and his huge ego and cocky cockiness…

"Um… in case you haven't noticed but I'm not actually a popular person. Even if I wanted to risk getting my house completely trashed and spend months after cleaning puke out of the carpets I doubt anyone would come to a party hosted by Gabriella Montez or has I am most famously known 'The Freaky Math Girl'…"

Troy let out a small chuckle.

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot that you're a geek. True… no one would bother going to a party hosted by you…"

"Yea…"

Half an hour later…

Oh yeah that was the unmistakable sound of thunder. Troy looked at me

"Um Montez… maybe we should call it quits…"

"Are you giving up?"

"No… maybe. Look I'm the basketball captain and I really can't afford being sick…"

"Too bad… you should have checked what the weather would have been like _before_ you came up with your ridiculous bet!"

"So you're going to stay here in the rain…"

"Until I win this bet… yes!"

"You're crazy…"

"Maybe… but I'm not giving up…"

"Fine… I forfit! But only because of the rain. So don't you dare spread it around the school that I lost. It was because of the rain and I was being a good student and therefore didn't want to stay out in the pouring rain and catch a cold. Now what do I have to do…"

I smiled inwardly. Finally! After all this time I had finally won! Thank God for the rain!

"I think I've chosen that I want you to come to school dressed all in pink…"

"Fine I'll do the pink but no way am I doing make up…"

"Ok… seeing you in pink would be funny enough!"

"Uh… listen we'll talk about everything tomorrow when we drive you to school in the morning… right now I think I'm going…"

"Yeah… me too…"

We started heading the same way once we got out of the school. I have to say that I'm glad that we left when we did because the school would have been locked up soon. Anyway Troy started to look at me weirdly when he saw that I was heading the same way as him.

"Um is there a reason why you're following me…"

I rolled my eyes. This guy was seriously stupid

"Oh yeah I'm stalking you home…"

Troy looked alarmed. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Um Troy? We are next door neighbours. I will be heading to the same place as you…"

Troy blushed at his own stupidity.

"Oh…"

By this time however the rain was starting to come down harder. I don't know if I told you what I was wearing my last entry but I'll tell you again. As the day had started off nice and sunny I thought that I would wear a short sleaved light blue t shirt. That with my three quarter trousers meant I was pretty soaked. Troy looked down at me (have I mentioned that he happens to be insanely tall and therefore towers over me by at least a foot – I think) Then I saw him roll his eyes before taking off his East High sweatshirt and handing it to me.

"Huh?"

Yeah so there I was again with my one syllable responses.

"Take it… I'll be fine and your soaked…"

Yeah so I nearly fainted! Was Troy Bolton the guy who I always thought off as a heartless bastard actually doing something _nice_?

"But you'll get wet…"

I looked at his white shirt that was already starting to get wet so that it clung to him. I could make out outline of his abs and boy did he look sexy.

"Don't worry about me… just put the damn sweatshirt on…"

I did as he told. As I put it on it was then that I realised how big the guy was. I mean the sweatshirt reached down to my mid thigh. And I had to push his sleeves up. I was basically drowning (kind off) in his sweatshirt. But it was warm and comfortable and had this certain scent which was really nice.

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

"No problem…"

And then he did something which shocked me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along as he started to run. Now I don't know if I mentioned this but I'm not exactly a very fit person and well – he's the bloody captain of the basket ball team. He was way to fast for me.

"Troy! Stop… your going to fast…"

Troy rolled his eyes before he actually picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and then took off running again. That's right! Troy Bolton _carried_ me home! He must have figured that we needed to get home fast and walking was no use. And considering my current status of fitness it was quicker to carry me and run. Now even if he ran it would have been 10 minutes before we reached home. That meant 10 minutes in Troy Bolton's arms. Troy Bolton's sexy and strong arms!

After finally reaching home we were both soaked – him more than me. He put me down gently at my doorstep.

"Um… why did you carry me home?" I asked. I mean I was confused. The guy could have just left me there and ran home quicker on his own.

"I may be a bastard to you Montez, but if there's one thing I don't do is leave girls who only live next door to me walking home soaking wet in the middle of stormy weather (The lightning and thunder had started a few minutes after Troy carrying me) whilst I run off…"

"Oh right… well thanks. Here's your sweatshirt…" I pulled it off and handed it to him. I had to admit that this side of Troy was a side that I had never seen before and well… it was a side that I sure wished he showed more often. He was kind and sweet – I mean he gave me his sweatshirt even though he would be soaked and he _carried_ me home. That was just too kind. And there he was in the pouring rain staring down at me. His hair falling sexily into his blue eyes. His t-shirt clinging to his body so that I could see his toned chest. Water drops dripping tantalisingly from his tanned body. I watched as he leaned closer to me. His face was so close to mine. I had this urge to just pull back and move away but I didn't – mainly because right now he looked so sexy; not to mention that he had just done something super nice. I watched as his face moved a little bit closer and his nose was almost touching mine. I could smell that scent of his (the same scent that I had the pleasure of smelling on his sweatshirt) and I could feel his warm breath against the coldness of the stormy weather. I saw his lips move…

"But listen Montez… what happened tonight doesn't get told to anyone. Understand?"

And then he had to go and ruin it!

I nodded my head and turned around to open my door. I could hear his footsteps as he walked away from my door and to his own. For one moment I thought that there could possibly be a nice side to Troy Bolton. I mean there obviously was – but it seemed like he wasn't too keen to let that nice side show through! Shame!

Of course when I entered the door to my house I was pounced on by my mum who questioned where the hell I had been and why the hell I was so bloody wet?

I told her how the rain started when I was walking home and that I was fine. Then I went up to my room to jump into a nice hot shower.

So that's what happened yesterday. And I was just too exhausted to actually write in you – so again I apologize.

* * *

**A/N** So... I'm aware that the first part of today was basically just describing yesterday... and I apologies for that. I am also aware that some people may be getting frustrated at the pace of this story. However, I wrote this (and am still writing this) as a side piece - some light hearted writing so that the angst and drama that I normally write wouldn't overwhelm me. Therefore, this will be going at a quite excruitngly long pace. In a few chapters the pace would eventually start to pick up - but only a little. I guess the thing is, that it as only been about 4 days since this diary was actually started; however, because of all the ramblings it seems to be longer. And to be honest, not a lot would happen in 4 days - I'm trying to keep it to that reality.

This is also going to be insanely long. (or at least insanely in my opinion) I am nowhere near half way through writing this and it is already past 50 000 words.

So I know that some people were looking forward to seeing Gabriella having a makeover - however, I think that's kind of cliche and I'm really trying to stay away from these really obvious cliche's (i.e. Gabi being partnered with Chad instead of Troy). There will be times when there will be some cliches but as much as possible I'll be trying to stay away from them... hopefully.

As always - please make my day - by leaving a review. Tell me what you liked, what you hated, what I could improve, and questions - whatever you want. Every review will recieve a sneak peek of the next chapter.

XxxNicolexxX


	9. September 7th part 2

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot

**A/N** So HSM3 was absolutely brilliant! I walked around after I'd seen it in a daze and smiling happily at random people lol! If you feel like chatting about it just PM me and I'll happily talk.

Anyway, thanks to all those who have been reviewing - this story as over 100 reviews in just 9 chapters so I'm so happy!

**

* * *

**

September 7th

Anyway today my mum woke me up. I got showered and dressed. Mum said something about how she had to go to work and couldn't drop me to school. I told her not to worry. As I was walking out of the house I saw Troy and his father walking out of their door.

"Montez… get in the car! We need to talk!"

I walked over to their car and got into the backseat as did Troy. His father seemed to be on his blue tooth talking to someone.

"Listen about wearing all this pink…" Troy started

"Yea…"

"Um… I don't have pink clothes – not a colour I take to wearing. So I don't think I can do it until I buy some pink clothes…" Troy said

"Troy don't worry about it…" I sighed

"Huh?" Troy asked confused

"There's no point wasting your money buying clothes that your never going to wear again! Don't bother…"

"But we made a bet and I always stick to my bets…"

"Yeah well there's no point… besides I feel kind of bad about yesterday. I mean you could have just left me to walk home in my t shirt and you wouldn't have gotten as soaked…"

"Um… ok then. Thanks I guess. But listen don't you dare mention yesterday to any of your geeky friends…"

"Don't worry. I heard you yesterday…"

The rest of the ride was in silence. And I'm currently sitting in the car now writing in you...

* * *

You know some part of me would really have liked to know the Troy Bolton who was kinder. However any hope of that was quickly dashed. Instead it seemed as if Troy went out of his way to humiliate me today. (Ok I wouldn't actually say _humiliate_ me but he sure was much more horrible to me than he was normally.) I mean normally he didn't go out of his way to be such an ass to me!

As soon as the 'fearsome foursome' (That's Zeke; Jason; Chad and Troy) walked into the homeroom Troy immediately called out in that cocky voice of his.

"Hey Montez! How's your boyfriend?"

I looked confused

"Wait a minute! The bitch hasn't got a boyfriend… I wonder why Chad?"

And then Chad answered

"Why that would be because she's so bloody ugly! Not to mention her freaky ways…"

My face burned in embarrassment. The class burst out into snorts and laughter except Taylor who just glared at Troy and Chad. They noticed her glaring.

"Hold up Chad! I think I know why she ain't got a boyfriend?"

"Why?"

"Because she's too busy shagging McKessie? Ain't that right Montez. You are actually a dike!"

"Ha! That would explain her man clothes…" Chad burst out into laughter.

Zeke and Jason just stood behind them. They were smiling but you could see that they weren't as in to it as Troy and Chad.

I never actually really told you about Zeke and Jason. Zeke is a pretty ok guy. I think his problem is that he hangs around too much with Chad and Troy – guys who are serious asses. And of course if you hang with those two people automatically fear you. But I've noticed that Zeke isn't as mean as those two. He's a good basketball player and an excellent baker! Jason is ok I guess although he can be a bit stupid. I'm serious – he definitely fulfils that whole stereotype about jocks being dumb!

Anyway I got pretty upset at that comment as the class burst out again into laughter. Taylor leant over and whispered for me to just ignore them. That's something that I really admire about Taylor. No matter what she is still this really strong and confident person even if people take the piss out of her. She's the captain of the science club and that automatically means that she's got a first class ticket to being a geek. However she's this really pretty and confident girl. She doesn't let people like Troy and Chad bring her down – and I admire her for that!

I spent the rest of the class with my head down and wondering how the hell I managed to think that Troy Bolton was actually nice. I mean for those few minutes yesterday he was – but now? Troy Bolton had gone back to being the arrogant ass that I know he is!

* * *

So English came way too soon. I was dreading working with Chad. I think that Troy realising that he had shown me a nicer side to him had decided that he and his 'posse' were going to go out of their way to hurt me!

I guess I wouldn't have been this upset if he hadn't shown me that in actual fact he wasn't a completely heartless bastard. That in fact he did have a nice bone in his very attractive and sexy body! And that was what was getting me a bit upset. You probably don't get what the hell I meant but it's complicated.

So there I was sitting in English. And Chad comes and plonks himself right next to me. Obnoxious bastard!

So yesterday we had decided that he would take home both of our work and re work on it.

"Listen… I left some of your things in there because I couldn't understand it. And I added quite a bit from mine – although I did try and leave out the swearing…"

I have to say that I was shocked that he had actually managed to get the work done so soon. I had thought that him being him would actually take about a week to complete the task. How wrong was I? He'd managed to do it in a day!

_One of the main contrasts in the plays Much Ado About Nothing and Othello is that one is a comedy and another is not. Much Ado About Nothing is a comedy whereas Othello isn't. Much Ado About Nothing and Othello compare as there is in both plays a perfect woman. Hero in Much Ado About Nothing and Desdemona in Othello are both seen as the perfect 'innocent' wives. However both of their innocence is questioned. Like in Othello, Desdemona's innocence could be questioned as she had gone against her father and deceived him by getting married to Othello without his consent. I guess in those days women belonged to the men - something which I am sure would get so many of the women in today's world pissed. The quotation "And look to her Moor For she deceived her father and may thee' displays Desdemona's deception well and is a seed of doubt planted into Othello's mind over his wife's innocence. In Much Ado About Nothing, Hero's honour is also questioned when Claudio thinks that she had slept with someone else and was therefore unfaithful to him. Unfaithfulness comes up in both plays and both are rumours started by the villains – Iago in Othello and Don Pedro's bastard brother Don Jon in Much Ado About Nothing. However, Don Jon is seen as a villain throughout the text. For his frustration at being the illegitimate child would have been recognised by the Elizabethan audience and therefore the hints of villainy would have been picked up by the audience. In those days sex outside of marriage was a bad thing and people looked down on that. So if someone was born outside of marriage then they would have been a bastard. Nowadays being a bastard is considered to be a normal thing and is not offensive. How many people here are bastards? I think that this whole sex outside of marriage was one of the reasons that Claudio and Hero hooked up. I mean It's not like they actually knew head or tail about each other. It's all like 'Oh yeah he's sexy I'm going to marry him' and 'Oh man she's got a nice rack – yeah I think I'll do her! Oh but wait! Sex outside marriage isn't right in these times so I'll have to marry the hot chick to screw her'. Or at least that's the impression that I get from it! I mean they don't know anything about each other so it can't possibly be the PERSONALITIES that they are falling in love with. That means there's only one conclusion – they have got to think that the other one is unbelievably sexy and hot and therefore don't give a damn about what the person is actually like. _

I have to say that even though it isn't perfect it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I see that he wasn't prepared to let go of the whole part of why Claudio and Hero hooked up but other than that I was impressed. He had managed to make it into something a lot better for a presentation to present in front of a sixteen year old class. Even though I didn't want to admit that _Chad Danforth_ had managed to do something good I had to.

"It's really good Chad…"

"I know…"

What the hell is with those two and their cockiness?

* * *

Lunch! One word…

The word lunch for most people would bring a smile onto their face. For most people they would say it would be their favourite period. However for those who are not ruling the school with their popularity the word lunch inspires terror and dread. Because it is the word lunch where they are on their own. Where they are let out into the harsh world of jocks and cheerleaders. Because it is then where they are forced to endure the verbal and yes, sometimes even physical abuse. It is there where they are no longer in their sanctuary of safety but apart of a whole new and terrifying world. A world where constant degrading remarks are common. A world where students would look over their shoulders in fear in case a lone slice of pizza happens to fling into their back or a jug of shuddering cold water happens to find its way pouring its contents over your head.

And it is this world where Taylor and I happened to wander into.

"Hey here come the dikes!" A loud yell which I was pretty sure was Troy's voice broke through the noisy cafeteria. People stopped talking as they turned to look at who had entered the cafeteria. Upon seeing Taylor and I they immediately burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Troy and his basketball friends screaming the loudest. My face burned in embarrassment. Taylor however didn't seem to be that effected. She merrily rolled her eyes and walked over to the lunch line. Again with the confidence!

As we sat down on a table of our own Taylor smiled reassuringly at me.

"You know Gabi I honestly don't know how they can call _us_ lesbians? I mean the cheerleaders constently show each other their bras and underwear all going 'Oh my Gawd! I totally have that bra'. I mean their the ones who kiss each other and touch each other and then they have the nerve to call us lesbians…"

"Hmmm…"

"Don't worry about it… whilst their all rejoicing in their glory now, we will work our asses off. Then when we're the ones with top jobs and their stuck serving burgers at McDonalds we'll be the ones laughing!"

"Yeah…"

"Gabi what the hell is wrong with you? I mean your usually the one who would be saying all of this! You're the one who would be having a rant about how much of bastards the jocks are! If it's the bullying forget it! But tell me what the hell is wrong?"

"Tay… you promise you won't tell a soul…"

Taylor looked a bit surprised. I guess there's one thing you should know about our relationship. We don't tend to go into the whole 'secret' thing. We're only close in the aspect that we've spent countless school days together in 'nerdville'. We're not as close that we share our whole life stories with each other…

"I promise…"

"Hey dikes!" Chad's voice now rung out.

Taylor's eyes clouded over in fury. She stood up and marched over to the 'jock' table.

"Listen here Danforth! I don't know who the hell you and Bolton think you are but you cannot go around using offensive terms such as dikes. And you may want to go and get your facts right because Gabi and I are not lesbians. We just happen to be two friends against this world people like to call 'popularity'. And anyway what the hell is wrong with being a 'dike'. I'm not saying that I am but you using that term and making it out to be something bad can certainly cause offence to people. And that's something you both need to learn. That you cannot possibly go around insulting people every second of your wretched lives. Oh yes now in high school it seems ok to go around insulting people but you both need to wake up. Because you can't do this for the rest of your sorry lives. Because once you are out there in the real world if you insult people it could end up with you losing jobs or hell even getting arrested. Don't look at me like that Danforth – yes I did say arrested. Because if you use offensive terms such as 'dike' in the real world someone could easily report you… so I suggest you keep your unworthy opinions to yourself because frankly I couldn't give a shit about them! And I'm pretty sure people would be better of without them…"

And with those words Taylor stormed off – our of the cafeteria. And me? I decided that now if not ever was the time I needed to show my friendship and loyalty – so I therefore ran after Taylor too.

* * *

Walking home was a nightmare. (By the way the rest of the school day was basically the same old shit – people sniggering and that sort of thing – seems like Troy really wanted to make it obvious that he hates my guts) I started my normal journey of walking the half hour walk. There were still pretty big puddles on the roads however me being me never took that much notice to them – until of course it was too late! Because there on my walk home, a car comes speeding – music blaring obnoxiously loud (Don't know what the song was) and then all of a sudden I feel this cold water splash all over me. I turn around and feel the water slap me harshly in the face. And then I see it – water dripping from my hair I notice the striking car speed away. And there was no doubt who was in it - A certain bastard who happens to be Satan's son and his beloved best friend. (It was Chad's car by the way – remember that Troy's is ruined). And even through the water blocking my ears and the sound of it dripping off me and splattering to the ground I could still make out the distant cackle that belonged to the Bolton – Danforth combination as they sped on their way to Troy's house.

You know, I would have thought that Chad would have spread the news that I lived next door to his best friend around the whole school by now! But not a single person seemed to have known – must have been the work of Troy Bolton.

Anyway there I was standing on the pavement, water dripping from me and I'm completely soaked and that son of a bitches words came back to me. _If there's one thing I don't do is leave girls who only live next door to me walking home soaking wet._ Well guess what Bolton – you just did it!

And that brings me to now. I'm sitting here in my room after having a lovely hot shower (again) whilst I write in you. Thankfully mum wasn't home when I arrived otherwise I may have had to answer some unwanted questions. Like why the hell was I soaking wet whilst the sun was happily shining through the few clouds in the blue sky? And what the hell would I reply to that? 'Oh yeah I'm soaked because that bastard who lives next door decided that it would be a good idea to drench me from a puddle.'

I can actually see the two bastards from my window playing basketball in his back yard. My window overlooks their back yard by the way…

Anyway right now I'm exhausted and I've got a ton of homework to attend to. I decided that I needed to write in you first to make up for the lack of writing I did yesterday (I'm sorry). I probably won't write again today – mainly because this homework is not going to do itself – and I'm also exhausted. You know thinking about how Bolton can go from being all kind and nice to turning into a complete and utter bastard is really infuriating! I mean yesterday even though he was a clueless bastard to start off with, he ended up being alright… and I guess when he was alright and kinder he seemed great. But now he's even worse than before. Because before he never used to torment me like he is now.

I guess that even though he could do one nice thing, Troy Bolton really is the heartless bastard I've thought him to be all this time. I mean the way he's been acting shows me that even though I now know that he _has_ got a kind bone in his body – that bone rarely ever surfaces and I would just have to accept that fact…

* * *

**A/N** Ok – so first I would like to say that some of this may be offensive of which I apologise – I just want to get across how big bastards they are being to Gabriella and Taylor and how narrow minded they were. I do not mean to cause offence.

I would also like to apologise (again) - I know a few people were interested in seeing Troy arriving to school in pink; however, I didn't feel like that. I feel that Gabriella decided that because Troy was nice to her she didn't want to go through with the bet. I also didn't feel like going down that whole route. I'm aware that sometimes I can have you geared up for something (i.e. Gabriella getting a makeover, Troy dressing in pink) and I apologise - however, I'm trying to stay away from some of the cliche things. There will probably be quite a few cliche things (the whole next door neighbour is a jerk thing is already quite cliche) but I will try and add my own little twist on them.

I would also like to say a huge thank you to all those who have been reviewing. I love reading what you think of the chapter so please keep them coming.

As always - review and you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter

XxxNicolexxX


	10. September 8th

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot

**A/N** So I've seen HSM3! It's amazing! I walked out of the cinema with a huge smile on my face and I guess I must have looked wierd to people because I was walking around smiling at them. Furthermore, there was also Twilight cut outs in the cinema - so I had a good time ogling Edward lol!

Anyway, I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Your reviews meant a lot and I couldn't believe how many I recieved. So thank you all!

**

* * *

**

September 8th

Hola diary!

Ok so operations…

Operation 'think of a new catchphrase': again I'm going to see how that all works out. I haven't really had that much time yesterday – it was a pretty stressful and annoying day

Operation 'think of a name for diary': sorry again! Again I didn't have time to look on the websites. I know that I should get on with it… I mean it's what the fifth day that I'm now writing in you? Hold on… nope! It's now the sixth day that I'm writing and I still haven't thought up a name for you. Although I do know what I want you to mean – something like secret keeper or something to do with listener or good at keeping secrets! So I guess that all I have to do now is find a name which represents those meanings or something similar! So I guess you could say that yes I have made progress with this operation! Even if it is in fact very little progress – it _is_ still progress!

Operation 'Work on shitty comebacks': so I've finished this one and therefore don't need to write this operation down any more in my whole list of operations. I have to say that I am pretty damn proud of myself that it only took me two or three days to work on it! And even though I'm not the queen of comebacks, I have definitely improved and am pleased! At least now I won't be embarrassing myself when someone asks me 'Is it clear?' and I say 'Actually its cloudy'… that will always make me cringe!

Operation 'Bring that arrogant ass Troy Bolton down a few pegs': I'm working on it. However now Troy is starting to piss me off… I just feel like avoiding him for a few days before I have a confrontation with him

So I'm sorry but I know that the operations have been pretty damn shitty. I haven't really worked on any of them – I guess they seemed alright when I didn't have that much going on in my life. Funny really that the moment I get you; something interesting actually happens. Although I have to say that I am not enjoying this type of interesting. Personally I would rather just have my normal boring life back!

So by the way I'm just bloody grateful that I didn't have some bloody weird dream! I mean I was really scared that my next dream was going to be when I actually _marry_ Troy Bolton. Not just have him sexy wink at me – but actually marry the bastard! I mean how scary would that have been? But thankfully I haven't been able to remember whatever shit I managed to dream last night!

Anyway today I woke up and then I realised that I couldn't possibly ride with Troy. Especially not after the way that he's been treating me lately! I have to admit that there was a part of me which just wanted to be stronger than this and say 'No! I am going to get a ride to school!' But there's also a huge and even bigger part of me that just wants to avoid him now. And I guess it is that part which wins. (I know I tend to have these arguments in my head a lot! But hey – I'm a mad person! I would have thought that you had figured that out by now!) I think that for now I need to add another operation to my list. Operation 'Avoid Troy Bolton the bastard and whose also known as Satan's son'

However with my bad luck I managed to get out of the house at the same time as the Bolton duo (that's the father and the son by the way) Coach called out if I was going with them but I just shouted back that I decided that it would be better to walk – I needed to get some exercise. That excuse seemed to please him – he's always going on about how us students are coach potatoes and really need to gain some proper exercise. I didn't catch a look at _his_ face though – mainly because I am going to be serious about my Operation 'Avoid Troy Bolton the bastard and whose also known as Satan's son'

So I started off on my walk and was just thinking to myself how the hell I let Troy get away with his bet. I mean I honestly don't know what the hell was going on in my screwed up mind that managed to convince me that Troy shouldn't fulfil his part of the bet and come to school dressed all in pink! We had after all made a deal! But no – I had to go and remember how nice he was and feel all shitty bad and then open my big mouth and say 'Troy don't worry about it'. And thinking about it now what the hell must Bolton have thought of me when I said that. He must have thought I was suddenly crushing on him or something – I mean I gave up seeing him turn up to school dressed head to toe in pink, humiliating himself in front of the East High population (although I'm sure he'd have come up with an excuse)! He must have thought that I had liked him – and that would explain why he was being all bitchy and bastardy to me (is bastardy even a word? Oh no hold on I think it's bastardly) ok that would explain why he was being all bitchy and bastardly to me! Because he thought I was crushing on him!

Oh my god!

* * *

You know I really need to think about getting myself a car! I mean how much can it cost? I desperately need one though because lugging my books to school whilst walking first thing in the morning can be bloody tiring! I mean a few days travelling in the back of the Bolton's car and look how lazy I've become! Coach is not going to be pleased when he realises my lack of fitness in the dreaded lesson people love to call Gym. I mean it's not as if Gym is going to help when I become something like… I don't know but I'm pretty sure that it's not going to help! I mean sure I'll have to be healthy and all that shit but come on! There is a thing called eating healthy and I could get a bit of exercise when I walk around or something like that! I honestly don't see why that dreaded lesson should be graded. I mean if they want to have that lesson they could do what they do in England and have the lesson but not grade it. Therefore students don't have to worry about passing and they could therefore piss around! Sport is taken way too seriously in this country!!

Anyway back to me getting a car! I think I might try and stop by some car shops or something – maybe go on some websites – to try and find me a decent priced car! Ok so I guess that's another operation to add to the list. Although it's not going to be top priority as my other operations. This one will be called Operation 'Try and find out about what car I want to get to drive my lazy ass around in'. Perfect!

I mean how much can a regular car cost? And I think I've told you already that I've only got 104 in my 'saving for a car' fund (By the way that fund isn't actually a proper fund – it's basically whatever cash stuffed into a box). I think I might ask mum to pay for some of it as well. I mean she's gone half the time earning money so I'm sure that she wouldn't mind sparing me a few bucks (ok I know that it isn't just a _few_ bucks but whatever – I know there goes my 'catchphrase' again). I hope she feels kind and considerate because I really need to get myself a car. It would also help if I happen to be stuck in a certain situation like I was a few days ago and had to be carried home in the middle of a storm (Ok by the way it wasn't a seriously bad storm – just a bit of thunder and heavy rain) by a certain basketball captain who also happens to be a complete and utter bastard now!

So anyway – me worrying about getting a car aside – I am now sitting here in maths. I've finished whatever shitty work there was to do and am now wishing that someone would just take a gun and shoot me (Ok not literally diary – I'm not _that_ crazy! I mean I would like to have a life where I am this really rich and successful woman who has actually got a fantastic life!) All I want is to not have to live the part of my life where I'm sitting here in maths class – ok I would prefer not to have to undergo the whole of high school but it's the maths class which I am seriously hating right now.

I mean I usually like maths and everything – mainly because it's a pretty damn easy class once you've grasped the whole concept of the gazillion number of rules and formulas there are. But after that the work is really pretty easy! But now – I am stuck with the misfortune of sitting here in this bloody class with two of the most dense cheerleaders there have got to be! I think I may have mentioned this a few days ago but you know what? This is my diary, and I am way too pissed to care weather or not you give a shit about me moaning about having to hear their pointless conversation! And their _voices_! I'm serious I have never heard anything more annoying. Their voices are all high and whiny. And their just dragging out every syllable. I hate it when people do that. It's like 'Oohhhh myyyyy Gaaaaaawwd! (Thing Janice from friends – annoying voice and all) Trooyy Booowltn is juuuuuust soooooooooooo freaaaaaaaking hawt and soooooo toowtaly sweeet!' And their saying all this shit (and yes it is shit – I mean since when is Troy Bolton a.k.a Satan's son so totally sweet! Apart from the time where he carried me home in the rain and gave me his sweatshirt so that I wouldn't get wet instead of just leaving me there) in this whiny and nasally voice. Blah!!

I mean it's not as if I have to already listen about the so called God as every one keeps yapping on about how he's going to lead the basketball team to victory this season and how he is going to bring back that trophy to East High! No! Now I have to endure talks praising the dreaded Bolton ass whilst I am sitting in _maths class_! I mean if there was one place where I thought that I wouldn't have to endure listening to that ridiculous name (Ok this is just my hatred speaking here – I don't have anything against the actual _name_ Troy Bolton – it's just the person who it represents that I loathe). I would have thought that the maths class would have been the one place where I wouldn't have to hear about the bloody basketball captain! But I guess we all think things and then find that it totally doesn't come true!

So yeah maths is now pissing me off! Not the whole bloody Pythagoras formula (I mean who gives a shit about calculating the unknown side of a right angle triangle?). Because I have to say that even though I don't see the point in it, I am actually good at it (And no it is not just because I am a geek and being good at trigonometry comes with the territory… ok so maybe it is!)

But the whole listening to how fit Mister Bloody Troy Bolton is! Listening to how he is so good at his free throws! Listening to how sexy his voice is. Listening to how sexy his winking is.

OK! Yeah – I _had_ to listen to that part. So I guess that they noticed too – so it wasn't just me in my weird world of dreaming where Troy had a sexy wink! His winks really are sexy! I've got to see him (in real life) when he does this wink. I need to see if it was like the one in my dream. I know you're thinking 'Dudette! All winks are the bloody same!! One eyelid comes down and then shoots back up again' But no – Troy's wink is this whole sexy wink! I'm serious! If you've ever happened to see Hairspray – or even the trailer – just look at Link's wink (by the way he's played by Zac Efron! And he's also extremely fit! He's the one whose got his hair all slicked back and is the one Tracy falls for) Troy's wink is a lot like Link's. If you watch it on the trailer, you can actually hear that little noise (don't know how to explain it) which just emphasises the wink.

You know what I just realised? I just wasted a whole paragraph on telling a notebook to watch a trailer! I mean how the hell are you my oh so sweet diary (Yea I know I still need to look at the baby names website – but I'm in maths class right now and am therefore unable to do such a thing) meant to actually watch this trailer that I was yapping on about! Oh well!

Anyway… I think I'm beginning to get a bit too carried away with this whole winking business! Stupid bloody dream! I mean if it wasn't for that dream, then I would never have actually even _thought_ about Troy's sexy winking! And you know for the past few paragraphs I've sounded like the cheerleaders. I mean they're busy adoring Troy's sexy wink – and so was I! I'm becoming like the cheerleaders!! Noooooooooooooooooooo!

Someone help me!!

I'm turning into a cheerleader!!

Ok, so sorry about my little break down there. You know I actually ended up silent screaming in the middle of class. You do know what silent screaming is right?

Ok, so basically it's like I'm opening my mouth to scream and I've got the whole facial expression (scrunched up face and frantic eyes) and everything – it's just that no sound comes out. I seriously could not have sound coming out though. I mean what the hell do you think the teacher (not to mention every body else) would have said and done if all of a sudden I started screaming in my high pitched voice? Probably lectured me and given me a detention for disrupting class! (Yea by the way – maths teacher's a bitch right now!) And I would have been known as 'That weird girl who randomly started screaming'

However, even though no sound actually came out I still had my whole facial expression going on. And you may remember that I was sitting in between two bitchy cheerleaders. So there I am with my mouth wide open and looking like I'm about to kill someone with my face all scrunched up. And then the cheerleaders must have stopped their conversation and just stared at my face. Because the next thing I know, their conversation directs right around to me… that's right moi!

Cheerleader 1: Um… is she ok?

Cheerleader 2: I don't know… what is up with her face?

Cheerleader 1: You know if she does that often she'll get wrinkles

Cheerleader 2: Oh my Gawd! That would so look ugly

Cheerleader 1: Yea and then she'd have to go and have like plastic surgery!

Cheerleader 2: I'm going to have plastic surgery

Cheerleader 1: Really?

Cheerleader 2: Oh yeah! I'm thinking maybe I'll get my nose smaller…

Cheerleader 1: I might change my chin

Cheerleader 2: You should!

Cheerleader 1: Hey!

Cheerleader 2: What? I'm helping you out here…

Ok so their conversation about me wasn't exactly _nice_! And it probably lasted a few seconds – but whatever! I mean look at how stupid they were. If it was anybody else the insults would have already started – but these two started yapping on about plastic surgery…

You know what I don't know why that's a bad thing! It's a good thing! Because that means that I didn't have to face any more insults! Yay me! (Ok so I'm starting to sound like London Tipton now! Except of course that I'm not jumping up and down clapping my hands!)

Someone save me from the brainless cheerleaders who just missed out on an opportunity to take the piss out of me!!

Someone save me from the people who keep reminding me about Troy Bolton's sexy winking!!

Oh damn it! Someone just save me!!

Anyone??

* * *

A/N So I was hyper when I wrote this.

And this chapter is just rambling - nothing actually happens. However, next chapter is when the storyline will start to pick up. I know a lot of people have been wanting the story to pick up so hopefully you'll be more happier...

By the way, I've had some people ask me if I can update quicker. I would like to; however, I do need to stay on track and keep a certain number of chapters ahead. If I didn't and just uploaded all the chapters that I have written at once, you'll end up with daily updates for about a week or two and then after that, no update for another month or two.

This way, you know that I will update once a week. On the rare occasion I may update twice. Towards the end, the updates will become more frequent; however, for now the updates are going to have to remain at once a week.

Anyway, review and as always you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter.

XxxNicolexxX


	11. September 8th part 2

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot

**A/N **

So I've FINALLY finished the outline - this whole time I had a few things that I knew I wanted to write about but I didn't know _when _I was going to write them and I had no idea how the story would finish and what would actually happen. So a couple of days ago I sat down with all my ideas, got a calender, and organised everything - and you have no idea how happy I was when I did that.

I've also decided on doing a sequel. I've had so much fun writing this so far and I've had so much of ideas going on that I decided a sequel was the only way I was actually going to be able to fulfill it all. So I just thought I'd tell you that...

I would also like to say that in upcoming weeks updates may not be as completely regularly as I'd like them to be - I may be a few days late. Right now, I am in the process of going to all the sixth form/colleges open evenings and there's a whole load of schools I've got to attend. Then I've got to decide on the applications and fill all of them out. And my mocks are in December so I may be trying to attend a few revision classes and I'll definitely need to revise a lot which means I'll have less time to write and sometimes even get the chance to post. Therefore, for the next five weeks, updates may be a little shaky - but I promise not to keep you waiting that long (i.e. more than two weeks)

Anyway, I know that hardly anything actually happened last chapter - and that some people didn't actually like that. However, there will be some chapters where nothing much actually happens - it's just rambling on Gabriella's part about whatever is happening in her mind. I did this because at first I was just writing this for me, so the rambling was just something light and fun and something that I enjoyed. And I would like to say that the story pace will be slow and I know that some people may not like this but it's only been a few days since the start of the diary and in reality, not that much would have changed in just a few days.

But I do hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully from here you'll find that it gets more interesting...

* * *

Yea so I'm reading what I just wrote during maths. By the way I'm now sitting on my roof – I know it's not my roof but I believe that we've already had this conversation before! Go to… (Hold on whilst I flick back through the pages of my pointless rambling) September 6th. The day I made that unfortunate bet with Satan's son! You know I've been thinking and if I hadn't made that bet then I wouldn't have had to undergo the humiliation that I went through yesterday. Surprisingly it calmed down today – I mean I've still got people sniggering at me but it's not as if it's the outright blatant bitching in front of me done by them bloody basketball lunk heads!!! You know I've just thought of a better name than lunk heads! I mean I know it's Taylor's favourite way of expressing her hatred towards them but listen to mine – _flunk_ heads!!! Is that not just the coolest (the _cooliest _– oh come on what do you mean what the hell was with 'cooliest'? Hello! Drake and Josh diary!) I mean it totally fits! You just add an f in front of the 'lunk'! And there you have it – exactly what them people who throw around a basketball for touchdowns (By the way I'm quoting the dragon lady here! I _do _know that basketball players fling balls around the court (another quotation from the dragon lady) for baskets! Even I – the loser at sports (literally too) know that piece of pointless information!). I mean they flunk at lessons and everything so it only seems more appropriate – ok another operation! (More like a note to self but whatever – I'll stick it with the operations) Operation 'Mention my cool new name for the basketball bastards – flunk heads! To Taylor'

So yeah – I was talking about how if I hadn't made that bet than I wouldn't have had to go through all that shit that happened yesterday! You my oh so sweet diary may ask why? Simple!

If we had never made that bet than I wouldn't have been stuck here until it rained

Also Troy wouldn't have been stuck with me

Then Troy wouldn't have noticed me walking home

Troy wouldn't have felt bad about me getting soaked and have given me his sweatshirt

He wouldn't have felt bad and decided to carry me home

He wouldn't have realised that his reputation was on the line by actually doing a nice thing

Therefore he wouldn't have decided that he needed to remind me that in fact he is a bloody bastard and there is no shit that I can do to change that!

So yeah…

Anyway I first started by telling you that I was reading what I had written in Maths. And I have come to the conclusion that I must have been going through some weird thing – some sort of disease of being too close to those cheerleaders. Because what I had written was really weird – I mean what the hell was up with the whole 'Someone save me'! I'm talking to a freaking diary! How can a diary save me? I mean it would be understandable if people were actually going to read you (and by doing so would get their asses kicked for invading my privacy) but, I don't plan on leaving you around for someone to get their hands on you, so personally no one would have seen my pleas for help! Therefore what I had written was basically crap – just wanted to clear that up! (By the way this is the part about me asking someone to save me – all that stuff before is not crap)

* * *

So I am still on this roof! You're probably wondering why I am not sitting with my one and only good (ish) friend. (By the way the whole 'ish' is basically because she's in between a good friend and the sort of person who you basically only ever chat to in class)

I don't know why but I think it's about time I start getting more friends. I'm not talking about the whole 'I'm a bitch! Oh are you a bitch too? Oh great! We're both bitches so how about we both become bitchy friends?' I'm talking about the whole 'Shit! I just broke up with my boyfriend (not that I'll actually have one but I'm just using this as an example) and I really need some comforting. Now who the hell should I call? Oh right! My best friend/s who I can tell anything and everything too because I know that no matter whatever shit happens we'll go through it together (Is that too cliché?) and they're the one's who I would call'.

Yea… so another operation (WOW! I really am on a whole 'think up of as many operations for me to complete in my boring and non eventful life'). This operation would be Operation 'Have Taylor move up from just a friend to a bloody best friend to the bloody end!'

Perfect!

* * *

So you know what? (This is the part where you're meant to say 'what?'… but obviously you're a notebook so you can't do that – never mind) I've just realised that today I haven't had to deal with that much shit from the bastard and his posse. You know I think I should make up nicknames for them all. I mean, like I call Troy Satan's son! I think Chad would be Afro head! Seriously you have got to see this guy's afro. I'm not sure if I've told you this before but he has got the _craziest_ hair! It's actually pretty cool! And then Zeke would be baker boy – mainly because he loves baking as well as playing basketball. And Jason – Jason would be Estupido boy (Stupid just sounds too boring – and I've got to make these nicknames a tad bit more intersante – by the way that means interesting in Spanish!) Mum actually knows Spanish – it's just that she never got around to teaching me. I mean I've managed to pick up the few odd words here and there but that's about it! I guess one of the reasons is that she's hardly ever home to teach me. And even when I was younger, and she was home, she would always be working in her little office.

Anyway I'm starting to go off topic. I tend to do that a lot so soz about that! (By the way diary soz means sorry – it's just a totally better way of saying sorry) As I was saying – Satan's son and Afro head didn't do anything me today. And I'm beginning to wonder why? I mean why start it up and then stop all of a sudden? Or maybe they thought they had already done enough damage and therefore didn't feel like doing anything else to me today – they must have needed to give themselves a break… that or they are right now at this moment harassing some other poor kid!

It's strange though! I mean they don't seem like the type of bullies to just give up on their helpless and defenceless victims after a day of harassment and hurt!

* * *

So… I can so wait until the bell goes indicating the end of lunch. Because it would be when that bell goes off that I would have to go for my dreaded English lesson! With the Afro head! Blah! You know I should actually be thankful! I mean I could have actually been stuck with Satan's son! Oh – that would have been the end of my life for definite! I mean not only would I have to live next door to the bastard but I'd actually have to do a project with him. I rally feel sorry for Taylor. I mean she's the one whose actually stuck with him – and here I am complaining about how I'm dreading a lesson with Afro head! How do you think she feels? She has to cope with the Boltonater (What do you think of that nickname by the way – I know it doesn't scream out my hate for him as much as Satan's son; however, this just sort of rolled of the tongue much more easier.) I have to make sure that I ask her about how her project is working out…

Oh God! There it is! That decisive BBBrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!! You know it's actually really hard to say the 'g' sound for a while. I mean it just doesn't work – seriously try saying gggggggggggg. Although you can't so I will. It doesn't work properly! It just sounds like I'm a chugging train!

Anyway I am seriously considering just bunking off and staying up here. However most people have seen me today so that wouldn't work to well. And Troy being Troy would probably figure that I'm up here and sell me out for his own personal hateful gain! God I hate him!!!

* * *

So I am now sitting in the dreaded English lesson next to Taylor. Our teacher didn't bother showing up (I think someone may have said that she's sick) so we therefore had a supply. Now it turns out that this supply is one of those seriously gullible supply teachers. Either that or she's trying to act like a friend to us. You see she came in and said

"So young adults (see how she's trying to win us over – a lot of teachers say that we're children) what are you meant to be doing in this lesson…"

Now I and a few other wanted to say something about us working on these projects. But no! Those basketball flunk heads (mainly Satan's son and Afro head) decided that they were going to flat out lie.

"Miss! We're talking to our mates about some Shakespeare plays…"

Now, no proper teacher should actually have believed that! I mean which teacher sets their class to talk with their mates about some Shakespeare plays? Not only is that too vague but a teacher will never say talk with your mates. If a teacher would let us be with a mate s/he would say something like "Class, you may pick your own partner or group for this project…" She would NOT and I repeat not, say "Class just talk with your mates…"

But this teacher was obviously not a proper teacher. Because she just happily smiled and said "Ok then – carry on!" Not to mention that she said it in that overly perky voice.

You know what I bet that she's an ex cheerleader who as now been forced by her parents to become a part time supply teacher to pay for her own cosmetic surgery! (I mean she seriously looks like the type of person who looks like she would get plastic surgery! Her nose for instance – looks waaay to fake to be real. I mean it's like a perfect shape of a nose – you know one that people would draw in a perfect world? And let me tell you – it is practically impossible for anyone to have a perfect nose. It has GOT to have something a teeny weeny bit wrong with it. Like it might have a kink in it. Or there could be a small birth mark. Or there could be a spot. Or a scar – something! It could be too big or too small! But no – she had a perfect nose – which made me come to the conclusion that she had whatever was wrong with it corrected through plastic surgery!) Either that or she found the basketball team attractive… or intimidating and decided that by being overly perky she could win them over! In which case that's perverted and totally illegal.

Now I know you must be thinking that I am one of those annoying geeks who would rather do work than chat with mates. But I tell you I'm not! Seriously though I am actually a bit relieved that I don't have to spend this class with Chad. The only problem is that whatever we don't get done now we would eventually have to do later. Later as in perhaps our own spare time. Together. And that is why I would prefer to work at school, rather than have to work in our free time! At least here I have got the safety of knowing that there are about 20 other students in the same room as us.

So anyway I'm now here – sitting in my seat waiting for Taylor to pack her things and come over. She seemed like she was annoyed at not being able to carry on with the work – for the same reason that I was. She had been peacefully working when 'whatever her name is' came in. And now she had to pack it all away to move over to my seat. You may ask why the hell I couldn't be arsed to move my ass over to where her ass was sat. Simple! Where I'm seating we would be further away from the jocks!

Perfect

* * *

So I had to, of course, stop writing in you because Taylor had come over. And I really didn't feel like answering question of 'What is that?' (A notebook) and 'Can I read it?' (No of course you can't – would you let me read yours? Ha! Didn't think so!)

Anyway Taylor and I just basically chatted about how we were both coping with the dreaded duo. (Satan's son and Afro head by the way)

"So how have you been coping with Troy…?" I decided to ask first

"Oh my God! The bastard insists on coming over to my house because he doesn't want nerd germs at his place! I mean what the hell is with nerd germs?"

"Ha! I know – Chad's the same!"

"And working with Troy is frustrating! I just do what he says to stop him from throwing a hissy fit and consequently pissing me off!"

"What does he do…?"

"…to make everything so bloody frustrating? He's all 'But why do we have to do this play!' and 'This is so boring'! It may not sound frustrating but trust me – once you've heard his complaints about not understanding things several hundred times you just feel like picking up a book and throwing it at his obviously empty head!"

Empty but very sexy head… Damn! I have really got to stop thinking about his sexiness – I mean it's just his looks which are sexy! Because his character is probably the most un sexy thing I have ever come across! (Of course apart from the time when he carried me home in the middle of a freaking storm instead of leaving me there…)

"Yea Chad's pissing me off too. We're doing Much Ado about Nothing and Othello and he started talking about how Claudio and Hero were only getting married because they thought the other person was hot and wanted to have sex with each other!"

"Oh my God!"

"I know… although I guess one good thing is that he said that if I write some of the basic things and he turns it around a bit so that when we present it, the class won't get bored stiff like they normally do for me!"

"That's actually pretty cool… did he think of doing that himself?"

"Yeah…. That was what surprised me!"

"Yeah – pretty nice of him though. I mean he's actually volunteering to do some work! Troy here would do anything to volunteer to _get away_ from work!"

And this was where the weird bit happened. Taylor looked over at where the basketball flunk heads were seated. She looked at Chad (or at least it was in Chad's direction – I couldn't see properly) and then she did this whole secret smile thing. It was like a coy smile as if she just realised something and didn't want anyone else to know. And I was like shocked! I mean why would she do that?

"Um… Tay? What's with the smiling…?"

"Huh?"

I turned my head to see that her line of sight was at Chad and looked back at Taylor complete and utterly shocked! I mean she cannot and I mean cannot be smiling at Chad!!!

"Oh my God! Do not tell me that what I just told you made you see him in a completely new light?"

"Gabi don't worry – I mean I'm not about to start falling for the lunk heads (I know I should have said something then about my whole new nickname for them but then was not the time!) I just happened to admire something which I never thought I would admire in Danforth! And the fact that he is a tad bit cute… I guess…"

Ok so I know that I can't really actually talk seeing that I've probably filled a good number of your pages talking about how sexy and hot Troy (or his winking) is! But I don't know – I mean it just got me kind of pissed you know? I mean how can she start saying that she _admires_ a quality of Afro Head – the guy who is gobbing about the fact that we are lesbians! And I know now that I can't talk because I did too recognise a good quality in Satan's son – you know his whole carrying me home debacle!

So yeah – I was all blah after that! I'm not going to re write the whole conversation for you mainly because I can't be arsed and also the conversation was basically a waste of time. I mean we just chatted about un useful and totally irrelevant stuff. Like what colour is better – red or blue.

So yeah… I'm now actually sitting here at home writing my oh so eventful life! I'm actually flicking through today and I have realised that everything was basically boring. Apart from my whole freak out in math (I had a good reason) not one bit of interesting shit happened! Oh well… I think it's better for things not to happen! I mean otherwise everything becomes all Aaaarggghhh! And you just feel like screaming at the top of your voice and throwing something. And then you get all stressed and end up losing hair. And even though my hair can be totally unruly and tame I really don't want to lose it. Because it's a part of me and I'm a part of my hair! (Ok so I'm being slightly over dramatic but whatever!)

* * *

So you know how I was yapping on about how I am so bloody happy about my life being all drama less and nothing actually happening?

How bloody wrong was I? I'm talking about the fact that my life is now a tad more interesting! And that is a bad interesting!!!

My mother just talked to me whilst I was getting my hot chocolate (By the way I'm about to go to sleep) And she told me very lightly

"By the way Gabi – the Bolton's are coming over tomorrow for dinner…"

Oh yeah – it's a good thing I wasn't carrying any hot chocolate! Because I can assure you that if I was then I would have ended up burnt or something similar because of the fact that I would have dropped it! I mean the BOLTONS! Does she not know what this means???????

"Bolton's…. as in Sa - Troy will be coming?" My voice was all high and squeaky (it would be though because I had just been forced to undergo this awful information) and I could have kicked myself for almost letting my nickname for the bastard slip out!

"Yea of course – he is a Bolton isn't he?"

Yeah well I bet Nana Bolton and all the Auntie and Uncle Bolton's are too but I'm pretty damn sure that they're not coming for dinner – of course I never said this to my mum! Instead I turned around and did my whole silent screaming thing, making my way up to my bedroom – completely forgetting about the hot chocolate.

Speaking of hot chocolate I am now craving that – I need to have something to comfort me on this tragic day! And I am now going to head down and get myself hot chocolate.

Right before I kill myself!!!

Ok I just want you to know that I am pissing around! I am NOT suicidal! Just that I would prefer to be dead for those few hours rather than have to have Troy bloody Bolton sitting at my table…

Imagine it? Troy Bolton is coming to MY house for dinner!!!

Aaaarrggghhh!!!!

* * *

**A/N** Review and you'll recieve a sneak peek of the next chapter...

XxxNicolexxX


	12. September 9th

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot

**A/N **So first, I would like to say thank you so much to all of you have reviewed. You were all amazing!

And right now, I am going to read 'Double Cross' - the fourth book in the 'Noughts and Crosses' series by Malorie Blackman (If you haven't read it, check it out - it's amazing!) It was released on Thursday and I pre orded it - and it's finally come so I'm going to enjoy this afternoon/night reading! I'm really excited!

* * *

**September 9****th**

Hey oh wonderful diary…

You know today is the ninth day of the ninth month! Does anyone else think that that is pretty cool!!!

Anyway on with the operations…

Operation 'think of a new catchphrase': blah! This operation is beginning to piss me off! I just am finding it waaaaaaaaaay to hard! And with other operations this really is not a priority! So I think I'm going to put it on hiatus! (You do know what that means don't you? Basically I'm going to be having a break from this operation…)

Operation 'think of a name for diary': Ok… so before you can say 'Fool! You did not do ANYTHING on this operation, I will tell you that in fact I did – I just forgot to write that little bit of detail down (hey! Don't blame me – blame my now suddenly hectic life!) I did go on a website and I found a few names but I didn't like them – they were too boring. So for now you will still be called diary!

Operation 'Bring that arrogant ass Troy Bolton down a few pegs': Going to be hard as I am trying to avoid him

Operation 'Avoid Troy Bolton the bastard and whose also known as Satan's son': Yea that is also going to be hard seeing as he's coming over to my house for freaking dinner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I still don't know how I'm going to cope with that!

Operation 'Try and find out about what car I want to get to drive my lazy ass around in': Yea need to do this – I want a car!!!! (throwing a mini tantrum here!)

Operation 'Mention my cool new name for the basketball bastards – flunk heads! To Taylor': Still need to do this…

Operation 'Have Taylor move up from just a friend to a bloody best friend to the bloody end': Ongoing operation – will start working on it!

So today I am now unusually writing in you BEFORE I actually go to school. Why? I actually have no idea! I mean usually I am rushing around before school trying to get ready and make sure that I am actually in on time. Today? Yea I spent half the night awake thinking of various ways I can suddenly move to a far far away country – like I don't know… China! I happen to like Chinese food! Chicken noodles are my fave! At least I think I'll stop by China for dinner – therefore missing out on the dreaded 'Bolton invasion dinner' However, I do happen to have SOME common sense and know that that alternative is highly impossible! Therefore I was kept up and unable to sleep trying to think of ways to get out of the dinner. All I've got so far is that I've got waaaay to much of freaking homework! That should work (hopefully… ok then it won't work – why did you have to go and burst my bubble???)

So I am now watching people outside my window as they go on with their happy lives not having to worry about a bastard coming to their house for dinner! I mean it's not that I actually have anything against the actual Bolton parents (Except for the fact that they created a monster but whatever) I mean I'm sure that they didn't do anything wrong! I'm sure that they are both actually pretty two decent people! I mean – look at how Coach Bolton offered me a ride to school. If it was anyone else they would have made me run to school. But no! Coach offered me a ride! The thing is it's just their monster of a son I have a problem with! I mean he's got this humongous ego and is this cocky smart ass! Not to mention the fact that he can sure as hell be pretty damn intimidating when he wants to be!

Ok so now I really need to go! Otherwise I'm going to be late and then I'd get detention with the dragon lady! And I think we all know that that would be absolute pure torture!

Just looking through my wardrobe to see what the hell I'm going to wear…

* * *

So anyway… I am now still sitting here in my room! Because it seems that I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had forgotten that today was SATURDAY! Seriously though – who the hell forgets when it's Saturday? I mean I can understand if it's like a weekday when you've got school or something because those days all seem to blend together. But no! I had gone and forgotten the first day of my mini holiday. Ok so it's a two day holiday but it's still a holiday from school! And I had forgotten it!

So I am now majorly pissed seeing as I woke up at 7am on a Saturday morning. Who the hell does that? Actually I do know this one girl who goes to sleep every night at like 8 and wakes up at 6 30 – _every day_! Even on the flipping weekends! I mean whilst on a Friday or Saturday night most people haven't even left the house to begin their night at 8 – this person is going to sleep! Now I know that I haven't got that much of a social life but still – even I don't go to sleep at 8 on a weekend – hell I don't go to sleep at 8 on a _school night_! It's more like 10 – 10 30! And that's only because I happen to love my sleep (and I admit that I don't have any more interesting engagements *cough* parties *cough* to grace with my presence!)

But why me???? Why do I have to be the one who wakes up at 7am on a freaking Saturday morning thinking that it was a school day! It was only when I looked at my phone that I realised that today is indeed Saturday meaning that I should not have arisen from my bed before the grand old time of 11!!!!

And I am now going back to bed because quite frankly I'm a very pissed of person who would be very bitchy because I've missed out on a good 4 hours of sleep! So I am now going to try and get at least SOME of it!

And quite frankly I think I would need the sleep seeing as I have to deal with the bastardly Troy Bolton tonight!

……

You know I just thought of something! What you oh dear diary may ask? Troy Bolton is not going to be going anywhere on a Saturday night!!! HA! HA! HA! Troy Bolton who is always at a social engagement *cough* party *cough* will now be spending his _Saturday Night_ with Gabriella Montez! HA! HA! HA!!!! (Crazy evil laugh is going on here by the way)

So I am now going to stop writing before I fall asleep on you and crush you to your death – or worse – I'll drool on you! And I'm sure you don't want my sleep drink all over your precious pages which will soon be filled with my writing!

* * *

Hello again! I am now writing in you after I have woken up… again! So anyway mum is calling me down – something about making sure that I do something about my room. She wants me to tidy it… why? I don't know! I mean it's not like anyone is going to be in here – well except from me! By the way I don't know if you know this but I happen to be an extremely messy person! It's just that I've never got that whole 'pick up your things and put them where the belong' thing!

Mum though must be on one of her 'We're going to clean this whole house – and that _includes your room_!' moods! She tends to have those moods (More like breakdowns) every six or seven months. Now according to my calculations this one is a bit too early. I mean it's only been four months since her last one but it must be increasing now! Oh well – dear diary I have got to put you down whilst I start the ever daunting task of actually clearing up me bedroom!!! Blah!

So I'm taking a break… ok then fine! I haven't even started! But it's not really my fault! I mean I take one look at my bedroom and I get this overwhelming feeling of 'I can't be arsed' take over me and I'm left standing here looking around bewildered at the thought of actually having to _clean up_! Have you ever had that feeling where you don't even know where to bloody start? It's like everything is everywhere and there's no certain place to actually start cleaning because ever single bit of the room is this one big huge mess! Aaaarggghhh! I mean why? Why does it have to be this way??????

* * *

So I've just finished watching the O.C. (again) Told mum I was on a break when in reality I hadn't even started! By the way the O.C. was good! I watched the one where… you know what? I'm not going to ruin it for you by blabbing about what it was! There! Aren't I being a good friend… or writer… or crazy psycho who chooses your pages to unleash her crazy wild thoughts… hmmmm!

You know I think I'll just tell mum that yes I have cleaned my room! I mean what would she know? The next time she'll actually venture into my room would be in a few days. And by then I would tell her that yes… I had managed to mess up my room in those few short days (Trust me it is possible – it has been tried and tested… with positive results!)

And then she'll just give me a long lecture about how I should really learn to be more tidy. And then she'll leave – probably on another one of her business trips. And it would be another six months before I have to go through the scenario again! There! Perfect plan!!!

SO basically I'm just going to sit here and watch TV all day (Mum never usually comes into my room to check that I have actually cleaned it – something that I told her about her interrupting me 'cleaning spirit' and was causing 'disharmony between my inner peace and my cleansing peace'. You know she actually bought that? I just basically rattled of the first piece of shit that came into my mind and she bloody believed it! Damn good thing too…

* * *

Yeah so I'm still sitting in my room. I've just finished watching a fantastically blah film!!! Blah as in I'm not actually sure how I would describe it! Pans Labyrinth is the name – I think that that is how you spell it but I'm not too sure! It's a Spanish film and was on one of them TV channels which I hardly ever watch (but was watching now because nothing else was on…) The whole film was in Spanish but you don't actually notice it. It's a good film except for the gory torture scenes (there's only two or three – I'm not too sure seeing as I had a pillow over my eyes) I mean it's not my sort of lovey dovey thing but it is good. Different… but good!

And now I'm sitting here waiting for the dreaded Bolton trio to arrive (By the way I'm only dreading one certain Bolton)

EEERRRBBEEEERRRIIIINNNNNNGG!!!!!!

Yeah… that was the bell by the way. I had to write down the what it sounded like just so you were aware that the bell had gone off. Of course I could have just told you and said 'Hey diary of which I still haven't picked a name out for – the bell as just gone'. But I think that by sounding it out and writing that sound down it is a much more interesting way of doing things… don't you think?

Another thing – how would you write a bell that doesn't sound like a normal bell? I mean say it's a type of bell that is like from Keeping up Appearances – you know the one which is like (High) Ding (Low) Dong (High) Ding (Low) Dong! I mean you can't just write what I just wrote – it's too long winded and perfect…

You know what just forget this whole conversation about bells… onto more important news!

THE BOLTONS ARE IN MY LIVING ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!

I CAN HEAR THEM – AND I CAN SOOOO HEAR TROY'S SMART ASS BAD ASS YUCKY ASS VOICE!!!!!! (I know that's a lot of asses but he is an ass (hole) so whatever!)

And now mi madre is calling me down!!! Something like "Gabi darling come down and say hi to the Bolton's…!"

She's acting like I've never seen them before and they are strangers. I mean they could very well be strangers to her considering the fact that she's hardly ever here! But she may have forgotten that Troy happens to go to my school every day and Mr. Bolton also happens to be Coach Bolton at my school and gave me a freaking ride to school! And Mrs. Bolton I see around occasionally – she's actually really nice unlike her horrible son!!!

So I am now going to go downstairs. I hope you pray for me oh sweet diary (I know I'm going to look at those baby names websites and find more interesting names for you). Because quite frankly I know that there is a small chance that I could be totally and utterly humiliated down there. I mean Troy could find some way to drop in his rumours. Imaging this – we're all sitting there enjoying a nice roast dinner and then Troy could suddenly come up with some comment like 'So how's your girlfriend Gabriella – Taylor was it?' and then my mum would choke on whatever food she was having – I think the gravy would most likely get to her – and then I would be sitting there with my face bright red and everything whilst Mrs. Bolton is tapping my mum on the back to stop her choking.

It's a very possible scenario – I just hope that it doesn't actually happen cause you know – mum could get ill!

Alright I really have to get down there – mum's practically nice yelling. You do know what nice yelling is don't you? It's basically mum wanting to yell but because we have guest she is yelling but in a nice way not in the usual 'I'm screaming so loud and am so bloody angry that people from down the road would be able to hear my shrieking voice and see the steam radiating out of my ears!'

Ok I've got to go now… I'll write in you later (I hope!)

* * *

A/N So I'm excited for next chapter - I was going to put it in one but then I thought that would be too long. Anyway, next chapter you'll see the whole dinner with Troy and everything...

As always, review and you'll recieve a sneak peek

XxxNicolexxX


	13. September 9th part 2

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot. I also don't own the lyrics of the amazing One Republic's Stop and Stare

**A/N**

Ok so first thing first - thank you to all those who have reviewed! Your reviews mean a lot and I love reading them... And I was pretty happy when I saw how many people reviewed last chapter! So thank you all so much!

I've also written a one shot 'The Forbidden Tale' - check that out. And thank you to all those who reviewed that...

So I was reading through this and realised how many mistakes there were - I'm surprised no one actually mentioned something in a review. I had thought I proof read it but I guess proof reading late at night isn't a good idea - therefore, I've just gone and edited whatever mistakes I could find...

* * *

So I am now sneaking writing in you. All I can say is AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!! I am seriously pissed off right now! I'm actually writing in you in the bathroom. I told my mum that I just needed to pee and am now writing in you – because I seriously need to get this out before I bloody explode! Let me start from the beginning…

So I walk downstairs and everyone is in the living room. I'm actually a bit surprised and embarrassed to see that every one as actually made an effort with their clothes. My mum is wearing this shirt and a formal skirt and as make up on and her hair done up. She looks like she's going to work!

Coach Bolton is wearing a shirt and dark jeans with a blazer and Mrs. Bolton is wearing a similar outfit to my mum. Even Troy is dressed up a bit. He's wearing jeans but is wearing a shirt and blazer like his father. Although with his ruffled (and incredibly sexy looking) hair he manages to not look too formal.

Now there I was smiling and wondering why the hell no one actually bothered to mention the little fact that this was a formal do. I mean who has a formal get together with their next door neighbours! So there I am facing my mum's disapproving look because of the fact that I am wearing light grey sweats rolled up and a black vest top. The vest top is not one of those clingy tops which some of the cheerleaders like to wear that shows half of your chest and tummy to the world. Although it's not my usual drowning top.

And how was I meant to know that I was meant to dress up in _my own house!_ So my mum is there shaking her head disapprovingly and I'm there smiling and wishing that the ground would swallow me up. Especially when I saw Satan's son (Troy freaking Bolton) smirk at me.

And it was one of those infuriatingly annoying bad ass smirks that he does when he is planning something completely evil!

Anyway I stop my smiling, glare half heartedly at Troy (making sure that his parents were distracted by my mums chatter) and stalk into the kitchen/dining room.

I remember hearing my mum saying something about following me in there and the whole clan soon were behind me. I was startled to find though, that Troy had managed to get his way to the front and was now right next to me.

"You know Montez I guess I was wrong…" his voice was filled with smugness - in other words it infuritated me!

I turned to look at him. Wrong? Wrong about what???

"Wrong about what?" I asked

I watch as his face forms into that smirk again as he says

"Wrong in thinking that you were lacking in the chest department…"

I stopped walking shocked at his blatant audacity! I _knew_ I shouldn't have worn this vest!!!! Why the hell did I decide to actually wear something which wasn't going to have mum yapping on about how I tend to dress more like a boy and should perhaps try something a bit more girly! And I listened to her and this is what I get! Troy flipping Bolton making smart ass comments about how I'm not lacking in the chest department!

Blah!

So anyway I watched as he smirks his way into my kitchen and sits himself on a chair. Now of course me being my usual self am too shocked to move my ass and before I know it all the seats are taken up – and the only spare one is sitting next to Satan's son! I know! I always manage to get myself in these sorts of things!

Then mum started to serve dinner (Roast chicken, roast potatoes, gravy, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots…) and we all started tucking in - of course listening to the comments from the Bolton parents about how the food was 'simply delicious' and how much of a wonderful cook mum was! Mum just smiled and offered them some more food.

Anyway I was busy eating my scrumcilicious roast potatoes with gravy when my mum's words snapped me out of my thoughts about how bad things always happen to good people.

"You know after dinner whilst us adults talk, Gabriella, you should take Troy upstairs to your room to watch a film."

And this is where I started choking. Oh yeah! You remember how I thought it would be my mother choking because of something Troy said? Turns out that now it was _me_ who was choking because of something _my mum_ said! And now it wasn't Mrs. Bolton patting the back but Troy! Exactly! Instead of just sitting there and watching me choke he started to pat my back. Which of course, started to remind me that he in fact did have a nicer side to him (the side which would pat my back when I start choking and carry me home in the middle of a storm) and it was this nicer side that I couldn't help but like? Come on! I mean I'm pretty sure that anyone would like this side of Troy! The nicer side to him – and considering the fact that he's pretty damn hot, girls would fall at his feet if he showed this nicer side to him. Oh wait! Girls _already_ fall at his feet! I really don't get how girls would fall for someone who basically acts like an ass towards them and is a complete bastard treating them like shit! Now you see if he was the caring type of guy then maybe not that many girls would fall for him (except of course girls like me…). I think it's something to do with the fact that a lot of girls seem to like the whole 'bad ass boy' image. And that is most definitely an image that Troy has got well under wraps.

Anyway after I stopped my whole choking debacle I told my mum that I needed to pee and came here. And I now have to go because mum's outside this door wandering what the hell is taking me so long. You know a person doesn't get any peace in the bathroom!

So I'm now leaving the safety of my bathroom and am walking into a lion's den! I mean Troy Bolton is going to be in my room! Watching a film with me! And what film are we actually going to bloody watch? I mean I happen to be a huge fan of chick flicks. Whereas he doesn't seem to be a fan of chick flicks! He's Troy Bolton! And I'm pretty sure that Troy Bolton does not watch chick flicks in his spare time! And I don't have any horror/ action/ adventure/ murder/ thriller films! Or at least I don't think I do…

You never know what films there are in our (mum's and mine) little collection. Most of the films in there are mine; however, occasionally mum does stop by a DVD shop for a 'Oh this film looked good Gabi' DVD. A DVD which would stay in the cupboard forever as mum never does actually find the time to get through to watching it!

Someone help me! And maybe know oh dear diary you can understand why I'm AAARRRGGGHHHH! Wouldn't you be if you found out that you were about to have the most popular guy in the freaking school and a downright ass in your bedroom whilst you were supposedly meant to be watching a film???

I think you would!

-------

Ok, so I've just told mum that I'll be out in five minutes. I had to buy some time! I mean I am going to be going through absolute torture! Wait till Taylor hears about this! Oh hold on… I can't tell her! Because then she would want to know why the hell the Bolton's are actually _at_ my house! And then I would have to go into the whole to – da about the fact that the Bolton's, and yes including the arrogant ass who is also known as the East High God, are actually my next door neighbours and have been for the past 12 – 13 years (I can't actually remember when we moved here but I do know that the Bolton's were here before us).

Although, seeing as I am meant to be trying to make Taylor into a BFF (Best friend forever in case you didn't know that) I should probably mention that and make sure that she pinkie promise to not say anything to _anyone_!

You know it's weird though because Chad knows that I live next door to his best mate and yet the entire school population haven't found out yet! What's weird about it you may ask? Just the fact that Afro Head happens to be _the_ _biggest blabbermouth_ that is known to mankind – seriously! The guy cannot keep a secret! Which of course as landed him and his buddies in some pretty deep shit – like once there was this time when one of his team mates, Mark, was two timing on his girlfriend, and all the guys somehow knew about it, Afro Head couldn't keep his mouth shut! So when Mark's girlfriend is there, Chad somehow let it slip that Mark was cheating on her. News went round East High that he said something like 'So is Kelly a good screw?' And then Mark's girlfriend was like 'How would he know? He's going out with me!' This of course should have sent of alarm bells in Chad's head… but it didn't! Instead Chad turns to Mark and says something like 'Dude! I thought you said you've been screwing around with Kelly?' _In front of his girlfriend!_ And that is how dense Afro Head is!

So I've realised that whilst I've been busy yapping on about how much of a blabbermouth Afro Head is, my five minutes are now up. This means that I am now going to be stuck watching a film in my bedroom – alone with Troy Bolton! Who knows what evil plan the asshole has up his sleeve?

So I'm now going out…

* * *

So I am again in the bathroom… it's actually only been five minutes since I last wrote in you. I think that the Bolton's must think I've got something wrong with me – I mean I spent about 10 – 15 minutes in the bathroom last time! And now, five minutes after I came out I'm going back in again.

You may want to know why I'm back in the bathroom again. Turns out mum called me out and we went downstairs. By this time all the Bolton's were in the living room.

Anyhow, she was busy making them tea and called me to take it in to the Bolton's. However, me being the clutz that I am managed to screw that up and tripped into her. Which meant that hot tea landed on my skin and on her suit. So of course she's pretty pissed and I'm – thankfully not burnt! Turns out the tea wasn't that hot to burn me but still hot enough to make me want to run cold water down my skin. Which is precisely what I am doing! Now mum being mum didn't want the Bolton's to realise that she spilt the coffee and ruined her suit (Something about how it's so embarrassing) and she instead faked a call on her mobile. So whilst they think she's upstairs on an important business call she's actually changing outfits – wander what they'll say when they see her in a completely different outfit? And whilst they think that I have bathroom issues and am actually up here peeing (or they could think I'm shitting considering how long I am in here each time) I am actually running freezing cold water over my arm to stop the hotness of the tea scalding me!

So yea…

I am now finito and am going to have to go out (_again_) to deal with the situation of watching a film with the youngest and most arrogant Bolton!

* * *

So it is now… 12:01. So technically it is actually the 10th of September instead of the 9th. However because I am still awake and haven't yet gone to sleep I am considering this to be the 9th. Now in case you're a tad confused about why I am writing in you at 12:01 I think I better start from the beginning… or at least from the time I got out of the bathroom.

Now you've got to remember that the Bolton's came over at about 6:30 – in time for dinner. And right now they've just left… I know it's late but I'll tell you it all in due time…

So I walked out of the bathroom to see Troy walking up the stairs. I guess he saw my shocked face as he said

"Um… your mum told me to come and see if you're alright. You know she came down with a completely different outfit on…"

"Uh… yeah!" I decided to tell him the truth because I didn't want him to think that I had something like diarrhoea. That would have been embarrassing – not to mention that he would have probably spread it around the school

"I spilt the tea and it went all over mum and I. Thank God it didn't burn me…"

Troy laughed as I smiled

"So… your mum said something about watching a movie?"

I hesitantly smiled and led the way to my room. I was busy thinking 'Oh God here comes the blah part'.

"Um… yeah. I actually don't think I've got any films that you would probably want to watch."

"Ah! You're a chick flick girl huh?"

"Pretty much…" I snuck a glance at Troy. This was so weird. He was actually being polite and un - bastardly… in other words un Troy like! It was weird but I liked it. It was nice for him not to be making some smart ass comments or anything like that!

"Well we don't have to watch a film…"

Yeah - he said that! I mean what we were going to do if we weren't going to watch a film? Talk? Yeah right! But then of course he surprised me…

"We could just talk…"

And I started my coughing fit again! Talk! Oh yeah he said talk! Thing is, what the hell would the East High God and resident geek have in common to _talk_ about! And I thought that _watching a film_ would be bad! And here this guy wanted to talk!

Troy stepped forward to pat my back again – just like he had done at the dinner table. After I stopped coughing he smirked

"You sure get these coughing fits a lot…"

And then I being me blushed! I actually blushed! I mean I know that Troy is hot and he was being all different and nice and everything but that doesn't mean that I could go and give him the satisfaction of seeing me blush. No doubt he was probably doing all this on purpose to use things against me. And me blushing would definitely be something that he would throw into an argument! And then what? How would I respond to the fact that I blushed because Troy Bolton said something???

"Only when I'm surprised about something…"

"So I take it you were surprised with my suggestion to talk?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Why?" He actually looked genuinely confused. I could see his sexy blue eyes crinkle and I had to bite down on my bottom lip to stop me smiling

"Oh you know… it's just that you don't really actually seem like the type of guy to want to… _talk_"

He smirked then.

"I don't seem like the type of guy to do a lot of things…"

I was a bit confused by that but let it go. Settling onto the pillows of my bed I smiled as Troy plonked his self next to me. Thing is he was a bit _too_ next to me. I could feel the warmth radiating off his body. I could feel his bare skin graze against mine (He had taken off his blazer and was just left in a short sleeved shirt). I thought of how ironic it was. That so many girls would _kill_ to be in my position. And there I was dreading it because I thought that it was TROY BOLTON! A complete and utter bastard! And considering the fact that I happen to be a nerd and am not exactly attractive he doesn't see the point on hitting on me – therefore he just chooses to be an asshole to me! But now… now he wasn't acting like Troy 'the bastard and Satan's Son' Bolton! Now he was acting like Troy 'the guy who carried me home in the middle of a freaking storm' Bolton. And I liked this Bolton waaay more!

"So… are you sure you want to talk because it's not like we actually have anything to talk about?" I decided to break the silence

"Well I've figured that I've lived next to you a majority of my life and yet I don't know a thing about you."

"You live next to my mum… and I'm pretty sure you don't want to have a talk with her…"

"Your mum's different. She isn't in my grade…"

"So, what's there for you to know?"

"Don't you want to know anything about me?"

"Oh I already do…" At my smug face I saw his forehead furrow (is that the right word?) and a few crinkles appeared – they actually made him look pretty damn sexy! I decided to enlighten him to what I already knew about his 'top secret' (Note the sarcasm here) life

"You're Troy Bolton! Most people call you the God of East High – basically because you happen to be the basketball captain and you seem to be doing a good job of it. You're also super duper popular and seem to best mates with Chad Danforth who is known for his extremely wild afro and is also on the basketball team. You also happen to be close mates with Zeke and Jason – who are also on the basketball team. In fact I would say that most of your mates are jocks – unless of course the jocks you happen to have a huge rivalry with. But then again you pretty much rule the school. You have girls falling over your feet and I'm sure that you love the attention. You can also be a complete and utter bastard to anyone according to your standards who doesn't fit in. You and your friends seem to take great pleasure in taking the piss out of people who are more intelligent than you and you love to bully people. You are also a pretty arrogant and cocky guy who is way to full of himself…"

So yea I guess you could say that my mouth seemed to have run away with me. It was just that once I started talking I sure as hell couldn't bloody well stop! It was like I was on a flipping roll and the words just wouldn't stop tumbling out of my mouth.

And I could tell that by the way Troy's sexy blue eyes clouded over and turned into a darker blue that he was not happy with my summary of himself. I could tell that by the way Troy's sexy grin which he had on seemed to fade as every word that I spoke entered his ears that he was not happy with my summary of himself. I could tell that by the way his forehead creased into cute, small crinkles that he was not happy with my summary of himself. So, obviously, when he leant closer to me – close enough that his nose was almost touching mine and I could smell his mint breath and feel the warmth of it on my face – my initial reaction was to draw back. After all – I knew that with his reputation I could have found myself in an awkward situation with him threatening me about something because I dared to slight him. So I guess you could imagine my shock when instead of uttering a threat, Troy instead said

"You forgot the part where I also pretend to be more stupid than I actually am – common sense may not be that big a thing for me but my grades aren't exactly too bad – it's just that I unlike some people don't tend to publicise that. You forgot the part that even though I do like some of the attention I get from girls it can all get annoying – after all I've never actually had a serious relationship because people just have an illusion of Troy Bolton and it's that illusion that they're interested in. You forgot the part that even though I may be cocky and arrogant I can be insecure at times – I don't think that I am completely perfect in every single way. I just like to make out that I am. You forgot the part that I am not friends with every one. In fact my only real friends would probably be Chad, Zeke and Jason and that's because they see me for who I really am. And you also forgot the part where from the moment you told me you're ridiculous and terrible comeback 'Actually no it's pretty cloudy' I became intrigued with you. You forgot the part that every time you answered back at me and argued with me, I inwardly smiled at the fact that you were standing up to me. You forgot the part that I actually enjoyed having someone who was considered to be a 'nerd' and a 'freak' stand up to the most popular guy in the school and speak her mind. You forgot the part that when I carried you home in the rain I was actually feeling bad because I made that bet and you had to stay on the roof. You forgot the part that when I told you that you weren't to tell anyone what happened I was actually feeling insecure and scared about my reputation. You forgot that when Chad and I started to torment you and Taylor it was not because I wanted to but because I felt that I needed to – because I was scared that I allowed myself to carry you home and show you my nicer side. You forgot a lot of things Brie… but those things I guess you wouldn't find circling the halls of East High."

* * *

**A/N** I would just like to say that updates may be a little sketchy until about late January - I've got my mocks in December and then I've got Physics GCSE Module and a Chemistry re-take in January. And I've decided to go ahead and apply for the I.B. (Whether or not I get in is a whole other issue) therefore it means my grades have to be top and revision as to be plenty. I'll try and stick to the weekly updates; however, there will be a few times where I may not be able to meet them completely...

Anyway - I would love to see all of the people who favourited this story and added it to their alerts to also review and just tell me what you're thinking of it. And you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter in return...

Also, if you review annonomously and still want the sneak peek, just leave your e-mail so I can send it to you. I just recently found that some people write their e-mail on but I could never see it - but when I had the review alerts for my e-mail I finally saw it...

XxxNicolexxX


	14. September 10th

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N ** I've just noticed that for the past something chapters, I've had on the disclaimer that I don't own the lyrics of 'Stop and Stare' even though I only used them in like chapter 5 - so sorry about that. I copy and paste the top part (excluding A/N's) and obviously forgot to take that part out

Anyhow - I would like to say a HUGE thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter! I recieved the most amount of reviews I've recieved for any chapter ever! So thank you so much! This story now has more reviews than Wrong Side of Town - despite it having 10 less chapters - so thank you to everyone...

On another note, I would like to ask all those who have been reading but haven't been reviewing to just leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the story. I like to know what it is you liked about it, what you think could be improved, what you want, what you don't want... There's so many people who've got this story on their favourites and alerts and I would really love to hear from you as well...

**

* * *

**

**September 10****th**

So I'm aware that I left off yesterday (or today depending on how you look at it) kind of bluntly. However it was late at night and I was tired – turns out I ended up falling asleep right next to you. All I can say it's a good thing I woke up in the middle of the night to pee and found that you were next to me otherwise if mum came to wake me up she would have seen you and most likely have read you! And then what would she say? Especially when she finds out that I told Troy the real reason why she had a different outfit on? And when she reads about all my absolutely crazy wild thoughts! I mean it's not as if you would want your mum to know about how you dream about your next door neighbour winking at you. Nor do you want her to know about how sexy you think those winks are. There are some things that mothers should never know. Sexy winking from Troy Bolton is one of them!

Anyway I'm going to carry on with what happened yesterday and how I reacted to Troy's speech – but first I'll go through the operations.

Operation 'think of a new catchphrase': I give up on this. I know diary – I shouldn't be giving up on an operation but really! I made this when I had nothing better to do with my time. Now I've got other more important operations to think off. However, I will come back to this… eventually

Operation 'think of a name for diary': Ha!!! Whilst I was waiting for the Bolton's to arrive I did happen to stop by a baby names website. Only problem… the names were a tad bit weird! I finally managed to select it down to two. One name is Liraz and the other is Razili. Both names are Jewish/Hebrew and they both mean My Secret which I figured was fitting for you diary – seeing as you are my secret and I write down all of my secret's in you. The only problem with it is that I don't know which one to choose. I mean would you rather be called Liraz or Razil? You know… I've just figured that they've both got the exact same letters in the name – it's just rearranged in a different way! That's so cool! So I think I'll ask someone what name they prefer. You know, just blurt it out mid conversation 'Liraz or Razil?' True it would probably guarantee a few weird looks but hell – I'm used to it!

Operation 'Bring that arrogant ass Troy Bolton down a few pegs': Um….

Operation 'Avoid Troy Bolton the bastard and whose also known as Satan's son': Again um… I don't know – it might be a tad hard…

Operation 'Try and find out about what car I want to get to drive my lazy ass around in': Really need to do this!

Operation 'Mention my cool new name for the basketball bastards – flunk heads! To Taylor': Yea I am probably going to do that tomorrow – you know when I'm actually in school (In case you don't know this little bit of information but today is a Sunday – therefore I have no school)

Operation 'Have Taylor move up from just a friend to a bloody best friend to the bloody end': Again… operation commences tomorrow!

So anyway… back to his whole speech from Troy Bolton. In case you can't be arsed to flick back the previous page I'll just write it out again – I mean I honestly have nothing better to do with my time! By the way – before this whole speech I made a speech about what everyone knows about Troy. And some of the things weren't that nice.

……………

"You forgot the part where I also pretend to be more stupid than I actually am – common sense may not be that big a thing for me but my grades aren't exactly too bad – it's just that I unlike some people don't tend to publicise that. You forgot the part that even though I do like some of the attention I get from girls it can all get annoying – after all I've never actually had a serious relationship because people just have an illusion of Troy Bolton and it's that illusion that they're interested in. You forgot the part that even though I may be cocky and arrogant I can be insecure at times – I don't think that I am completely perfect in every single way. I just like to make out that I am. You forgot the part that I am not friends with every one. In fact my only real friends would probably be Chad, Zeke and Jason and that's because they see me for who I really am. And you also forgot the part where from the moment you told me you're ridiculous and terrible comeback 'Actually no it's pretty cloudy' I became intrigued with you. You forgot the part that every time you answered back at me and argued with me, I inwardly smiled at the fact that you were standing up to me. You forgot the part that I actually enjoyed having someone who was considered to be a 'nerd' and a 'freak' stand up to the most popular guy in the school and speak her mind. You forgot the part that when I carried you home in the rain I was actually feeling bad because I made that bet and you had to stay on the roof. You forgot the part that when I told you that you weren't to tell anyone what happened I was actually feeling insecure and scared about my reputation. You forgot that when Chad and I started to torment you and Taylor it was not because I wanted to but because I felt that I needed to – because I was scared that I allowed myself to carry you home and show you my nicer side. You forgot a lot of things Brie… but those things I guess you wouldn't find circling the halls of East High."

Throughout his whole speech all I was thinking off was 'OH MY GOD!' I mean who knew? Who knew that Troy wasn't the bastard he tried to make out he was? And when he started on the part about him saying that he became intrigued with me, I have to say that I blushed. And this time it wasn't a 'He said something cute' blush! No, this time it was more of an 'I can't believe that I was so narrow minded – God I've just embarrassed myself' blush! I mean I was being narrowed minded. I had only listened partly to the gossips circling the halls of East High. And true – I had seen Troy act like a complete bastard… but that's all I thought he was. I hadn't thought that despite being the most popular guy in the school could have serious draw backs - Like not being able to have a steady relationship because everyone just fell in love with the illusion of Troy Bolton the God, and everyone wanting to be your friend when in fact they knew nothing about the actual you. But then I wanted to know why he dealt with it the way he did? Why couldn't he be popular and yet be nice (there are some out there – take Zeke. Zeke I think just follows more of what the others do; however, if he's on his own he is actually an alright type of guy and isn't the type of person to make you feel like really intimidated like other people) I mean if he was saying all this stuff then why did he act like someone who he was not? And that's exactly what I asked him

"Well then why do you act like someone you're not…?"

Troy looked away then. Sitting back into his position before he looked up at the ceiling before speaking softly

"Because… I'm Mr Popular. People expect things from me. And I guess I like having that authority you know? I mean I walk down a hall way with a glare on my face and crowds part. Having everyone look up to you is something people dream of… and…"

"But Troy. People don't look up to you. Or at least most people don't. Their mostly just scared of you – they don't want to be on the receiving end of your wrath. I mean to me all you really are is the basketball bastard captain who bullies people."

Troy frowned at my words

"Then explain why people fall at my feet…"

"Because their scared of you? Because they want to have what you have? Because they want to be popular too? I don't know! Why don't you take your bloody pick…?"

Troy was silent. I did it! I really shut Troy Bolton up!

"Brie… what makes you do this?"

I was confused! I mean what did I just do?

"What makes me do what?"

"What makes you unlike all the others…?"

"You mean not falling at your feet?" At Troy's slight nod of his head I continued. "Maybe because I don't really actually give a shit about being popular. Maybe because I've had enough of you pissing me about. Maybe because to me you're just Troy Bolton another guy in my year who happens to be an asshole to people. Maybe because I'm not the type of girl to just let you walk all over me without at least _trying_ to say something about it…"

Troy smiled. And I couldn't help but notice that when he smiled – truly smiled, not those flirty smiles he gives the cheerleaders, or those cocky smiles he gave. No, when Troy Bolton truly smiled his face seemed to have an unusual glow to it and just made him look all the more hansom. His smile highlighted his white teeth, his rosy pink lips, his tanned cheeks, and most of all the eyes which bore the sparkling blue ocean deep within.

"So you're telling me that you just see me as another type of guy in your year? Not someone who is the basketball captain? Not someone who would get you instant popularity if your associated with them? Not someone who you would use?"

"No…" Troy's face fell. His smile disappeared at my single syllable. "I'm saying I see you as another type of guy in my year who is also an asshole to people…" However I said it with a more of a joking than serious tone. And at my words Troy's face brightened up even more than before in a full grin.

"You know – besides Chad and Zeke and Jason you're the only other person who has actually said that to me. Coming to think of it you're the only girl who doesn't think of me as a status – but as an actual person…"

I personally couldn't see what he was on about clearly. However, I just smiled hesitantly. This was starting to get weird. Hell! This whole day was weird! Right from the moment of me waking up thinking that it was school.

"Ok then…" Well I was unsure of what to say! I mean what sort of response do you come up with something like that? "Although you know, Taylor – my mate – she also doesn't worship the ground you walk on…"

"Yeah I kind of noticed that. I mean she sure does speak her mind. Although personally I don't think her rants are directed more towards me… they seem to be more towards Chad…"

"Yeah I kind of noticed that too…"

"Speaking of Chad. How's your English assignment been coming on?"

Ok, now this was starting to get a tad bit weird! I mean was Troy actually wanting to have a normal conversation? Looking at his face I figured that he probably did.

"Um I guess ok." To be honest I didn't really want to blab about how things were working with Chad. In all fairness this whole thing could have been an act and Troy is now fishing for information to use against me. So, therefore I decided to turn the tables around. "How's your working?"

"I don't know… I mean personally I don't see the point in these assignments. I'll just do alright on the test and make up for whatever shitty marks I lose in these assignments. I mean it would be less work and just better…"

I rolled my eyes at his comment

"You know I think that's your problem. You're too bloody lazy to get your ass working on assignments. No wonder everyone thinks you fail…"

"Ah but I don't do I? I mean I don't get top marks mainly because I can never be arsed with the assignments. But I do pretty bloody fine on the actual tests…"

"Whatever… Are we going to sit here for the next few hours yapping on about school?"

"Yapping?" Troy smirked at my choice of word

"Yes yapping! That's my word! Now answer the bloody question…" I answered back with a similar smirk on my face

"Well I don't know… I mean what have you got to do?"

"God I don't know. Maybe we could play board games" I said sarcastically. However, my smirk soon faded as I saw that evil grin highlight Troy's features.

"You do realise that I was being sarcastic don't you?"

"Well I'm not! Let's play! I happen to kick ass at board games…"

"I'm not sure I'm in the mood for getting my ass kicked…"

"Just get a bloody board game… at least it would give us something to do."

"You know I can't believe that you actually want to play board games?"

"Yea well I do. What ones' have you got?"

He was actually being serious! He really wanted to play board games! Out of all the things that we could have done, Troy Bolton chose to play board games!!!

Rolling my eyes I answered "I don't know… I haven't played in forever. I only ever had my mum to play with. And it's not like she's ever home to play…"

"Do you know where they are?"

I got up off the bed. Troy seeing me stand, also rose from the bed.

"I think we kept all the games or that sort of shit in a cupboard in the hall…" I said walking out of my room with Troy following behind me.

As I walked across the landing I stopped in front of a brown cupboard. Opening it I reached in somewhere at the back to see what I would dig out. However, as my hands clasped around something and I pulled it out, a whole load of dust came along with it making me step back and launch into another coughing fit. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you look on it) Troy was standing right behind me. So that when I ended up taking a step back I actually crashed into him! My back made contact with his chest! And it wasn't just his chest… it was his abs! I could so feel them through his shirt and diary… they sure felt better than they look. I mean they look amazingly sexy (In a few PE lessons' I've been with Troy for, he would take his shirt off because 'he felt hot' even though every one knew it was to flaunt his body and show off to the girls. It would be there that I would get a treat for my eyes) but they _feel_ even better. I'm not really sure how to describe it. Anyway as I stepped back and my back collided with Troy's (amazingly sexy) chest, his hands came around my body to steady himself and settled themselves on my stomach (for about a few seconds – but those few seconds was like WOW! I mean I'm not like a cheerleader who's like 'Oh My Gawd Troy Bolton's hands touched my stomach – it was just that it was a nice feeling – although it could be because Troy wasn't being his normal bastardly self). Of course once his balance was regained he took his hands off my stomach and stepped away from me to start patting me on the back _again_! I'm sure I coughed more times yesterday than I've coughed in a pretty damn long time.

"You sure get these coughing fits a lot… maybe it's just something about me…"

I know – how embarrassing! I just rolled my eyes and muttered something about how it was the dust (I can't remember exact words here diary!)

All I know is that we ended up going back to my room with me carrying monopoly and him wearing that smirk of his – blah!

-------

And I guess that was basically it. I honestly don't want to bore you with the whole 'so he said and then I said and then he said and then I said and then he…' I think you get the picture! I will; however, tell you basically what happened. I mean I'm not going to be mean and say 'So yea I spent quite a few hours with Troy in my bedroom but no you can't know what went on'. I'm just not going to say every single detail (mainly because I'm starting to get hungry and fancy going for some breakfast and also because I can't be arsed!)

Basically we got every thing set up, started playing and got to know each other a bit. Like I found out that he loves watching 'The Fresh Prince of Bel Air'. And I told him about my obsession with chick flicks and the O.C. And then we had an argument about how he thinks the O.C. is pointless shit and how I think that it is like the best teen drama! (Too bad it's not on anymore *sob*)

I have to say that in reality it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean this time yesterday I was dreading it and thinking of ways that I could get out of it. But thinking about it now, I know that it was actually a fun time. I let loose and really enjoyed myself. I didn't consider that he could be turning against me tomorrow at school – which is probably going to happen – and instead I just had fun. I talked and laughed and it was refreshing. Usually my idea of a Saturday night would be a date with the sofa, a tub of chocolate ice cream, a big blanket and of course perched in front of me friend – Mr TV! (Of course we can't forget my other friend – Mr. DVD collection!)

But instead I spent the night (not the whole night and not the way you're probably thinking perverted diary!) with Troy enjoying myself (again not the way you're thinking). We basically talked shit – nothing important or overly wow! It was just pointless babbling; however, it was fun babbling…

So I am now going to leave you for a bit whilst I go and stuff my face with some food! I'm craving food! I didn't get a chance to eat brekkie (Breakfast in case you had no idea what the hell I meant) because I wanted to finish telling you about how surprised and happy I was that Troy wasn't acting like a complete and utter ass like he normally is! That for once he was actually alright to talk too…

* * *

**A/N **Please leave a review telling me what you thought...

XxxNicolexxX


	15. September 10th part 2

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N **So I just want to say that an update will probably not happen until after I've finished the mocks. So hopefully you'll get an update on the 23rd December - after the mocks I'll be going straight after to see Twilight and then staying over my mates for some more Twilight talk! I am sorry about this but right now I've been using up most of my 'spare' chapters and I haven't been able to write due to revision...

I've also posted two one shots. Both of them angst - You Still Have Me and In Another Life (Both of them are based off songs). Please check them out and tell me what you thought - I was kind of going through a depressing mood this week and had the urge to write a whole load of angst. So I guess that's one of the reasons for my late update...

Anyhow, thanks to all those who have reviewed last chapter. And also thanks to those who have been favouriting and alerting this story - it's nice to know that people like what you're writing.

* * *

So I've finished breakfast. It was absolutely delicious and um… interesting? Want to know what I had? Well I'm going to tell you whether you like it or not! So I went downstairs and saw that mum had left some bacon in a plate. However, I didn't feel like having just bacon – I wanted something scrumcilous! I remember once, mum made a fantastic breakfast and she used a recipe out of this cook magazine she keeps in the drawer. So I decided that I was going to try and reproduce the deliciousness I had tasted that day. After I got the magazine I almost started drooling at the image on the paper. There in front of me was bagel with creamy cheese (I didn't have to make this cheese as we buy it) with bacon cut into small squares sprinkled over it. Then there were two fried tomatoes with melted cheese on top. (I know it doesn't sound that nice; however, it tastes gorgeous – almost like the part on pizza) Then there was two fried sausages with baked bean sauce poured over it. Then to finish the dream breakfast off was cut up strawberries and grapes with lemon juice. The only problem was actually making all of this.

I knew we had the ingredients – to be honest it was all basic ingredients. The only problem was the fact that I'm not that excellent a cook. I'm not horrendously bad like Sharpay Evans who managed to _burn a microwave meal_ in cooking class. She thought she would be smart and cheat. However, that plan backfired on her when we saw smoke coming out of the microwave and Sharpay standing nearby with a fashion magazine in her hand and filing her God – awfully – long nails!

However, I have to say that I am not a Zeke when it comes to cooking – I am not too bad though seeing as I do have to manage quite often for three or four days on my own when mum decides to skedaddle off on one of her business trips.

A messy kitchen and an hour later and I was finally sitting at the dining table with my breakfast looking up at me screaming 'You made me – now eat me!'

Unfortunately fate had other plans… and this is the whole 'interesting' part.

Because right then the doorbell decides to go off in that annoying BEEEEEERRRRRRIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG way that it does. Groaning and getting up from my feast in a strop I carried my hungry feet (can feet get hungry?) over to the door.

"This better be good…" I groaned to myself before flinging the door open. And there standing in front of me in all his East High Godliness was Troy. And God did he look fit! He was wearing a short sleeved basketball top and you could totally make out his well defined abs. And his sweats were slung so low on his hips… and his messy hair just made his startling ocean eyes stand out even more.

Of course there was the question of what the hell he was actually doing standing at my door…

"Um… hi…" I started. Hey! Don't blame me for my lack of words. I'm standing here in front of a guy who just last night proved that he was in fact a reasonable guy and not a complete bastard and that he wasn't as intimidating as I had thought that he would be. Ok let me rephrase that. I'm standing here in front of an unbelievably sexy and hot guy who just last night proved that he was in fact a reasonable guy and not a complete bastard and that he wasn't as intimidating as I had thought that he would be. That's better! Not to mention that he now showed up at 11 in the morning at my front door – interrupting my breakfast!

"Hey! So… I just. Well I had fun yesterday. I mean it's a completely different sort of fun then what I have with the guys. It was good. And well… I just wondered if you weren't really that busy then maybe we could hang out again…"

So! That was way too weird! I mean Troy Bolton just asked _me_ to hang out with _him_! Something must be going on… maybe I was suddenly thrust into a parallel universe! And it was then whilst I was in my shock that my tummy decided to embarrass me. By letting out the biggest grumble it has ever done! And this shook me out of my moment of shock as a light blush crept slowly up my cheeks and I saw Troy smile.

"You know I just finished making myself a really nice breakfast when you came…"

"Oh… sorry… I better"

"You want to come in?"

I know… I actually don't know what I was thinking when I invited him in! I mean what was he going to do? Watch me eat?

Troy looked around before nodding his head, giving me a really hot and sexy smile and stepped in to my house. I shut the door behind him and walked over to where my feast laid. Sitting down at the table, I licked my lips before getting ready to plunge that delicious looking bagel into my mouth.

"You're eating all of that?" Troy asked. My bagel stopped at me lips.

"Yes… why?"

"No reason – it's just refreshing to see a girl eat a lot of shit instead of surviving on leafs…"

"Yea well I love eating…" I got ready again to put the bagel into my mouth.

"That's pretty cool…" the bagel once again stopped at my lips at the sound of Troy's voice. The way this was going, I'd never be able to taste the breakfast I worked for a bloody hour trying to get just right!

"Yea…" Bagel resuming position…

"So I was thinking…" I shook my head as Troy started up again

"Troy! I am about to embark on tasting my bagel. And I would like to do it without you interrupting me every bloody time! You know I worked on this for an hour and I _still_ have yet to taste the goodness of the food because _you_ keep on interrupting this precious moment!"

So I may have sounded a tad crazy! And looking at Troy's shocked face I probably did

"Um… ok. I didn't realise you were that particular about eating your bagel…"

I shook my head

"I'm not. It's just the first bite I like to relish in."

Troy nodded his head. I smiled and brought the bagel up to my lips. I could smell the freshness and bacon and cheese. I opened my mouth and closed over the delicious gift! It tasted perfect! I sighed happily as my craving for a delicious breakfast was finally relieved!

"Enjoyed?" Troy asked, a small smirk/grin (it was one of those 'I'm smirking but not smirking in a bad way – more of a grinning way' smirk) playing on his luscious kissable lips.

I smiled at him

"Very much…"

We sat in kind of silence whilst I enjoyed my delicious breakfast. What I mean by 'kind of' is that we both weren't talking; however, the TV was on (my glorious friend!) and that was kind of not making the silence awkward! By the way it was a repeat of Friends – the one where everyone starts to know about Monica and Chandler. I love how Joey knows and can't tell anybody but in the end he does and it's like 'Do they know that we know that they know?' Hilarious! And then Joey is like 'So now everyone knows!' at the end and then they say 'Ross doesn't so we'd like you to keep a secret' (or something like that) I was practically going to pee in my pants the first time I saw that episode! It was LOL hilarious (diary I am aware that you probably don't know shortened words that well so please keep this in mind for when I next decide to use this word, although it wouldn't be constantly because I'm not a LOL over user! Anyway LOL is the shortened version of saying 'Laugh out loud'. So now whenever I decide that 'yes I am in the mood to say LOL' you know what it means…

You know this kind of reminds me of Zoey 101. All the computer geek people are _continuously _saying 'LOL'. It's like 'Ha Ha LOL'! Yea just thought I'd say that! Because I found that kind of weird – I mean who says L O L whilst speaking. I mean writing or messaging fine – but speaking. It's like 'Oh yea so I was like L O L' Anyway just forget my rant about LOL and lets get back to the topic…

Friends! Why did they cancel that? I mean why? Sure the show had been going on for 10 years but so what? It was _funny_! And do they not realise (by they I mean the producers or directors or writers or whatever – you know the people who think up of these things) that by cancelling a show has great as friends they officially ruined probably what was one of their highest ratings!!! Blah!

Anyway apart from that – Troy was also laughing in my kitchen (ok so technically it's not _my_ kitchen – more like my mum's. But she's not here so right now it belongs to me) Anyway after I finished my breakfast (and thoroughly enjoyed it – the eating part, not the finishing part) Troy asked what I was doing. I _was_ going to say what I would have normally said 'What I always do – nothing'. But then I thought 'Why does Troy want to hang out? What the hell is going on here?' So I decided that rather than saying nothing and making myself seem like the loser I am for being available to be someone Troy can piss around with whilst he has no one else I decided to do the smart thing for once in my life (or at least I _think_ it was the smart thing – now I'm not too sure) I decided to come out with a complete and utter lie

"Uh, actually Troy – I'm going out…"

Troy looked confused – stupid bastard! I mean what – he was bored so he thought that his freak of a neighbour being the freak that she was would have nobody to hang around with. And seeing as he didn't want to spend Sunday on his larry he decided to hang around her – only to find out she was busy! And now he acted like she shouldn't be busy – because after all she _is_ a freak!

You know diary, it sounds really weird when you talk about yourself in the third person. Anyway Troy said,

"What are you doing?" Good question. What was I doing? Now if I was in my normal state of mind (the sort of mind which would have refused to let Troy in my house in the first place despite how incredibly sexy he looked) I would have had a variety of different answers. Instead me being me, had only one.

"I'm going to the mall…"

And that was the part where it changed from interesting to BLAH! Why the hell did I say that? So I am now in my room writing in you whilst Troy is waiting downstairs – I know – you read correctly! He's waiting downstairs! Waiting to take me to the mall! I would have thought that the words 'I'm going to the mall' would scare off any blue blooded (or red blooded? Or is it blue blooded?) Male! Which man do you know _jumps_ at the chance to go to the flipping mall with a girl? Well that man just happens to be dun, dun, dun… Troy Bolton waiting to take Gabriella Montez ,the supposed freak of the school to the mall (by the way as I am writing this I am imagining it being read as a game show hosts voice. So if you have to, go back a few sentences and start reading again; however, this time with the special voice)

"Brie! How long are you taking?" Eeep! Troy's sexy voice calls up. You know I can't believe I just said 'Eeep'. I sound like Lilly from Hannah Montana. You know the episode that the J – Mac (Jesse McCartney if your so ignorant you don't know that J-Mac is his nickname – or at least according to ) starred in. Where Jesse says 'Nice to meet you , and you are' and then Lilly shakes his hand and squeals 'Eeep'. And then Jesse says 'Ok, nice to meet you… Eeep'! I could not stop laughing and smiling. Laughing because it was funny and smiling because Jesse sounded _incredibly_ sexy!

So I am now going to the dreaded trip of down the mall – a place where I haven't been for a long time just because I thought that Bolton wouldn't decide to follow and therefore use me to waste his time.

---

You know I just realised that something _must_ be going on. I mean shouldn't Troy be worried about going to the mall with me? Especially considering that there's most likely going to be a whole load of East High at the mall – and everyone knows Troy Bolton! And if they see me with him? Doesn't he care what people are going to say?

So I am now leaving you in my room… and when I come back I'll tell you all about my _stupendous_ day at the mall! (By the way that last part was said in a sarcastic overly perky voice – just so you know)

* * *

So I'm back! And I'm most obviously alive! So today actually wasn't too bad. I'm not saying it was brilliant! Just not as bad as I thought it would be. I'll go through it now so as not to leave you in suspense

I walked down the stairs to see Troy flicking aimlessly through the channels.

"You ready?" he stood up switching the TV off.

"No, I just came down for the hell of it…" So the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I inwardly cringed as Troy just smirked lopsidedly and rolled his eyes.

"Nice to know your comebacks are improving…" and the blush was slowly starting to creep its way up on my cheek. Starting to walk towards the door I knew that Troy was following me close behind.

"We're taking my car by the way…" I turned around at the sound of his voice

"You have it fixed…?"

"Yeah dad picked it up last night…" Troy said as we walked out and I saw his amazingly hot car in the driveway. Following him I opened the door of the passenger seat and climbed in as Troy got in the drivers seat and started the car.

"So I didn't know you were a mall person…?" Troy asked as he backed out of the driveway

"Yeah well I needed to get some new clothes…" it wasn't all a lie. I did need new clothes, although to be honest now was not the time that I could be arsed to get them.

As we headed towards the mall, I admired the car in what I thought was a subtle way. Unfortunately, Troy saw through my casual glances.

"You know if you wanted, I could go through every single detail of this car – you do seem to be fascinated by it…" Troy smirked – or at least he sounded like he smirked. I was too busy being embarrassed and trying to hide my ever growing red cheeks from his to actually look in his direction.

"Shut up – it's a nice car…" I said

When we got to the mall and Troy parked, I slowly got out of the car as I looked hesitantly at the place I had so often tried to avoid – and now through my own utter stupidity, I had gotten myself there.

Following Troy into the glass doors I grimaced as I saw the preppy teenagers standing outside the shops laughing obnoxiously loud in their wild packs of animals as they stood outside the shops, intimidating those like the elderly, parents, adults (and me) who actually wanted to go in the bloody shops and buy something!

"Gabs hurry up – you're not spending all day here are you?" Troy called out to me as he realised that I was a few metres behind him and was walking as slow as a bloody snail. He stopped walking, waiting for me to catch up with him. Grumbling to myself about why I decided to come out here anyway, I made my way over to him.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Troy asked

That was actually a bloody good question. What was I looking for?

"Um… clothes?" Troy frowned

"That part was obvious – I meant what clothes are you looking for?"

"Why… you going to help pick them out?"

"If it speeds you up then yeah…"

I stopped walking.

"Troy? Why did you come with me to the mall if you don't really want to be here?"

"I dunno – maybe because you're easier to hang around with. I mean I don't have to put on a show for you seeing as you seem to despise me no matter what. I mean with the guys I'm just this basketball guy who pisses around a lot and doesn't really care about stuff. And then to the girls I'm considered this man whore and player which if you think about it…"

And I stopped him there – there are sometimes things that you really do not need to know. Troy Bolton's sex life is one of them – whilst the information would probably be juicy, it is way too much overboard.

"Uh Troy – I really don't want to know…"

And I hoped that my cheeks liked me and therefore had no intention of betraying me by turning red otherwise he would ask why I was blushing.

Thankfully they didn't turn red and the rest of the afternoon was basically spent with us wandering aimlessly around the mall (I gave up on the shopping idea) with Troy filling me in on pointless information. Such as this one time in this shop, this 35 year old lady was flirting with him. He said that she looked like the type of woman who has a thing for younger men. When he told her that he was in fact only 17 she supposedly decided that he didn't need any more help deciding on the pair of trainers and figured that he was perfectly capable of tying the laces together himself.

And that dear diary was my day! I know that not much happened and most of this entry was basically filling you in on what happened yesterday and what I ate for breakfast but not everyday can be that productive.

Anyway tomorrow is school and the start of many, many, operations – operations to do with Taylor at least.

Adios!

Gabriella

* * *

**A/N** So please review and tell me what you thought... and remember that every review recieves a sneak peek of the next chapter

XxxNicolexxX


	16. September 11th

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N **So apologies. I said that I was going to get this up yesterday - but there's a good reason I couldn't. On Saturday after I woke up I started feeling dizzy. I thought it was just because I was hungry but even after I ate I was still dizzy. And then I was sick and the parents told me to take a break from the computer. Every time I actually sat up I felt dizzy and had to lie back down again.

It's now Monday and I'm still not better - I'm still dizzy and sick and everything (parents think it's that stomach flu thing which as been going around) but I missed the computer. So I'm currently half lying down/ half sitting with the laptop and writing this...

Again I apologise for the wait - updates should be back to weekly for these Christmas holidays. However, in January I'm not sure about. I found out on the last day that I've got my invalidator coming in to check on my media course at the end of January and we've still got a whole bunch of work to still do. Not to mention I've got to science GCSE modules taking place - it'll be hectic. But I will try to stick to the weekly updates.

Anyhow - here's the next chapter.

**

* * *

**

**September 11****th**

Ok, so the operations list…

Operation 'think of a name for diary': 'Liraz or Razil?' I'll have to ask that question sometime today

Operation 'Bring that arrogant ass Troy Bolton down a few pegs': Um…. Yea – he's not acting so much like an arrogant ass no more. I mean he's actually been alright with me – apart from the occasional smart ass comment. But I guess that is to be expected right? And I guess you could say that he has been brought down a few pegs! Operation accomplished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Operation 'Avoid Troy Bolton the bastard and whose also known as Satan's son': Again um… he's not being a bastard anymore. He's being alright. Maybe a bit annoying with the constant stalking (I can't think of the word to describe him always being around) And considering that just a few days ago he was a bastard I guess there's no harm in _trying_ to avoid him. He could be doing some sort of crazy scheme with Chad, lulling me into a false sense of security and then tearing me down! So I think, for my sake, I should stay away from him until I can be sure that he is genuine. By staying away I mean not hunting him down, calling him, visiting him…

Operation 'Try and find out about what car I want to get to drive my lazy ass around in': So with all the Troy drama I never got a chance to do this and I really need to do this!

Operation 'Mention my cool new name for the basketball bastards – flunk heads! To Taylor': And this will be done today!

Operation 'Have Taylor move up from just a friend to a bloody best friend to the bloody end': And again – this will be done today. Although it may take some time – you know you can't go from being mere acquaintances to being best friends.

So anyway I walked to school today. I made sure to get up half an hour early so that I wouldn't have to run to school. The result was me walking extra slow to school and arriving a lot earlier than normal.

Anyway today is going to be the start of Operation 'Have Taylor move up from just a friend to a bloody best friend to the bloody end'! To be honest I'm a little scared about it. I mean I'm not a very social person. Last night I did a bit of research. I basically watched films such as 'Mean Girls' to try and find out what girls do. I know that 'Mean Girls' is probably not a good example for me but it gave me ideas such as we could have a sleep over and that sort of stuff.

I asked mum this morning if I could invite Taylor around for a sleepover. Her response?

"Oh darling I'm so glad that you're finally breaking out of your shell now. All these years I've tried to get you to hang out with people your age and now you finally are. Of course Taylor can sleep over – anyone can sleep over! As long as you are making friends I honestly don't care!"

I wonder if that means I can have half of East High sleep over.

She did say I could have anyone – and she did say she didn't care.

If only I was more popular – then half of East High would probably come over. Instead they wouldn't want to be seen dead at my place.

Anyway – I am now in homeroom, waiting for Taylor to come along.

Oh there she is – I've got to go now diary!

So Taylor is now coming over.

She walked in and sat by me. Since Ms Darbus hadn't arrived yet, I just leaned over ever so casually and said

"So Tay, I was thinking – do you want to sleep over at mine tonight?"

In response she just smiled and said

"Sure Gabi… I'll just need to get some stuff from my place and let my mum know…"

"Ok…"

* * *

5 minutes later…

"Uh Gabi – where exactly do you live?"

And that was the doomed question. I mean what if she saw Troy? As far as I know, she isn't meant to know that I live next door to Troy! And what if she recognised Troy's house?

So my eyes widened at the thought until another more reasonable thought popped into my head.

"_She doesn't know where Troy lives stupid!"_

So that calmed me down – and I just told her my address and said a prayer that Troy had gone out somewhere.

* * *

So I am once again on the roof. It's lunch now and I know I should probably be sitting with Taylor seeing as I am trying to become better friends with her; however, she is currently at some meeting or something like that and I therefore have no one to sit with. So I thought 'What the hell – I'll go on the roof and enjoy the peace and serenity and hope that I actually stay on my own for the whole of lunch.

But of course we don't always get what we wish – the door as just slammed and footsteps are climbing up the steps. And I have this horrible gut feeling that it is a certain Troy Bolton… and seeing the familiar messy brown – blonde hair peeking over the wall I can safely say that it is him and I have to put you away before he sees you and demands to read you and therefore finds out about my dreams of him winking at me!

* * *

So I'm sitting here now in History writing in you. Their still teaching us about all the prohibition and gangster stuff! I mean – yeah ok I get it! Al Capone was a notorious gangster and despite all his crimes he was only convicted of tax evasion!

So instead of listening to how the government went through that crazy stage of banning alcohol I'm going to tell you about my lunch with Mr. Troy Bolton!

Apparently for some crazy reason he wanted to escape the rowdiness of what is commonly known as the East High cafeteria and enjoy his lunch in peace – exactly what I had planned.

So I'll just start from the beginning…

"Troy? What are you doing here?" I asked after quickly shoving you into my bag and grabbing my sandwich.

"Eh – I've had enough of that cafeteria! It's crazy down there. Apparently one of the guys slept with his mates girlfriend even though he didn't know that this girl was his mates girlfriend and now there's a whole load of shit going on down there…" Troy shook his head as he settled down on the bench next to me.

"Hold on wait – how did he not know that this girl was his mate's girlfriend?" I asked trying to get my mind around what he had just said – I mean, you've got to admit! It's pretty crazily weird!

"This guy didn't want anyone to know that he was dating this girl – he's thought it would ruin his rep of being a player" Troy enunciated his sentence with a very sexy eye roll. "And because no one knew that he was dating this girl, his mate goes and screws her. And now he's pissed…"

"At who? The mate or the girl…" I asked

"The mate…" my mouth drops open in a very cliché way at his answer – I couldn't help myself. How can this guy be pissed at his mate when his mate didn't know that he was with the girl. Shouldn't he be pissed at the girl? I voiced my opinion to Troy who just shrugged and said that he probably would be after he's calmed down enough.

Anyway after that we pretty much just ate our lunch in silence. I mean you would consider it to be awkward seeing as just a few days ago we hated each other (or at least I hated him – he didn't really actually think about me)

And now we were sat on the same roof and were just eating. Honestly – how weird is that?

* * *

I am exhausted! Seriously do you know how hard it is to try and clean up your room in an hour????

And why, you may ask, have I cleaned up my room?

I figured that if Taylor is sleeping over, she really wouldn't want to sleep in a messy room – therefore I had to do my best to try and clean it up. And to add to that stress I also had to think of stuff that we were going to do. I mean – how awkward would it be if we just sat here in my cleaner room and looked at each other in silence. That is why I decided to get a play list set up. That way – we won't be in complete silence if we can't think of anything to say! We'd always have the music. So my play list basically consists of:

Closer by Ne-Yo

Take a bow by Rihianna

That's not my name by The Ting Ting's

Leavin by Jesse McCartney

Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift

Stronger by Kanye West

Your Love is a lie by Simple Plan

The Man Who can't be moved by The Script

So Sick by Ne-Yo

If This is Love by The Saturday's

The Heart Never Lies by McFly

Ride it by Jay Sean

Sober by Kelly Clarkson

Photograph by Nickelback

Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne

Step up by Samantha Jade

Don't Leave by Vanessa Hudgens

Bye Bye by Mariah Carey

SOS by Jonas Brothers

Mercy by One Republic

Hey there Delilah by Plain White T's

Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

Before he Cheats by Carrie Underwood

What would you do by City High

Wake my up when September Ends by Greenday

As you can see there is a variety of genres here – mainly because I have no idea what type of music she likes. So I've got rap, hip hop, rock, r n b, pop… I've even got country in there! This way she can't complain that I'm too narrow minded (which I'm not – I mean all these songs are songs that I happen to love; which proves that I appreciate all genres of music!)

And there's the doorbell…

* * *

Ok, so the time is now 2am. So I guess that technically it is tomorrow and the 12th of September but I'm filling you in on the events that happened on the 11th – therefore these details will be placed under the 11th September date.

Anyway I am just exhausted right now! We've only just gone to sleep (or at least Taylor as just gone to sleep – I'm meant to be sleeping but I'm filling you in on everything)

And I've got school tomorrow – it'll be a 7:00 waking up tomorrow with less than 5 hours of sleep! I really need to think twice before I decide that I'm going to invite someone over for a sleepover! I mean I never knew that people could talk that much! That we could lose track of the time and forget that we have school tomorrow!

So I'll tell you what happened now…

The doorbell rang and I quickly hid you in a draw and went to answer it. Taylor stood on the other side, a sleeping bag in one hand and a bag in the other.

"Hey!" I smiled and took the bag off of her because she looked like she was kind of struggling with it all. I looked past her and saw that her mum (I assume that it was her mum) was driving off in their car

"Hey Gabi – thanks for inviting me over…" Taylor spoke as I showed her the way to my room.

Opening the door I put the bag down on the floor with a quiet sigh of relief. That thing was heavy! I mean what the hell was she carrying in there? How much stuff could you actually bring to a one night sleepover?

And then I – being me – had a crazy thought of whether or not she actually _knew_ that she was only staying for one night! I know – you're probably thinking 'Gabriella Montez this really is a crazy wild thought – even crazier than the whole Troy Bolton sexy winking at you whilst you were meant to be marrying his best friend fiasco'; however, I couldn't stop myself thinking this.

It would sure as hell explain why Taylor felt the need to bring with her such a heavy bag – she was carrying all of her clothes and possessions! (I know – I was crazy and my mind was out of control)

But then of course Taylor calmed my irrational thoughts down.

She told me that she wasn't sure what exactly she was planning on wearing tomorrow and that had just thrown in a bunch of clothes last minute so as not to limit her choice. And she said she had also brought a few DVD's; magazines; books; and CD's that she thought we might enjoy.

So in fact it turned out that all my worries about us just sitting in there in awkward silence whilst I racked my brain trying to think of things to talk about were just pointless.

I smiled at her and went to sit on my bed. After setting her sleeping bag onto the floor, Taylor joined me.

"I'm actually glad that you invited me over for a sleepover – I mean you're like one of my only friends at school and I really wanted us to become better friends. I did actually want to invite you over to my place but then I was kind of scared – I mean, you seem pretty content on your own half the time. I see you in class and you're either sitting there looking bored or lately I've noticed you writing constantly in that notebook of yours."

Eeep! She had noticed you diary – she flipping noticed you!

"And even though we do talk to each other and everything – we're not exactly close friends – I mean we're not the type of friends who would like go out together or go to a sleepover or even just chat on the phone…"

Taylor looked away then, embarrassed that she had freaked me out (I'm assuming this – I don't exactly know what was going on in her mind) However, all the time all I was thinking was 'Oh my flipping God! She wants to make me her bloody best friend to the bloody end just like I want!'

"That's what I want – us to be able to do that sort of thing. And even though I may seem content on my own – I'm really not…" I spoke. Honestly, I had never known that I was seen to be content on my own – I must be seriously sad that people think I prefer my own company to theirs.

After that we just talked about what movies she had brought (Step up; John Tucker must Die; Atonement; Pride and Prejudice – the new edition with Keira Knightley; Armageddon and The Godfather)

"I thought I'd bring a selection – I wasn't actually sure what sort of movies you like. And sorry – but these were the only genres I had…"

I smiled – it looked like she did about the same thing I did with the music

"Its fine Taylor – thanks. And for the record, I think they're all good choices in movies…"

So after that little chat which really settled my nerves (seeing as she was all nervous and everything) we just basically chose a film to watch (Armageddon) and put it on.

"You know I love this film…" Taylor said

"I know – it has the whole asteroid stuff plus a great romance!" I said, smiling at the thought of AJ and Grace.

"Yeah – Ben Affleck and Liv Tyler are great together aren't they?"

And throughout the film we either commented on the hotness that was Ben Affleck – seriously watch the film and see how _hot_ the guy is; the great romance of AJ and Grace; the fantastic explosions of the asteroid; or the insensitivity of the NASA people (Don't know what they would actually be officially called)

Anyway, after we watched the film, mum walked in. That conversation was one of further embarrassment – seriously, its times like these when I wish my mum would have another one of her business trips. I mean – why can't she go away when I need her to?

"Oh, it's so lovely to see Gabi with one of her friends over – I was beginning to think she never had any friends. It really got me worried…"

I just smiled in that whole 'Oh my God I can't believe my mum's saying this right now in front of Taylor' and 'Please God – if you have any mercy just kill me; or at least let the ground swallow me up'

Taylor smiled and said that she was glad to be here – but I think she was feeling every bit as awkward as I was.

At least mum let us call in for a pizza. I was starting to get scared that she may make us eat something _with _her in the dining room.

_All together – Taylor, me and mum…_

It sounded something like she would do!

Anyway we ordered a cheese and tomato pizza and whilst we were waiting Taylor starts a topic of conversation I never thought we would have.

"So you're partners with Chad for that English thing – what's he like?"

There we were sitting, in my bedroom – two intelligent girls. One of whom decides to pass the time asking what the biggest flunkhead in history is like.

Ok so she cushioned everything with talking about English – but still!

"Chad? What do you mean?"

"I don't know – I mean, he's like…"

I watched in amazement as a blush crept onto her cheeks. And it was then that it dawned on me.

Taylor McKessie had a crush on Chad Danforth!

Taylor McKessie who always expressed an immense hatred for jocks had a crush on Chad flipping Danforth – the definition of jock.

I stared at her whilst she fumbled at the words.

And then I realised that if we were going to be friends I would have to support her when she had these crazy crushes.

"Taylor? Do you _like_ Chad?" as soon as the words were out of my mouth Taylor immediately began shaking her head and saying 'No! God no'. But her acting was terrible and her movements and voice only screamed out 'Yes! Yes I bloody like Chad Danforth!'

"It's ok Taylor if you do…"

Ok so maybe it wasn't _completely_ ok – I mean come on! It's Chad Danforth! But if we were going to be friends then I would have to tell her that it was ok!

"Really? I mean – I know I'm meant to hate them and everything. It's just that he's really good looking, and kind of funny and…"

Funny? I think my new friend is high. How the hell is Chad Danforth funny? I mean – did she not remember the time he called us _lesbians_? Was that _funny?_

I voiced my opinions to her

"Yeah – well that did piss me off. But to be honest, I never said that he didn't piss me off. I guess the whole pissing me off thing is kind of hot…"

Hot????

Chad Danforth pissing her off is HOT?

What is the world coming to?

I guess Taylor could see from my expression that I was in disbelief so she added

"I still hate Troy though – he's a complete basketball lunkhead! An arrogant asshole!"

And this was when I felt would be a good time to complete one of my operations – you know where I had to tell Taylor about my name for the 'lunkhead's (you know – flunkheads instead of lunkheads)

However, I was too shocked to actually remember.

I mean she like likes Chad Danforth but she still hates Troy. Troy's not as bad as Chad! I mean sure – before he was. But he was fine the past couple of days. But no – she still hates _him_!

Seriously – what is the world coming too?

And I am now going to be going to sleep. I have school tomorrow and Chad's (Taylor's 'crush') is coming over to piss me off with his lack of English skills. After Taylor sunk the bomb of her liking Chad, the pizza came, we ate, we watched TV, I decided I needed to put her weird crushes aside and like her for her – not her weird crushes.

So I am going to sleep – in complete disbelief that Taylor likes that flunkhead who really is an asshole.

Adios!

Gabriella

* * *

**A/N** I know that there's not much Troyella in this chapter - but remember that one of the things I want to write about is how Gabriella also develops frienships. So that theme will also be important here.

Remember - review and you'll recieve a sneak peek of the next chapter.

XxxNicolexxX


	17. September 12th

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N** Important A/N at the bottom so all I'm going to say is a huge thank you to all my reviewers - I love reading what you think of the chapter and it really boosts my confidence - so thank you all!

Oh and I've also uploaded a three shot called 'Nothing but Hate'. It's a Twilight fan fic and the first two chapters are already up.

* * *

**September 12****th**

Guten Tag Diary…

By the way my greeting is in German (it means Good Day – I think)

Ok so first thing is operations….

Operation 'think of a name for diary': 'Liraz or Razil? Yeah I was meant to do that yesterday; however, Taylor's shocking news diverted my attention

Operation 'Bring that arrogant ass Troy Bolton down a few pegs': Operation accomplished! At least for now – he isn't acting so assholy like anymore so I guess that's a good thing

Operation 'Avoid Troy Bolton the bastard and whose also known as Satan's son': I think I'll have to go back on this operation. I mean avoiding him will probably be impossible now seeing as he's got it into his head that because I don't act like a freaky fan girl of his he can be himself around me and therefore likes to hang around me. It's annoying and I'm still not sure if it's genuine. All I can say is that I won't go and seek out his attention…

Operation 'Try and find out about what car I want to get to drive my lazy ass around in': Again – never got a chance to do this

Operation 'Mention my cool new name for the basketball bastards – flunk heads! To Taylor': Damn Taylor's surprise announcement. I could totally have told her! But no – she had to go and drop the bomb that she liked Chad!

Operation 'Have Taylor move up from just a friend to a bloody best friend to the bloody end': I'm getting somewhere – the sleepover was a start. And she _did_ feel like she could trust me with her secret of liking the biggest flunkhead known to man kind!

So anyway – Taylor and I woke up and we walked to school. I made sure that we left half an hour earlier than I would normally leave – I didn't want her to run into Troy and consequently find out that I lived next door to him. And I wouldn't know how Troy would react to that. Who knows. Lately with his mood swings he could be overjoyed at the fact that Taylor knows, then pissed beyone belief because I _let_ her know, and then going back to being happy because she knows... although why he would be happy that she knows I'm not sure. But who knows?

I mean, even though he wasn't acting like a complete bastard to me anymore, it didn't mean that he wanted people to know we were actually next door neighbours. And if he made such a big fuss about _Chad_ knowing; then he would obviously throw a hissy fit if Taylor knew. Or maybe considering the fact that he seems to be a tad nicer he'd be happier.

Whatever - I decided I'd play it safe.

Anyway I'm now sitting in the library writing in you. Obviously, due to leaving the house half an hour early I am now sitting at school half an hour early. Normally I tend to arrive just in time for school (on account of my lack of a car) or a few minutes late (those times are few and far in between – did I not tell you who my homeroom teacher is?)

And I've just seen a Twilight poster. It's a poster advertising all the books and that's just reminded me. I never told you about Twilight. Oh my flipping God! It's amazing! And you know the best part – a films coming out. And Robert Pattinson is starring. You may have no idea who he is but God – he's so flipping hot he actually makes me squeal! That's right - I SQUEAL!

I mean at first I was just all – hmmm? But I started watching Twilight interviews and saw him in a few scenes and God! I think I'm in love! Seriously – his laugh is drop dead hot! It's his trademark and he sure as hell uses it! And his sense of humour is so sarcastic and witty – perfectly amazing. You know I wish I was that good at sarcasm – he just takes the art of sarcasm and wittiness on a whole other level.

And God – like Edward Cullen, he can _dazzle_ you! One look in his smouldering eyes and your knees go weak. Even Kristen Stewart (the girl who plays Bella – his love interest on Twilight) admits that he dazzles her.

And his voice – it's probably got to be the most sexiest voice I've ever heard. The accent is hot (British by the way) and it's a damn shame it's not actually in the movie! I know that it couldn't be because of technacilities and all that - but still. Robert Pattinson's voice is hot. I could listen to it for hours. And I mean hours.

All in all I guess you could say that Robert Pattinson is now my new celebrity crush diary. I mean he's just so flipping sexy! He's got the whole Edward Cullen/ smouldering/ overly dazzling thing going on….

And he may be around 22 but who gives a shit. Did I mention that he also is a musician and sings? Seriously – he's got such a sexy voice. If he came out with an album I'd so buy it. There's a video on YouTube which has him singing and God – I thought I was going to die! Seriously by the end of the song I was near hysteria! I was laughing crazily and smiling brightly and feeling that giddy feeling I only ever feel when I'm around Troy (which is really weird seeing as I don't know how listening to Robert Pattinson singing and being around Troy can compare to the same thing – it just does)

And do you know his nickname? Spunk Ransom! He gave himself that nickname. In this Twilight interview, someone asked him what he thought of his nickname 'R Pattz'. And he just stood there and was like WTF? He kept repeating it and was like in another world of his own. And then it was 'I guess it makes sense – since they're my initials. I dunno, it sounds kind of cushy. You know I hate my name – I wish people just made up another one' And then when the interview asked what name he wanted he was like 'Uh, I dunno – Spunk! I knew this girl called Ransom once – Ransom Spunk. No, Spunk Ransom!' (By the way – this is a rough transcript from memory here – I'm not a genius who remembers every single word spoken to them)

As soon as he said Spunk Ransom I actually burst out into laughter – I mean who gives themselves a nickname of Spunk Ransom? So know when you type in Spunk Ransom in YouTube, he comes up!

Oh and his crooked smile! Bloody hell! That smile can make you weak at the knees and near hysteria! I swear to God – I'm really going to have to take a paper bag with me to this movie to stop my hyperventilating! He is just going to be so freaking HOT!

Yeah so I know I babbled about Robert Pattinson – but to be honest, he's my celebrity crush. Been that way for a pretty long time (I think it was around the time that the Penelope sneak peek was released and we saw the scene where Edward and Bella start to dance in his room)

Everything about him is hot – and I kind of had to express that here. I mean, you do know diary that I am going to be writing my thoughts in here (every singly crazy wild thought) and Twilight right now is plaguing my thoughts! It's also passed a lot of time and the bell is going to go soon – which means that I have got to go to homeroom.

* * *

So school was boring and pretty uneventful. Nothing at all happened! At all! Taylor is doing some big thing and therefore couldn't meet up with me, the lessons were as always, pretty boring, and Troy and I didn't say hardly a word to each other (it could be that I basically avoided him the whole day – but I highly doubt that he would have wanted to say anything to me at all)

The only contact I made with Troy was when I was getting something to eat (before I would rush to the roof).

He nearly bashed into me and said

"I'll see you tonight Montez…"

This of course left me wondering '_Where_ will he see me tonight?' and '_Why_ will he see me tonight?'

Because as far as I can remember I sure as hell did not have any plans with Troy (that sounds so weird – me, Gabriella Montez, having plans with Troy Bolton)

So anyway, I am currently sitting here in my living room. Mum's over at her sister's house which is good considering that as she's always away on business trips, she's never actually at home.

Anyway – I'm waiting in the living room because Chad Danforth is meant to be coming over to work on our English project – so I'm just waiting for his lordship to actually arrive – oh wait there's the bell…

------

So I'm not sure if you remember but our English project so far basically consists of:

_One of the main contrasts in the plays Much Ado About Nothing and Othello is that one is a comedy and another is not. Much Ado About Nothing is a comedy whereas Othello isn't. Much Ado About Nothing and Othello compare as there is in both plays a perfect woman. Hero in Much Ado About Nothing and Desdemona in Othello are both seen as the perfect 'innocent' wives. However both of their innocence is questioned._

_Like in Othello, Desdemona's innocence could be questioned as she had gone against her father and deceived him by getting married to Othello without his consent. I guess in those days women belonged to the men - something which I am sure would get so many of the women in today's world pissed. The quotation "And look to her Moor For she deceived her father and may thee' displays Desdemona's deception well and is a seed of doubt planted into Othello's mind over his wife's innocence. _

_In Much Ado About Nothing, Hero's honour is also questioned when Claudio thinks that she had slept with someone else and was therefore unfaithful to him. Unfaithfulness comes up in both plays and both are rumours started by the villains – Iago in Othello and Don Pedro's bastard brother Don Jon in Much Ado About Nothing. However, Don Jon is seen as a villain throughout the text. For his frustration at being the illegitimate child would have been recognised by the Elizabethan audience and therefore the hints of villainy would have been picked up by the audience. _

_In those days sex outside of marriage was a bad thing and people looked down on that. So if someone was born outside of marriage then they would have been a bastard. Nowadays being a bastard is considered to be a normal thing and is not offensive. How many people here are bastards? I think that this whole sex outside of marriage was one of the reasons that Claudio and Hero hooked up. I mean It's not like they actually knew head or tail about each other. It's all like 'Oh yeah he's sexy I'm going to marry him' and 'Oh man she's got a nice rack – yeah I think I'll do her! Oh but wait! Sex outside marriage isn't right in these times so I'll have to marry the hot chick to screw her'. Or at least that's the impression that I get from it! I mean they don't know anything about each other so it can't possibly be the PERSONALITIES that they are falling in love with. That means there's only one conclusion – they have got to think that the other one is unbelievably sexy and hot and therefore don't give a damn about what the person is actually like. _

Now considering that the teacher did give us FIVE weeks to present an analysis to the class, I am guessing that she wants a substantial piece of work. Chad on the other hand disagrees

"I really think that if we work hard on this for the week, we can finish it off, forget it and never have to see each other again…"

Now this may have worked – however, his idea of working hard is an hour after school per night.

Therefore, I had no other option but to disagree

"Chad – the teacher kind of gave us _five_ weeks to complete this. Therefore, she wants this done to a good standard. And getting it done in one week will not be a good standard…"

"Look I don't know why you're stressing over this so much – yeah she gave us five weeks but after the first week, whatever we need to carry on would be done in our spare time. We don't have to give in shit loads of work…"

I really do hate having him for my partner!

So Chad is currently downstairs (by the way – my last entry was written when he was busy working with an I-Pod blasting in his ear – I swear I could hear the music from where I was sitting – which was on the other side of the room)

Anyway, this is going to be quick as I'm only meant to be up here to grab a pen. And even though he may not notice my present, every few minutes he'll be asking me help on something and I would have to provide it. And if I'm not there to help him he'll undoubtedly would come up here looking for me – and would probably enjoy a good old snoop around my house.

All I can say is that I really do hope Chad goes home soon – because I'm really getting sick of his whining. Every few minutes it's 'Why are we doing these plays again?' 'These are so bloody boring' 'My dog could write shit better than this'

The last comment I really resent (I resent them all – but comparing Shakespeare's work to 'shit' and stating that your dog could write better is just utter blasphemy.)

And right now all I really want to do is just curl up in bed with a lovely book (preferably Twilight) and day dream about the wonderful world of Edward Cullen and how amazingly hot he is.

Chad as finally gone! And now diary, I am sitting in my room ready to day dream about Edward Cullen.

Ok, so I just looked back to the beginning of the day at the 'operation' part and I kind of noticed that one of my operations is to try and find out what car I would like to drive my lazy ass around in.

So my dreaming about Edward Cullen faze will just have to wait whilst I look this up.

--------

Do you know how hard it is to find a car? I mean – I went and sat on the internet and I had NO IDEA what the hell I was looking for. So I'm thinking that I will probably have to ask someone what a suitable car for me would be…

Shit! The doorbell is ringing. I better go and answer it.

So do you remember me telling you about Troy's cryptic comment about seeing me later tonight?

See, it wasn't so cryptic after all – in fact it was quite literally, he'll see me later tonight.

Why he decided to come over I have no idea, but I guess I never will – I mean, he did spin off all this shit again about how he's really comfortable with me and everything but I can't help but feel that this is all just some big joke.

You know the type of joke that people who are real bitches decide to play on you because they've got nothing else better to do with their time - The type of joke where they pretend to be your friend but are actually anything but?

Anyway, Troy just waltzed into my house, and wandered up the stairs and plonked himself on my bed. And the whole time I followed him pretty shocked. I mean – I've never really actually known Troy Bolton but does he really make himself at home at someone's place he's only been talking to for a couple of days?

Anyway, the conversation was pretty easy flowing. He saw Twilight. I told him about it (ok it was more like a monologue – similar to the one I wrote down; however with much more detail)

He looked pretty amused when I started gushing about the hottness of Robert Pattinson

"Let me get this straight. You're in love with a British guy? Moreover a British guy who plays a vampire? You're in love with a British vampire?" his face was definitely amused

"No – I'm not in love with a British vampire. For starters, _Edward Cullen _is a vampire – Robert Pattinson is British…"

After that we basically switched the topic away from Twilight – I think he was starting to think I was one of those crazy obsessed fan girls (Which I admit – I kind of am)

We talked for quite a while – there wasn't actually any direction in the conversation. It was just whatever ramble came to our heads. It was good though, I really enjoyed just talking to him. I mean, I just forgot about the fact that he's the God of East High and that I'm this geek – we just forgot about all that sort of stuff and talked like two people.

I honestly, never thought that I'd be able to have a conversation with Troy Bolton the way that I was talking to him then

Anyway, Troy left at about 11 at night after my eyes started to droop. And then I started writing in you.

And, I am now going to be going to sleep. Even though not much happened today I am actually insanely tired. I think that sleepover last night kind of tired me out…

Adios!

Gabriella

* * *

**A/N** So... I'm late with this update and there's a reason for this. For those of you have seen my profile you may have read that I'm really struggling writing further chapters of this. And I think that this is because it's meant to be all light and humour filled and that isn't coming to me right now. Right now, I'm in that mood where it's angst and hurt and that sort of shit. You know when you get in those phases? Hence the reason why I've had a few more angst one shots coming out - I thought that they would help me get it out of my system but that doesn't seem to be working.

Also my mind is kind of taken with this idea for a Twilight fanfiction (I've got an idea of a summary I'd like on my profile if you want to know what I'm thinking of doing).

However, I'm not going to stop posting and go on hiatus or anything because quite frankly, I hate that. Instead, I'll be using up my spare chapters (I've got about five) and posting them once a fortnight. This would mean that you would still be getting an update, however, it would be once a fortnight instead of weekly. Which to be honest as been happening lately anyway with everything...

I apologise for this but right now I just can't concentrate on Crazy Wild Thoughts well enough to write a decent chapter. And I don't want to spur out some shit and upload it because it would just ruin the story - and I love this too much to do that. So you'll be getting fortnightly updates and hopefully in a few weeks I'll be over this wierdness and back into the feel of Crazy Wild Thoughts - I just thought I'd let you know why my updates were messed up.

Anyhow - as always, review this chapter and you'll recieve a sneak peek of the next. I know there was a lot of Twilightness in this chapter - and I'm sorry if you hate it. It's just I love Edward Cullen (which is so sad considering he's a fictional character) and couldn't resist including him in...

XxxNicolexxX


	18. September 13th

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N** So my mood is still going on. And it's getting worse because I haven't been able to hardly write anything this week due to my insane load of work. All I wrote this week was the last scene of my threeshot Nothing but Hate and that was it - so I've got all these thoughts in my head and I've had no oppurtunity to get them down.

On another note - I finished my Twilight threeshot. So please check it out and tell me what you think.

And thank you all to those who have been reviewing. And this chapter was written when I was insanely hyper. And there's going to be a twisty thing (kind of) so I'm excited about that. From here, this story kind of starts moving a tad faster (or at least in my opinion) so I'm happy about that. I think from about the next chapter is where I made a whole outline for the story so I guess that it's going to be a bit more focused now.

Speaking of focused - I know that some of you don't like the fact that this story is going insanely slow and you're finding it boring, but as I've said before this is written for me. It's aim was meant for me to be able to write some light hearted humour without drama or anything like that because I write a lot of angst. I'm sorry if you're getting bored and hopefully you'll find that the next few chapters start to become a bit more focused, however, I don't really want to speed things up and get to the point without rambling because if I do then I won't enjoy what I'm writing. And I write first and foremost for me - writing keeps me sane and without it I'd be a nightmare. I will try and cut out more of what I write and focus more on the characters but there will still be rambling and the pace will still be slow. I know exactly what I want to write for each day and I can't change it now because it would change the whole outline.

In a review I was told that I didn't make where Gabriella was writing from clear enough - so I've just added that in. And some random babble as well....

**

* * *

**

**September 13****th** (Thank God it's not a Friday – I really am not in the mood for unluckiness)

Operation 'think of a name for diary': 'Liraz or Razil? Yeah well I didn't really see Taylor yesterday. But I AM going to do it today – either with Taylor or I guess I could ask Troy. I mean, we did have quite a nice talk yesterday

Operation 'Avoid Troy Bolton the bastard and whose also known as Satan's son': I will no longer be writing this operation down because I don't think I really need it. I mean – why would I avoid Troy Bolton?

Operation 'Try and find out about what car I want to get to drive my lazy ass around in': So you know I tried to do this yesterday. And you also know that it didn't work out so well

Operation 'Mention my cool new name for the basketball bastards – flunk heads! To Taylor': Again I never got to see her properly yesterday – hence no mentioning of cool new names

Operation 'Have Taylor move up from just a friend to a bloody best friend to the bloody end': Ongoing operation – will happen eventually.

So I am now in homeroom. Today, I've got to say so far, was quite surprising. Basically, Troy surprised me and rang the doorbell for me before I was even AWAKE! I mean – how eager is this guy to get to school.

So I'm like 'What the hell? Who is at the door at this time?' Of course it was then that I looked at my clock and saw that for some peculiar reason my alarm never went off – but I had only overslept 10 minutes.

Anyway, half disgruntled, and my hair a complete and utter mess, I stumbled down the stairs and opened the door. And there he was – in all his basketball God, East High King, sparkling blue eyes, brown haired, tanned and toned body…

I'm going slightly off track now…

Anyway – Troy Bolton was standing at my door. And by the look on his face, I'm guessing that he thought that I would at least have woken up by now

"Oh – uh, did I wake you up Brie?"

You know I still don't understand why he insists on calling me the name of a French cheese – but whatever (damn, there goes my 'catchphrase' again. I guess considering that I have gotten rid of quite a few operations I can bring that one back)

Anyway – back to my front door.

"No shit Troy – why are you here so early?"

So I was kind of rude – but hey! You talk for ages into the night on a day when you're already exhausted (on account of talking for ages the _previous_ night) and get woken up (still tired) by the annoying sound of the doorbell ringing and then try not to act like a bitch.

It's virtually impossible!

"Well, I just thought you might want a ride to school…" Troy shuffled – he actually seemed awkward, uncomfortable even. I also noticed that he was having trouble meeting my gaze.

"Are you prepared to wait five minutes?" I ask. Despite my early bitchiness, a ride to school would really help – I mean there was a good chance I was already going to be late so I really wasn't going to turn down an opportunity that would enable me to get to school somewhere on time and not face the dreaded lecture by the dragon lady about how time is the essence of the theatre. I'm not even _in _the freaking theatre – so why she insists on using that as a way of lecturing us, I honestly don't know.

Anyway, Troy just nodded his head and slipped inside the house. And whilst he did that I couldn't help noticing that his face was quite red – and that he _still_ wouldn't meet my gaze.

Rolling my eyes and deciding that I did not have any time to analyse why exactly Troy seemed to be embarrassed or whatever it was, I made my way up the stairs. And then as I stood in front of the mirror closet (one door was open as I looked through the clothes I would wear) I saw it.

The reason why Troy all of a sudden seemed so embarrassed

And why dear diary you may ask, was he so embarrassed?

Well the thing is, I don't sleep with a bra on (on account of it being highly uncomfortable – and well, I like to have a nice peaceful sleep)

And when I answered the door this morning, I noticed the chilly breeze.

Now obviously, no bra and chilly breeze obviously equals one thing.

That's right dear diary

I Gabriella Montez had a nipple erection in front of Troy Bolton!

How freaking embarrassing is that?

And he obviously saw it – that's why he was so uncomfortable and red. His words of that first day he was in my house came back to haunt me, chilling words running through my mind (so I'm being slightly melodramatic here but come on – the guy just saw my nipples! And ok, it was covered by a cloth but he still knew they were there! He still knew that I wasn't wearing a bra!)

"_And why the hell are you even looking at my chest?"_

"_Because I look at everyone's… yes even freaks like you!"_

Those words went through my brain at that moment – I think I had previously written them down in you diary.

Anyway so I'm standing there freaking out and everything. And then I started thinking 'Holy shedazzle' (my new word – which I'm pretty proud of by the way – instead of saying 'Holy shit' I can instead say 'Holy shedazzle'. It's not exactly pronounced as sh_e_dazzle – emphasis on the 'e'. It's more of a shadazzle. But not so much of emphasis on the 'a'. Maybe I should just write is as shadazzle?)

So yeah – I'm thinking Holy shadazzle and getting all worked up. And then of course I'm thinking – oh shit, I really need to get rid of this nipple erection.

And then in a crazy moment of insanity – I run into the bathroom, plug the hairdryer in, and blast the heat onto my chest.

It got them down at least – but then the thought hit me that if I just put a bra on, my nipple erection wouldn't be visible. So of course I stand there in my room, with one leg of my jeans on and one off, and I'm wondering why the hell I was so worked up that I couldn't come up with the idea of _putting my bloody bra on_!

And of course five minutes had already passed and Troy was like

"Brie! Come on!" in a whiny, two year old sort of way (although his voice was still pretty damn sexy – even if it did sound like a whiny two year old.)

"I'm coming!"

So then I shoved my jeans on in record speed, threw my top off, fiddled around with my bra and put that on and finally put a top on. And before I left the room I checked myself in the mirror to make sure there was nothing else awkward about me.

I grabbed my bag, pulled my hair into a side pony and shoved my shoes on my feet before running down the stairs.

"Alright – let me just grab some crisps and then we'll go…" I said, darting quickly into the kitchen

When I came out I noticed that Troy gave me this weird look with his eyebrows raised. For one very terrifying moment I thought that I had forgotten some essential like a top - that is before realising that I had checked myself in the mirror and that there was nothing wrong with me. So then I just decided to ask what the hell was with that weird look

"Troy? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing – just you're eating crisps for breakfast?"

I rolled my eyes

"Uh – yeah. I'm not that big on being healthy and eating all this shit that doesn't taste good…"

Troy nodded before seeming to remember something and blushing. I really hoped that he would get over this blushing stage and stop remembering about 'the incident' (as I have decided to call it)

Anyway, we made our way to the car – Troy actually showing that he could be a gentleman and opening the passenger door for me. I got in and he ran round the car and hopped in the car himself.

The car ride was silent – except of course for the blaring Chris Brown and T-Pain 'Kiss Kiss' pumping through the car. It was really weird – I mean, Troy and I aren't exactly best friends and I'm not sure if you could actually describe us as friends now – but we sure as hell didn't have any problem talking with each other last night. Now it was just – _awkward_.

And then, just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, as we stopped at a stop sign (and the silence had gotten unbearably unbearable) Troy just suddenly blurted out

"I saw your nipples!"

Which of course kind of caused me to freeze. And look at him in absolute horror. And he seemed to have realised what he had said and his eyes widened. And we just stared at each other and then _that_ silence was awkward!

But of course we were broken out of our mortified gazes by the honking going on behind us, causing Troy to shake his head and move the car forward.

But then I noticed him pulling into a side street and stopping the car. And then all thoughts of his current blurting outs escaped my mind

"Why have we stopped here?"

Troy didn't say anything, just sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, his face red (with embarrassment – I think. It could have been anger, how was I mean to know?)

"I can't believe I just said that" he said this mostly to himself but I heard it anyway.

I didn't know what to say – but I had to say _something_.

"Hmmm – listen, I was half asleep this morning. And I don't wear a bra to sleep seeing as it gets very uncomfortable…" Troy's eyes shot open at this and he immediately silenced me

"Uh – Brie. I don't need to know whether or not you wear a bra to sleep…" he coughed nervously then and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry – I blurted that out. It's just – well you're the last girl I expected… I… You… I mean, I never expected it, it caught me off guard, I never thought it would happen – and to be honest that's never happened to me before…"

Now this got me confused. How could this never have happened to him before? He's supposed to be the East High player – I'd have thought that he'd have been in this situation before.

"I don't… understand?" I said softly.

Troy looked at me, and looked to be debating with himself whether or not he was going to tell me anything.

"Look – what I'm telling you now – not to leave this car." I nodded my head, eager to know a secret (I'm sad – I don't have friends who tell me secrets) "Basically, all that stuff about me being a player and sleeping with all these different girls – rumours. I go along with it as it helps keep my reputation, and the girls make it up because they want to claim they've slept with me. To be honest, I'm not the type of guy who does random hook ups – personally, I think it's tacky…" Troy took a deep breath before looking me in the eyes, gauging my reaction

"Wow…" I muttered, clearly surprised. I mean the guy basically confessed that all those rumours about him were just that – rumours! "Well – that's cool. So, are we going to get to school anytime soon?" I asked in an attempt to lighten the mood and divert the subject away from the current topic.

Troy smiled at my obvious attempt to change the subject.

Anyway, we pulled up to school – turned out to be a few minutes later than anticipated (on account of our mini stop). Troy dropped me off at the entrance so that I wouldn't have to walk from the car park saying

"It's too late for me… save yourself…"

I laughed and walked away after thanking him – and now, here I am sitting writing in you. By the way, it's homeroom - and Darbus is going through some thing and we've got to be sitting in silence. She's doing some crazy rant on mobile phones and some other shit like that.... whatever. I'm writing in you to tell you about my eventful (but embarassing) morning. You know, it hit me that it's been what - a few hours since I've woken up and already a lot as happened. It looks like this could be an eventful day.....

-----

Although I don't want it to be too eventful. You know - nothing crazy or anything like that....

-----

By crazy I mean the school burning down or Robert Pattinson announcing that he doesn't want to play Edward Cullen anymore.... that's just too horibble to think about.

* * *

Right, so I guess you can say that one operation is now accomplished! I'm here in Maths now and no one is doing any work so I can write in you and tell you all about how I've accomplished an operation! So basically I was sitting at lunch with Taylor and then I remembered that I still needed to tell her about my cool name 'flunkheads'. So I did…

"Hey Tay. You know how you always call Chad and the jocks lunkheads?"

Taylor looked at me, the burger she was about to take a bite from stopping mid bite. She had a weird look on her face as if she had no idea where I was going with this.

"Uh – yeah…?"

"Well I thought of a new name for them – instead of lunkheads we could call them _flunk_heads…"

Taylor looked at me, weird expression still on her face, shrugged, murmured something along the lines of 'ok' and then took a bite of her burger.

And that was it.

After all that planning and thinking and (ok so it wasn't much – but still, that operation as been written down for at least three days…) she didn't even seem _bothered_ by it! How could she not seem to show even the slightest hint of – something the opposite of unbothered – when I came up with such a cool new name!

So now I'm a bit miffed…

* * *

Right – so I'm currently waiting for Chad – yet again. So I'm sitting here in my living room waiting for him to show up....

He wants to get the project over and done with which I have to say I am quite surprised at. I mean – I would never have thought that Chad Danforth was the type to want to get a project over and done with but he does. His says thought that it's because he doesn't want to have to spend anymore time with me.

It pleases me though because if we get this out of the way than I don't have to worry about it anymore. At least this way everything will be done and dusted and we won't have to worry about working together anymore.

Although on that note – working with him hasn't been as bad as I originally thought it would be. I mean, yeah sometimes he can annoy be with his persistent questions about the most basic knowledge; however, he does have a knack of transforming my analytical, slightly boring (ok, to an average student – a lot boring) and instead still manages to keep the points that I make, however, transforms it into something that would be understood and appreciated by the general audience.

And yeah I realised that a lot of the work that is being done is _mine_ – with his re phrasing. Hence the reason I am going to suggest to him that he takes a few points that we've decided to look at and writes his own paragraphs – and I would overlook those paragraphs ensuring that the right amount of quality work is put in.

So anyway

I'm still waiting for his majesty to show up. Hopefully he'll turn up sometime soon because I really would like to get this over and done with.

* * *

So Chad's here now. I just told him that he would have to do some work himself as well. He had a small hissy fit but then (eventually) agreed. Thank God! I really don't feel like arguing with him about the many reasons why he as to do his own work as well.

So right now I'm taking a break – Chad's in the living room working. And I'm in the kitchen – writing in you.

The doorbells just rung. Who the hell would actually be coming here?

I guess I had better go and answer it.

Talk to you later bitch! (Hehe, imagine I said that in a preppy voice and did a little hair flick thing etc.)

* * *

**A/N** So shedazzle (or shadazzle) is actually a word I made up. I tend to do that a lot... make up words that is.

And hint for next chapter: guess who's at the door and reactions of certain people inside the house......

Anyway, if you review, I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter. If you review annonmously but still want a sneak peek then just write your e-mail so I can contact you. And if you don't want to recieve a sneak peek, just tell me in your review that you don't want the sneak peek...

Next update will be in 2 weeks.... but in the meantime I should be posting some random one shots here and there to help me out of my phase...

XxxNicolexxX


	19. September 13th part 2

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N **THANK YOU OH LOVELY READERS (I'm freaking hyper right now) You guys reviewed like hell last chapter so thank you so much. And to those who've got this on their alerts or favourites - I'd love to hear what you think....

And good news (kind of). I'm starting to get back into writing this. Yipee! Before I couldn't even open up the document but now I've started writing a little bit more. And even though it's not a lot - it's still something. However, updates will still be fortnightly until I catch up on a few more chapters - I like to be ahead so that when my mind goes depressed on me again I won't leave you hanging.

And I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my actual real life friend (I'm surprised I have any with the amount of time I spent revolved around my laptop) Thingy. No that's not her name but it's what I call her so shoot me. Anyway, she started reading my fanfictions and I was all happy and then there was this random conversation which had me wanting to write again (which by the way - I've kind of included in a future chapter. It's just a random theme though....)

So I guess you should all thank her for snapping me out of depressville. And also for getting this chapter out a few days early.

* * *

So… right now I don't even know what to say.

Ok, that's a lie – I've got a lot to say. I just don't know how to say it all. I guess I should start from the beginning.

So I go to open the door. And I get the biggest shock of my life.

"Hey!" Troy Bolton beams at me, walking in. "So I've got nothing to do and was thinking if you want to watch a film or something…"

And whilst he is just talking and waltzing into my house, I'm standing there my mouth half open, eyes wide as I realise that he's actually in my house.

Don't get me wrong – it wasn't the fact that Troy Bolton was in my house, I mean, he's been in my house quite a bit these last few days – no. It was the fact that Troy Bolton was in my house with CHAD DANFORTH in the next room.

Chad Danforth – his best friend

Chad Danforth – my assignment partner

Chad Danforth – who I'm pretty sure as absolutely no idea that Troy and I were even on a 'saying hi' basis let alone a 'popping over to each other's houses because of boredom' basis.

And considering that Troy didn't know that Chad was in the house, he was obviously not trying to conceal the fact that he was there – therefore meaning that his voice was of a normal level.

A level that meant that Chad who was only sitting in the next room could very well hear.

And that he did – for a few seconds later, Chad came out of the living room, his eyes wide, his mouth half open as he stared at his best friend standing peacefully in my hallway.

"Troy?" Chad's voice was full of disbelief. He honestly could not believe that Troy was in my house.

Troy turned around, shocked at seeing his best friend there.

"Chad?"

And then they both looked at me as if I had all the other answers. I mean, just because I'm a nerd does not mean that I have all the answers – far from it actually.

"Um…" I had so say _something_ "Chad's here working on our English project…"

"That explains why _I'm_ here – what the hell are you doing here Troy?"

After Chad's question there was silence. I mean – what were you meant to say to that?

I guess a part of me hoped that Troy would say that he was here because over the past few days he had been spending time with me. I guess I hoped that Troy would stick up for whatever little friendship we had.

He didn't.

He didn't say anything.

I think that I always knew that if it came down to it – Troy wouldn't. He has after all got too much to lose – he has his whole reputation. And it's not as if I'm anything worth sticking up for.

Chad asked again.

To be honest, I didn't know what Troy would say. I couldn't think up of something that I would say if I was in his position

"Oh – oh don't tell me that you've been hanging out with this freak Troy? Are you out of your mind?" Chad said. I looked down, blushing, wishing the ground to swallow me up. It's cliché I know but that's how I felt – I really was burning up with embarrassment.

"You're lucky that it's me who found this out – because if it was anyone else then you'd have been deep shit. Now I hope you don't plan on spending anytime here… Wait! Did one of the guys dare you to do this? And you didn't tell me? Because why else would you hang out with this nerd willingly? Hold on – how much have you made…?"

Chad seemed to have forgotten about me. It was as if I didn't exist. I stood there watching him as he asked Troy how much he made from a bet about me.

I should have known. I should have known that Troy would only want to hang around me because of a bet. I should have known.

A cold feeling swept over me – it's cliché I know but that's how I can describe it. That's the only word I can think of to describe it. It was like a shiver ran down my spine (another cliché but what the hell) at the thought of me actually being humiliated by Troy. I mean, we sit and talk and I think for a few seconds that he really did just want to have someone he could be himself with.

But no – that sure as hell backfired

"I'm not with her because of a bet Chad…" Troy spoke. And I felt this insane amount of relief pour through me. But as soon as the relief swept through me, I was alert again. Why _was_ he with me then?

Apparently Chad wanted to ask the same question.

"Well then why the hell _are_ you here?"

Troy blinked. And blinked. And then blinked again. Seriously could the guy _blink_ anymore?

"Uh…" And after all that blinking, that one syllable was the smart thing that came out of his mouth.

Chad and I stood there looking at him, wondering what exactly he was planning on saying. I guess Chad got tired of waiting though because he frowned and disgust seemed to overcome his features.

"Oh bloody hell! You _willingly_ hung out with _her?"_ To emphasis his point, Chad stuck out a finger at me – a finger which was pointed in such a way that I knew the point meant that he was both shocked and disgusted. It was not a nice point.

It's amazing how much a simple point of the finger can tell you

Anyway diary, I stood there, my face red from embarrassment, wishing the ground to swallow me up (I'm going all out for the clichés diary) and just hoped that Troy would do something to make this feeling go away.

He didn't

He stood there like the cat had his tongue. He had this weird expression on his face – as if he honestly had no idea what to say.

Except of course he could have just told the truth – whatever the truth actually was. But if it was the truth that I wanted it to be (you know – him finding it easy to talk to me) then I guess he would have a hard time admitting that to Chad. But that was what I wanted.

Except he didn't say a thing. He just stood there – this bewildered expression on his face like he was a mute and stared at Chad.

Eventually Chad got sick of waiting around and made his mind up that Troy willingly hung around with me.

"How long as this been going on – huh Troy? Why the hell would you hang out with a freak like her Bolton? Are you deluded? High? Insane?" And with those very hurtful last words, he stormed out of my house.

I opened my mouth to say something – what exactly I can't remember, I think I needed to speak for the sake of speaking; however, Troy immediately took off after him.

And left me on my own.

So here I am – sitting here in my living room in front of the papers and open books Chad was working with before Troy came over.

Sitting here wondering whether or not Troy was telling me the truth these past couple of days.

And to be honest, I don't know why I'm fretting so much – I mean, so what if Troy didn't mean anything of the past couple of days? So what if he was just playing, messing with me?

Should it bother me?

No it shouldn't

Except it does

I enjoyed talking to him. I enjoyed spending time with him. And even though a couple of days ago I would have thought that I would have rather swum with sharks then voluntarily spend time with Troy Bolton repeatedly, I enjoyed it.

He understood me.

When I was with him (and this sounds so unbelievably cliché) I wasn't Gabriella Montez freaky math girl.

No – when I was with him and he let his guard down and we talked and laughed, I was Gabriella Montez – girl.

And that was it. He wasn't Troy Bolton Satan's son or Troy Bolton the Jock. He was Troy Bolton – boy.

And I liked that. I liked it being just a boy and a girl talking and laughing and enjoying each others company.

I liked spending time with him

And that thought is scary – it's freaking scaring the shit out of me. I shouldn't enjoy spending time with him.

But I do – and even though we only spent a couple of days together, we got to know each other. And I could tell him stuff which I never told people before. I haven't always had people to talk to before – but now it was as if I could talk to Troy.

But I guess he's now abandoned me – as I think I always knew that if it got down to it, he would.

And to be honest, I don't even know why I actually trusted Troy freaking Bolton. I mean, I should have known that this would have happened. I should have known

Except I didn't

I was too busy thinking God knows what and now look!

I think I should resume Operation 'Avoid Troy Bolton the bastard and whose also known as Satan's son'. To think that within a day this operation was already being put back up. But it would have to be – because Troy Bolton would have to be no more.

It's official – I am never going to have anything to do with Troy Bolton EVER AGAIN!

----

Except of course when I bump into him at school

NO! I will NOT bump into him at school – that's the whole point of the operation!

To AVOID Troy Bolton

Therefore avoidance would mean going the other way when I see him heading in my direction

---

And if my mum decides to invite him and his family over again for dinner

I _could _always just say that I'm busy – she'll be pleased to know that I'm going out

Yeah – so when Troy Bolton gets invited over by my mum, I will pretend that I have other plans

* * *

OH MY GOD! (Emphasis on the 'my')

There's someone on my balcony!

I guess I should alert my mum – but she's in her study on the phone. Apparently it's an important phone call with a client – and I distinctively remember hearing her say

_"Don't bother me Gabi unless it's really really important – I'm going to be on the phone with an important client…"_

Would this qualify as being really really important? I mean – there is a strange figure on my balcony. And from what I can tell, it looks like a man.

Oh my God! There's a man on my balcony! I knew I shouldn't have got a room with a balcony. I mean, how easy would it be for a paedophile or a robber to climb up my tree, break down the balcony door and kidnap me?

Damn that real estate agent who said that it would be fun for me to have a balcony! She was that preppy sort of bitch who you knew HAD to have been a cheerleader at school. She was all 'Oh won't it be fun to have a balcony' and then when mum wasn't listening 'think of all the boys you could sneak up there'

Pfft - like there's be any boys to sneak up into my room! I bet that's what she used to do. Sneak random hoards of boys into her room, have sex with them and then sneak them out again.

It's because of her that there is some strange man lurking outside my room.

Oh shit! It's knocking – the person is knocking! On my balcony door! Seriously – there is a MAN _knocking on my balcony door_!

Maybe I should scream.

Maybe I should stop writing in you and go fetch some help.

But mum did say that she was going to be with an important client (on the phone obviously) What if I ruin that for her?

The knocking is still carrying on. Oh shit!

And now I'm just freaked – the man just said my name! He freaking said my name!

The strange man knocking on my balcony said my name!

What do I do?

"Gabriella! Gabriella!"

I bet it's a stalker I never knew I had. I bet they've seen me around East High and decided to kidnap me for my brain so that I could do all of their homework which is actually easy but which they find hard and think that only a genius can do it.

That's got to be it – someone knows that I'm smart and as decided to come and kidnap me for my brain!

I don't want to be kidnapped! I like my brain!

All they would have to do is ask me for help – kidnapping is way too extreme!

The man is still knocking – and calling my name. Although now it seems to be getting more persistent!

I have a feeling that he'll break down the door soon if I don't answer.

And I like that door too – I mean, it's really nice – for a door.

Ok, so I'm going to answer it. I have to be strong! I have to face up to my fears! And I have to tell my stalker that there is no need to kidnap me for my brain!

I'm going to grab something though – I'm not that strong or confident to answer that door on my own. No – I'm going to hold up my umbrella like a weapon – so if it is necessary, I can swing and do a bit of damage to the strange man before I run screaming.

I'm going now

I might not come back

In which case – you've been a good friend.

Even though you don't talk to me, you let me release all my crazy wild thoughts in you

And I will miss you dear diary

I'm going now

Goodbye

* * *

**A/N** So this is where things start to pick up - probably because this is about the point I started outlining the story and knowing where I'm heading.......

Oh - and at the beginning of this last section the whole 'emphasis on the 'my' thing is just a private joke between a friend and I - and I had to include it...

And I also wrote a Twilight one shot - it's wierd and I think unless you're me you may not fully get it.... just because I'm that twisted. But still check it out and tell me what you think.

Review and you'll recieve a sneak peek of the next chapter..... oh and mastermaknae, thank you for the review and I'm sorry I couldn't send you a sneak peek. However, I didn't know whether your e-mail was with yahoo or hotmail etc. If you're going to review anonymously and want a sneak peek of the next chapter can you please tell me your full e-mail adress otherwise I won't know what you're with......

XxxNicolexxX


	20. September 14th

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N **So I would like to say thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. Thanks to all who have also been favouriting this story and adding it on your story alerts. I would also like to say a thank you to ZizzyBelle for saving me time and proof reading this chapter for me in such a short amount of time.

On another note - I've posted a one shot called 'Forever and Always'. Please check it out and tell me what you think.

So I'd really apreciate it if you guys could review - it's my sixteenth birthday today. So consider the earlierness of this chapter a present to you... and maybe your review could be my present lol! =]

* * *

**September 14****th**

I'll start with the operations…

Operation 'think of a name for diary': You know what happened – I didn't have time. And I was quite miffed at Taylor for not thinking much of my nickname of flunkheads that it slipped my mind

Operation 'Avoid Troy Bolton the bastard and whose also known as Satan's son': It is back on my list – even though I said it was to be taken off

Operation 'Try and find out about what car I want to get to drive my lazy ass around in': Didn't get a chance to

Operation 'Mention my cool new name for the basketball bastards – flunk heads! To Taylor': Did it – she didn't think much of it. Am kind of annoyed about that! But whatever…

Operation 'Have Taylor move up from just a friend to a bloody best friend to the bloody end': Ongoing operation – will happen eventually.

So as you can see – I'm reunited with you.

I apologise for not writing in you last night.

But I'll take it through with you step by step what happened.

So anyway, I grab a hold of my umbrella (It's one of those long ones which doesn't fit into your bag or anything like that) then brandish it like a baseball bat. I then walk slowly towards the balcony door, umbrella above my head, and then I count to three in my head.

On three I pull the door open – ready to defend myself if someone decided they were going to kidnap me.

And all that happened was Troy Bolton fell onto my floor. I stepped back in shock and looked at him weirdly.

"Uh – Troy? What are you doing here?" I asked, forgetting my umbrella that was still above my head ready for an attack.

"Uh – Brie? Why are holding an umbrella like that?"

I lowered my hands however and glared at him.

"You shouldn't answer a question with a question" I said, proud of my statement. Normally, I would just stand there stuttering like a fool, trying to think of something to say. And only when the situation was over and the person had left would a good remark come to my head.

Troy stood up then, looking at me with such an intense gaze I squirmed. I'm serious – I actually squirmed. It was weird. Troy seemed to realise that he was looking at me that way though because he did this thing where he kind of shook his head as if to clear his head. Then he spoke.

"I'm sorry about before – that was just messed up…" I assume he was referring to what happened with Chad.

Tell me about it. It wasn't just messed up – it was worse than messed up.

"I-"

"Listen Troy" I cut him off. "I think you should go home…" I didn't want to hear what Troy had to say. Him leaving, him not defending me – everything just hurt. And it would be better if we just didn't carry on whatever almost friendship we were in the process of starting.

Who we were kidding though? There was no way that we could be friends – even sort of friends. Jocks and nerds don't mix together.

Never have and never will.

But it didn't matter – because even though I found it easy to talk to Troy, even though to some extent, I _enjoyed_ talking to Troy – it was never going to work out. We were just from far too different cliques to even think that we could even associate with each other – let alone be friends.

And whilst we had only gotten to know each for those few days, I had liked what I had gotten to know – Troy Bolton was easy to talk to once he let down his barriers.

And it _hurt_ when he just left – when he didn't even try to defend me. And I know that it shouldn't have hurt – but it did.

And that's why I had to put a stop to it now.

I had to make sure that Troy and I no longer spent any time together.

I had to make sure that Operation 'Avoid Troy Bolton the bastard and whose also known as Satan's son' went according to plan.

"Brie – look, I came here-"

"I don't want to know why you came here Troy. I just – I just think that Chad finding out that you'd been hanging out with me was basically it. You know? I mean – if _he_ reacted badly – you're best friend, and then imagine how other people would find out. And they will Troy. We can't have any sort of friendship Troy. And deep down I think you know that…"

Troy looked at me – and he just stared, he didn't say a word, didn't do anything. He just stared.

"Troy?"

He turned around and walked out onto my balcony. I followed him. I watched as he leant across to the tree and swung his body over the railing.

I couldn't help myself – as he moved, his t-shirt rode up a bit exposing some of his tanned stomach and the top of his boxers. I guess I couldn't help my eyes wondering over to stay there.

Anyway, back to the balcony. Troy climbed down the tree and the whole time, he refused to meet my eyes. He didn't look at me. Just turned and left – no acknowledgment.

I didn't know whether to be happy that he decided I was right or hurt that he decided I was right.

You know – hurt because everything that I had spoken would have been true.

So anyway, that was yesterday. And in some ways I wish it _was_ a jock that came to kidnap me for my brain. Because at least that way, that awkward talk with Troy would never have happened.

Right now I am sitting in homeroom, just writing in you and trying to keep my head down.

Troy will be coming in soon and I really don't want to have to deal with him or anything like that.

And there he is – with Chad, Zeke and Jason. All four of them have just walked in. Zeke and Jason are busy talking with each other – about what I can't hear. Chad catches my eye however, quickly looks away. I notice that his gaze goes directly to Sharpay and seems to linger there longer than normal – hmmm…

And Troy? Troy looks down, not meeting anyone's gaze. This is quite unusual. I mean, Troy Bolton does not walk into a classroom keeping his head down.

No – a typical Troy would walk in, head held high, a huge grin on his face as he greeted his adoring fans. He's shake the guys hands doing that 'man shake' that every guy seems to be born knowing how to do. He'd flirt with a couple of girls making them giggle obnoxiously and then he'd do his whole sexy winking thing before making his way to his seat.

Of course, he would get distracted by the numerous people stopping him to talk about a game, basketball, a party – anything really.

And then _finally_ he would sit down. And that too he'd still be chatting to Chad or one of the guys about something until the dragon lady would come in and almost threaten him.

But today was different. It was no talking to guys or flirting with girls

Troy just kept his head low and walked directly to his seat without even looking at anyone else.

And this of course left our classroom in turmoil. I mean, guys had their hands out anticipating a man shake from their God. Girls had their hands in their hair ready to go on a twirl flirt fest.

So when Troy just walked directly to his seat and didn't even say a word or look in their direction they were left like blithering fools. Their eyes were wide and they looked like a deer caught in a headlight (I think that's the saying)

And their confused looks are so hilarious. Their heads are snapping around looking from Troy to the door to Troy to the door to Troy to the door – you get the idea.

It's as if they're going over the last 10 seconds and trying to make sense of what happened.

But I am curious as to why Troy did that. I mean, why did he just walk straight to his seat? Why didn't he do his normal routine of being the God of East High?

Oh shit – Darbus is coming. You can hear that woman from a mile away. She wears so much clanking jewellery (you know – clanking, as in the jewellery which makes a noise when you walk) you can hear her from a mile.

She actually reminds me of an older Sharpay Evans. I can totally picture Sharpay being a Darbus when she's older – they're both just way too over dramatic.

Anyway, I better go now…

* * *

So I was thinking - now that Troy is officially out of my life, I will be cutting all Troy related operations out of my list. And I am going to work on the other operations.

By the way I should probably make another operation – Operation 'get a job so I can buy a bloody car so that I can drive it and not have to face awkward rides with Coach Bolton and Troy'

What job would I be good at though? I mean I won't be good as a waitress or anything as I could drop something quite easily.

Nor would I be good at working at a till in a shop or stacking shelves because I'd be bored out of my mind!

What job _would_ I be good at?

Because I really need one – I need to have _something_ to do with my free time. And a job would let me earn extra cash – so I can save up for a car.

And I really do need a car – I mean, loads of people my age have got a car and I want one too. I could always ask mother; however, I would like it if I could buy the car myself. You know whenever you buy something by yourself it just feels so much better – like you've earned it and you've bought it so it's completely yours…

I mean, if mum bought me the car, the car would technically be hers. I mean, she bought it with her money and everything and the only thing would be that I would be driving it

And I feel like standing on my own two feet for a change – and I feel that buying a car will make me feel like that. At least I hope it would…

But to do that I need to get a job. Because it would be a lot of money and I'm sure my small amount of savings isn't going to get that much bigger if I just sit on my arse all day…

I should ask Taylor…

* * *

So dear diary, I asked Taylor at lunch what job she thought I would be good at.

"Hey Tay…?" I asked as I sat down in the cafeteria with my lunch tray. (I had a chicken salad sandwich, strawberry yoghurt, some chocolate and some mineral water)

"Yeah?" Taylor sat down besides me with her own food (a tuna and sweet corn sandwich, fruit salad and orange juice)

"I was thinking of getting a job, what job do you think I'd be good at?"

Taylor looked at me, trying to assess what job I would be good at.

"I don't know – I can't really see you as a waitress or working at a shop."

I sighed, I couldn't either.

"Hey. You like reading don't you?" Taylor asked

I nodded. But I was unsure about what that had to do with me getting a job

"Why don't you try out the public library? I went in there the other day and I saw they were looking for people…" she said before taking a bit out of her sandwich

That would explain why she asked if I liked reading.

And yeah – I could totally see myself working at a library. I mean, working at a place filled with books? That's bloody brilliant.

"Ok… thanks Tay…"

So guess what?

I am officially a working girl!!!!!

Ok, so not exactly – but the library did have an opening. I'd just be helping out after school and on weekends.

I went in there and I asked if there were any job openings and everything and after everything had been sorted out – guess what they told me?

I'd be earning $7.50 an hour. And if I'm thinking of getting a car of $500, then I'd have to work about 66-67 hours.

So 66-67 hours of working in a library surrounded by books which would be something I love, could earn me a car!

Bloody hell this looks good! And I think I better go to sleep now - you know, be wide awake and everything tomorrow! For my first day on the job! I'm actually looking forward to it I mean, it's got to be quite interesting…

Maybe not catfights or kick ass fights where a girl finds out her boyfriend is secretly sleeping with her best friend and confronts them about it and they have a huge blow up which results in a lot of tears and heartache. But - there'll be books. And books. And more books.

My heaven (Kind of)

Hell yeah!

* * *

**A/N** Review and you'll recieve a sneak peek of the next chapter

XxxNicolexxX


	21. September 15th

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N **So - I'm really behind with chapters. I've got like two more 'spare' chapters and then I run out. Problem is - GCSE's are coming up and I haven't even sorted out a revision timetable let alone actually started doing any revision whatsoever. I was meant to write during the half term but I ended up going out (blame my cousin for that) and I hardly had time to finish off my homework let alone write another chapter. On the plus side, I think I'm about halfway through writing chapter 25 (or maybe a quarter way through...) so hopefully I'll be finished with that soon....

Point of that was to just say that the fortnightly update will probably stay for a while. Until I'm a good number of chapters in front I won't be able to update once a week.

I've also just got facebook (finally) so I've become a tad addicited.... but I will try and keep with the fortnightly updates....

* * *

**September 15****th**

Operation 'think of a name for diary': Again, forgot – soz.

Operation 'Try and find out about what car I want to get to drive my lazy ass around in': Again – I didn't get a chance to. I've got to do it today though

Operation 'Mention my cool new name for the basketball bastards – flunk heads! To Taylor': Did it – she didn't think much of it. Am kind of annoyed about that! But whatever…

Operation 'Have Taylor move up from just a friend to a bloody best friend to the bloody end': I'm getting somewhere

Operation 'get a job so I can buy a bloody car so that I can drive it and not have to face awkward rides with Coach Bolton and Troy': HAHAHAH! This was done in a day! I think that's got to be a record for me! I've already found a job – now I've just got to find a car…

So yeah – I'm nervous. Today is my first day of working at the library. And yeah – I've still got to tell Taylor that.

Anyway, I am sitting in my school library and watching the librarian and student librarians. Just to see what they are doing – you know, check out what I've got to do.

It actually doesn't look too bad. I mean, they're just putting books away, helping people find books, signing out book etc.

Oh shit – the librarian is looking at me weirdly right now. Probably because I've just been looking at her intently for the past fifteen minutes, writing down notes. If I was her I would think I was a stalker – which is what she's probably thinking.

Maybe I should get really into it. I mean, I can just imagine me as a stalker. With the binoculars standing from a distance looking at the librarian. Then getting out the camera clicking pictures as the librarian moved around. You know like in those movies when someone as got that really cool camera and clicks a picture as the person moved and you could capture every single movement. And then I'd stand there with a tape recorder in my hand saying things like

'Subject reaches out for the book'

'Subject is manhandling the book'

And then I'd write all my findings down and

* * *

Yeah so sorry about me being cut off like that. It's just that Troy came in the library then and I had to dodge him, therefore meaning that I had to stop writing, grab you quickly and walk away as quickly and as quietly as possible.

Which didn't work out too well I have to say. Because just as I was walking away, I clashed right into the librarian (the one I was writing about stalking) and made her drop all the books that she was carrying. This of course made a huge crash sound and attracted the attention of a lot of people – Troy included – as the library is a really quite place.

I then turned beet red and tried to make a hasty get away except I tripped over one of those pesky books and fell over, consequently dropping you.

As if I couldn't embarrass myself anymore.

And then I just grabbed you, stood up as best as I could and tried to rush out of there with at least _some_ of my dignity.

But the damage was done – Troy had seen me.

"HEY! Brie! Wait up!" I looked around at the sound of his voice and crashed into the door.

It turns out that whilst I had looked around, my legs didn't realise that and decided to carry on running. Hence me crashing (painfully) into the door.

"OW!" I squealed unhappily, rubbing my legs which I'm sure are going to have quite a few bruises on them tomorrow.

Troy stopped behind me, and placed his hands on either side of me caging me against the door. I stopped breathing – at least I stopped breathing heavily. It was like I was frozen, still.

"I need to talk to you…" he said

I frowned, looking over his shoulder. There were only a few people in the library this morning. And none of them were the type who would be slightly, remotely interested in Troy Bolton needing to talk to Gabriella Montez – they were all the studious types and therefore, not one of them had deigned to actually look in our direction

"What do you want Troy…?" I sighed. This really was not doing well for Operation Avoid Troy Bolton. And even though it was taken off of my list it really didn't matter because it was an operation which I would have to always do.

And in a day it was already being broken … damn it.

"I really need to-"

"Troy – I've got to get to homeroom…" I said. I really didn't fancy listening to what he had to say. There was no way that we could even remotely be friends.

"You have homeroom with me – and anyway, you don't need to be there until another ten minutes…"

"Well that was just my polite way of saying I've got to go…" I said; however, he cut me off

"Brie – please, I-"

"I'm on my period!" I blurted out. Troy froze. I froze. What the hell did I say?

But it seemed to work – he wasn't trying to talk anymore. So I used this to my advantage

"And I really need to go to the bathroom now…"

Troy nodded and let me go.

It's a wonder what saying you've got your period can do.

And I'm sitting here in homeroom right now – and I was just reading what I had written about my stalking thing.

Yeah – I am so glad that no one is going to read this diary. I mean, how awkward would that be? I can just imagine it if the librarian found out…

Librarian: Uh –

Me: …

Librarian: Why are you writing about stalking me?

Me: Uh – because I thought you thought that I was a stalker…?

Librarian: Are you high?

Me: Not on drugs no. But I think I'm high on Robert Pattinson

Librarian: (weird look on her face)

Me: (dreaming about Robert Pattinson and the sexiness that is him)

Librarian: what as this got to do with you stalking me?

Me: It was all hypothetical. And stop interrupting my Spunk Ransom dreams!

I think I've already mentioned this but Spunk Ransom is the nickname that Robert Pattinson gave himself… And I know that was totally random but he's on my mind right now – hence the reason he's being written down.

I think I could be high on Robert Pattinson though – obviously not in the literal sense, but he is just so freaking amazing!

* * *

Uh – yeah. Sorry about my little ramble (ok so it wasn't a complete ramble – more it was like a little obsessive, freaky thing) on Robert Pattinson.

Anyway, I'm currently sitting here in maths looking at the four walls – the teacher is blabbering on about something I already know. She teaches us like we're five year olds – it's very annoying.

I mean, I come to school to learn new things, not to go over the things I learnt like 11 years ago!

Anyway, I'm thinking that I should probably get on with one of my operations – like finding a name for you diary.

You know by the time I find a name for you, the pages in you will all be written. I mean, I've already written like 10 entries in you (an entry = a day) – and now, now I am finally getting on with the operation of picking you a name.

I'll just text Taylor

----

So I've just finished texting Taylor. I have to say I was pretty blunt in my text. I just said:

_Liraz or Razil?_

And that was it. I'm currently waiting for her reply

----

So Taylor just replied

_WTF? _

Well this isn't very helpful. I can't very well name you WTF. (In case diary you aren't aware of text language WTF basically means – What the fuck?) Imagine it. I'll be like 'So what the fuck today was a pretty good day' or 'what do you think what the fuck?' or even 'let me tell you what the fuck - it was so cool'.

----

I just got it – she meant WTF am I on about! Well I can't exactly tell her that I want a name for my diary. I mean – it's kind of sad. So I just text her back

_Just pick one…_

Hopefully she'll just pick one

---

_Seriously – wth is it 4 cuz it cud b sumfink rude_

You know, for the head of the decathlon team – she sure has lousy spelling. I am aware that she's writing in text form – it's just I always thought that she would be the type to write in full, proper (even standard) English instead of abbreviations! I never assumed that Taylor would be one of those who would type like

'Yo yo yo – wots up wiv u bruva from anuva muva. Boo yah!'

Uh yeah – got into the whole thing a bit too much.

And again with the translation – Seriously – what the hell is it for because it could be something rude.

_Tay – it isn't something rude. Don't worry. Just pick one _

---

_So I jus lkd dem both up on da internet ov my phne – dere Jewish/Hebrew n mean My Secret. Y do u wnt dis?_

Translation – So I just looked them both up on the internet of my phone – they're Jewish/Hebrew and mean My Secret. Why do you want this?

She was obviously being very stubborn. I mean, who knew that this operation would take so long? Why couldn't she be like a normal person so that when I asked 'Liraz or Razil?' she would just respond with ONE WORD - And that one word would be one of the choices I had given her? Why does she have to question _every damn thing_?

_Tay – please answer the question – Liraz or Razil?_

----

_Dey mean da same fink tho – wot dus it mata?_

Translation: They mean the same thing though – what does it matter?

Seriously I feel like just getting up and screaming at her – answer the damn question woman!!!!!!

Why did she have to be so freaking difficult?

Oh wait – I just got another text from her

_I gus Razil – it's a softa sound…_

Translation: I guess Razil – it's a softer sound…

YAY! Finally! She chose!

And you – my diary, finally have a name. You are now officially crowned Razil.

---

Do you think I need to have a special ceremony or something? I mean, to consecrate your name?

I think I will

What should I do though?

How do you have a ceremony for a diary?

You know what – I'll just do it.

Diary – for quite a number of days you have been a constant through them. You have been there for me when I needed you most. You have listened to me in my times of need. You have not passed judgement (although I'm pretty sure you can't – but hey! You never know what happens in notebook land right?)

And through these days I have always resorted to calling you by your last name 'diary'. Not once had I uttered your first name – this would be because I didn't even know your first name.

But it as now been decided

Notebook that I bought to write down all of my crazy wild thoughts – I now pronounce your full name

Razil Diary

However, from now on, I think I will refer to you by your first name – Razil.

Because Razil – you are my secret…

* * *

So it's now the end of the school day. And I am currently on my way to the public library for MY FIRST JOB!

Hell yeah!

I've just decided to take a break and stop by this café because the chips smelt amazing! I swear the shops do that on purpose. It's like they have a perfume of the smell of their food and then they spray it outside and release the tasty aroma into the street, pulling in people like myself.

I am currently sitting at a table eating my chips – with extra vinegar and ketchup.

You know, I don't understand how people don't like vinegar on their chips. Now me – I drench my chips in vinegar. And then I add a whole load of ketchup.

But some people HATE vinegar – how? Why would you do that? How can you hate something so lovely and so perfect for chips?

How?

But you know what I can't stand on chips – salt. I don't understand how people can drench their chips in salt.

But then again I suppose those people will be saying

'But some people HATE salt – how? Why would you do that? How can you hate something so lovely and so perfect for chips?'

But I do…

Ramble about chips and the dressings that make them taste even more delicious than they already are aside – I am starting work soon! In a few hours I could officially say – I've had a job.

I'm going to be earning money.

My car is coming closer and closer…

* * *

A/N So I've just gone over this chapter and have realised how INSANE it is. I swear to God I must have been hyper or something.... please excuse that and the whole Spunk Ransom thing. He was obviously on my mind - probably a tad too unhealthy but what the hay... (yes I just said - or wrote - what the hay... sue me...)

Also this was kind of a filler..... but Gabriella did finally name her diary!

Anyhow - review and you'll recieve a sneak peek of the next chapter =]

XxxNicolexxX


	22. September 16th

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N** Ok, so I've been really busy lately - GCSE revision is a killer and I'm finding it hard to squeeze in time to write as well. Which is annoying - but it means that I may be a little bit late with updates. I'm sorry and I promise that after the 24th June (which is when my last exam is) things should start getting back to normal (hopefully).

I have also completed 'Our Only Hope' so I'd really appreciete it if you could check it out.

Anyway - I've got an important A/N at the bottom so I'm going to skip the babbling up here....

* * *

**September 16th**

Hello Razil!!!

I'm finally calling you by your name!

Anyway, I only have one operation – and that's the operation to look up what car I want.

Now first, I have to say sorry for not writing in you last night. Do you remember how excited I was about finally getting a job?

Yeah – I take that back!

Who knew working around books could be so TIRING! Although, technically, it wasn't the books that were tiring – it was the annoying children that were.

An example of what I had to deal with last night:

Annoying brat 1: Oi! Lady – where's the children section

Me: It's over there (I point them in the right direction)

Annoying brat 2: I want to read Horrid Henry

Me: Well let me just get that for you then

(I look at the computer and find that there's none in the library)

Me: Oh I'm sorry – it seems we've run out

Annoying brat 2: Run out? That's not fair!!!! I want to read Horrid Henry (adds in a little foot stomp)

Annoying brat 1: My friend wants Horrid Henry – the other lady had Horrid Henry – why don't YOU have Horrid Henry?

This happened again and again and again and again and again and again – I think you get the picture.

By the end of the night my head was pounding from having crying kids yap on in my ear about how I didn't have what they wanted.

But it turns out that that night was a special kid's night so I guess that shouldn't happen again - at least I hope it won't. Because I can really not deal with that again.

Anyway, today is Saturday and I have not made the same mistake as I did last week in waking up obnoxiously early thinking it's a school day and then finding out that it wasn't.

And today I am meant to be meeting up with Taylor – I think I'm actually getting somewhere with making her my best friend. I mean, last week I hardly even talked to her and now I'm going to be round her place on a Saturday – for reasons that have nothing to do with school.

I just hope she doesn't start to go on about Chad…

Because I really cannot handle hearing about Afro Head – not when I happen to be very upset and annoyed at him.

Speaking of Afro Head – he's meant to be coming over this afternoon to work on that project – that's not going to be awkward (I'm writing with sarcasm here)

The last time I saw him he was busy shouting insults at me – ok so they weren't directly at me, more of towards to Troy but they were still _about _me. And now I'm going to have to work with him on that stupid project.

I think I'll make us watch the movies of the plays – that way it shouldn't be too bad. I mean, we won't be forced to talk to each other or anything like that so at least _that_ part won't be awkward. If we just sit in my living room and watch the films whilst taking notes, it would be ok. We wouldn't have to deal with anything.

Not that there is anything to actually deal with – at least not on his part. He probably doesn't even think he's done anything wrong. Because insulting people is deemed normal by him.

And Taylor likes this guy – now I know I've already ranted about this but come on!

How can she like a jackass like Chad Danforth. She doesn't even _know_ Chad! She's had what – two, three conversations with him. And those to can't exactly qualify as 'conversations'. More like one sided rants about God knows what sort of shit.

Or arguments – they argue.

Besides – I totally think that we may have a Chadpay issue on our hands. (Chadpay is just my messed up way of writing Chad and Sharpay – just in case you didn't know)

I'm pretty sure I wrote how his gaze lingered on her yesterday – and I've mentioned that Chad is the only one that can actually deal with Sharpay Evans.

Bloody hell I've got too much time on my hands if I'm starting to think about the possible relationship of Chadpay.

How sad am I?

I would say very!

So I just thought that I should probably download the movies so that we can watch them this evening. I know there's a movie of Much Ado About Nothing with Kate Beckinsdale in it so that should be alright.

And for Othello I just found that there's a 1995 version which should do – it looks ok. No known actors/actress in it.

Now I've just got to download them – so I'm going to do that and then after that I'll start to get ready to go to Taylor's place.

So I've downloaded them and burned them to a DVD so that we can watch it on the TV in the living room.

It's actually 11:30 already – I was up at 8:30 for some weird reason and it took hell of a lot time to download the movies. In the meantime I just showered, had my breakfast, and threw on my clothes (I'm wearing jeans, a vest top and a HUGE hoodie – they're always amazingly comfortable…)

Anyway, I guess I better go now – off to Taylor's house for some girl bonding time!

Boo yah!

Hehe… (that's my attempt at writing down my laugh by the way…)

* * *

So I am now back at home. Anyway, I'll tell you what happened at Taylor's house.

So I arrived at Taylor's house at about 12 – I know, it took me a half hour to walk there. To be honest, it could probably have taken me about 10 minutes but I decided to just take my own sweet time – I mean, it's not as if I was in a rush to get there or anything.

And besides – you know how much I hate physical activity. So I just walked there at my own sweet pace which resulted in an extra 20 minutes being added onto the walk.

But that doesn't matter…

Anyway, I arrived to her house (which is really nice by the way) and Taylor's mum opened the door

"Oh hello Gabi – Taylor! Gabi's here…" Taylor's mum let me in before calling her daughter down.

Taylor came bounding down the stairs, smiled and then led me up to her room.

Her room is really nice - although is kind of typical of Taylor.

It's blue and there's a huge poster of the periodic table above her desk. She's then got a HUGE bookshelf with tons and tons and tons of books. (I'll come back to that later)

She's then got a computer, printer, scanner, shredder, and a whole load of other office stuff on her desk (Including a fax machine…)

"Uh – Tay?"

"Yeah?" she said sitting down on the carpeted floor

"Why have you got a fax machine in your room?"

Taylor glanced over at the machine "Oh you know – just in case…"

I nodded – although to be honest I had no idea what the 'just in case' was for.

Anyway, her room was really technical and there were quite a lot of scientific stuff in there – and God! Everything was so organised and so clean. It was crazy! Positively crazy.

I mean, my work right now is all currently lying in a pile on my desk – Taylor's is arranged in little trays. There is a tray for each subject and the trays are lined in alphabetical order

Anyway – back to her books. I walked over to her shelf and examined the books that were there – and bloody hell! She has got so many. I mean, it's not as if they're all from one particular genre either – she's got them all.

She had Twilight (Squeal); A Walk to Remember (another squeal – although not as big a squeal as Twilight); Alex Rider books (action books – this is what I'm saying about the mixed up genres) Noughts and Crosses series (Perfect romantic angst – try getting through a book in that series without crying. Seriously – during the second book I cried from start to finish); Romeo and Juliet and other Shakespeare plays as well as classic literature such as Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice etc.

"Wow! I love your book collection…" I said – now this is something that we could talk about. We both obviously love books

"Thanks – I love reading…"

After that we just talked about the books – we talked about the world of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan (Twilight) and the tragic and heartbreaking world of Sephy Hadley and Callum McGregor (Noughts and Crosses) among some things.

It was a good conversation…

Her mum then came up to tell us that lunch was ready so we decided to eat. The pizza and chips were amazing! And it's a good thing I was too busy scoffing my face because I probably would have got into a rant about the chips – you know what I said yesterday? About vinegar and salt?

And that would have just made me look plain weird. So we ate and then went back up the stairs

And that's when it started

"So – how's it coming on with Chad?" Taylor asked casually, picking at the fluff from her cushions

I looked at her and inwardly groaned – I did not want to spend this afternoon talking about Afro Head and then go back to my place and be forced to watch two movies with the bastard next to me.

"It's going ok – and Troy?" I asked. I didn't really want to talk about Troy – but it was a diversion tactic. Anything to stop the drivel about Chad Danforth I could just imagine was going to spout out of her mouth.

"He's actually alright. I mean, I thought he would be really annoying but he knows his stuff – he actually seems kind of smart…" Taylor said, her tone indicating that she was tremendously surprised by his participation.

"Yeah…"

"Speaking of the devil – he's actually meant to be coming over this afternoon to work on our project. You know I totally forgot! He was meant to be coming in the evening but apparently he's got to go over to one of the basketball guys places so he's going to be here earlier…"

"How much earlier…?" I asked. I was aware that my voice was an octave higher than normal

"Oh – well what time is it now?" Taylor glanced at her watch. "Ok so it's two now – yeah he should be here about three. You can stay if you want. Actually it would be nice if you stayed. When I'm on my own with him it can be kind of awkward…"

I nodded – but I couldn't stop myself freaking out – Troy was going to be here in an hour! That would mean that I would have to get out of here…

"Actually Tay – don't worry about it. Chad's meant to be coming over later tonight anyway to work on the project…"

Taylor looked surprised

"Are you serious? I thought he would be out somewhere on a Saturday night…"

"Uh – yeah. I thought so to but he said that he was grounded. His parents said it was ok though for him to come over to my place…"

"Is he alright to work with? I mean, from what I see in class he looks like the type who won't pay attention or anything…"

"Nah – he's actually alright. Sometimes… He's getting some of the work done you know? I mean, it's not like he's doing as much as I would like him to do but so far no complaints…" I smiled

"Oh right – well Troy doesn't come over until another hour. What do you want to do till then?"

"Eh – I guess there's no point in actually going out is there…"

"Probably not. Although we should totally do that one of these days. Just go and catch a movie or something – hell we could even go shopping…"

I nodded. Now I know normally I don't like shopping but I guess it would be different when you go with a friend.

"How about we just go online or something – we could watch some videos on YouTube or something like that…" I suggested.

"Yeah…" Taylor didn't sound so enthusiastic about my idea. "Actually – I've got to go to this family wedding next week – and I told my mum weeks ago that I'd gotten something to wear because I really couldn't be bothered to go dress shopping with her. Do you think you can help me find something…"

Clothes – not exactly my forte but I could try

"I'll try…" I said uncertainly as I got up and we walked over to her wardrobe. Taylor opened it and pulled out about five different dresses

"Now I've worn all of these before, and I know my mum will recognise them. Do you think I could do anything to them that would make them unrecognisable?" she asked.

I looked at the dresses – they were all really nice.

"You got any dye around? You could always dye them a different colour – I honestly can't think of anything else that you would be able to do with them…" I said, shrugging

"Shit no – good idea. Except I don't have any. And even if I did I'd have no idea how to do it."

"Wouldn't you just follow the instructions?"

"And if I messed up – I'd have a shitty dress…"

"Why don't you buy a new one?" I asked. To me that seemed like the best alternative.

"It's next week – when am I going to buy a new dress?"

"How about tomorrow – I'll come with you."

"You will?" Taylor smiled

"Yeah – although I've got work at about four…"

"You got a job?"

"Yeah – I forgot to thank you for your advice. I'm working at the library now…"

"Oh cool – well how about we meet up at the mall tomorrow at about nine. That'll give us plenty of time to shop…"

"Ok…" I nodded.

I mean, 9 is kind of early but I guess it'll have to do.

So anyway, after that I decided to leave – I didn't want to be there when Troy arrived, that would be way too awkward.

So now I'm just sitting in my house – writing in you. Chad's going to be arriving soon so I'm dreading that. It's going to be awkwardness galore…

* * *

**A/N** Again not much as actually happened - just a progression in the relationship with Taylor. I was going to include this chapter with the next but then it would have ended up being an insanely long chapter (like past 6000) so I decided to just stop it here. I am excited for next chapter though....review and you'll recieve a sneak peek.

Alright - the thing that I want to ask is whether or not you would want to see this story in Troy's POV. It may be a bit more faster paced because I don't really picture Troy being as rambly as Gabriella but it would essentially be this story in Troy's POV, effectively allowing you to see what Troy's thoughts were throughout Crazy Wild Thoughts. A lot of you have asked for me to do certain parts in Troy's POV or that they are interested in seeing what Troy was thinking when certain things were going on.

The thing is, if Troy's POV of this story is done, then you would have to wait even longer for the sequel that I am planning.

It would go in the order:

This story being done - according to my plan, I have AT LEAST 28 more chapters on this (which is kind of scary to think of - I have this feeling that this fanfiction is going to be mega long)

Troy's POV story (which would basically echo this story just less rambly and probably of a lower word count)

The sequel which would be back in Gabriella's POV.

Please let me know if you would want a Troy's POV of the story so that I can think up of things and ideas that he may have..... And if you have any questions please feel free to ask

XxxNicolexxX


	23. September 16th part 2

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N** Important A/N at the bottom so...yeah. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter.

* * *

So Afro Head as come. We've currently watched one movie – Much Ado about Nothing

I'll just start from the moment the doorbell rang…

I opened the door and Chad was there – I let him without a word. I have to say that I am pretty proud of myself. I guess you could say I was a complete and utter bitch. I didn't greet him, I didn't nod to acknowledge him – nothing.

And it surprisingly felt pretty damn good – not being nice. Dropping the whole kindness thing and just being this complete and utter ice cold bitch.

"So – what are we meant to be doing today…" Chad asked awkwardly. Oh I could sense the awkwardness in his tone. His tone was _screaming_ awkwardness.

And damn right too.

I just walked over to the DVD player, hit play and sat onto the couch.

He stood by the door uncertain.

I rolled my eyes in classic bad girl kick ass attitude

"We're watching the movies… take notes…" My tone was clip, precise – and void of any friendliness.

It was so totally cool!

I could see Chad nod uncertainly and then drop his bag to the floor before bending over to get a notebook and pen out of his bag…

He came and sat next to me on the couch

"Where's your pen and paper…"

Shit! I'd totally forgotten about that. I'd been so focused on coming off as nonchalant to him and being this ice cold bitch that I had forgotten my pen and paper. And I couldn't very well get up now and get one – that would totally ruin my reputation. I mean, how stupid would that be? I'd be listening to him and everything.

So I sat there, trying to make sure that the blood didn't rush to my face and give me away in what normal people call a blush (I have no idea why I wrote that the way I wrote that)

So I racked my brain, trying to think up of something cool and laidback and bitchy and totally uncaring and unfriendly to say.

"I don't need one…" that was the best I could come up with. I said it in this kind of snotty way too I think – or at least I tried to. I could have just ended up sounding like a spasticated version of one of the cheerleaders (think the whole nasal voice sound)

"Oh" I could totally tell Chad was taken aback by my ice demeanour. But what did he really expect huh? To insult me and then come back waltzing into my house and expect me to be best friends with him?

Yeah right!

So I just sat there and watched the movie – Much Ado about Anything. It was quite good. I could tell that Chad was having a hard time keeping up with some of the language – it was after all spoken in Shakespearean language, and was quite cryptic (i.e. – when Beatrice says 'Not until a hot January' (or something along those lines) Chad was murmuring to himself 'what the hell?' He didn't understand that she was basically saying never ever ever – considering that a January would never be hot.)

And I did notice that Chad _tried_ to jot down some stuff – but he couldn't get quite a lot of stuff down. And he kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye. Finally I had had enough. Grabbing the remote I paused the TV (I guess I should have waited a bit to pause the movie because it paused at quite a compromising scene – one which if I wasn't angry I would have been mortified to have paused it at. However, I just looked that over and carried on.)

I then turned to Chad

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said

He looked surprised

"Uh – nothing?" his response was said more of as a question – he was probably questioning my sanity.

"Nothing? Then why the hell are you staring at me weirdly…"

What can I say – trying to be an ice cold bitch really makes me blunt.

Chad's eyes widened. "Uh – well. You're acting weird…"

That was an understatement! I was not only acting weird but like a crazy insane person with my mood swings.

"Oh you don't say…" the sarcasm was evident in my voice. "How did you want me to act Afro Head? Like your best bloody friend?"

Chad's brow furrowed

"Afro Head?"

I did everything possible to stop my eyes from widening and myself blushing. I tried everything possible to keep up my whole 'couldn't give a shit' façade.

I don't think I succeeded

But I did keep my response calm

"Yeah Afro Head - and that's not the point. How did you think I was going to act?" I tried to get him back on topic instead of having us talk about my nickname for him

He could actually be kind of freaked that I _gave_ him a nickname. I mean – normally, you only give people nicknames whose normal names you would be saying a lot of.

"Um – normally?"

Oh that was the wrong answer mister!

"Normally? Normally? Normally?" With each 'normally' I guess you could say that my voice was getting louder/higher/screechy/anything else you can think of that would make my voice sound like a squealing, whiny, borderline insane five year old girl.

"Uh – yeah…" Chad was starting to back away from the insanity that is me and looked at me, his eyebrows raised and a – I'm pretty proud of this – scared look in his eye

That's right! You're reading correctly!

I Gabriella Montez made Chad freaking Danforth (Afro Head) have a scared look in his eye!

Boo yah!

(I've really got to stop saying that)

Anyway, I carried on talking (I have to say – with a smug expression on my face. Hello! Have you read the last few lines – I just made Chad Danforth have a scared look in his eyes!)

"You expected me to act _normally_ after you had insulted me? You expected me to be my normal friendly self to a stuck up asshole like _you_?"

So I never planned on saying all that, but what the hell – I was angry. And when I'm angry I can do some pretty crazy things.

"Uh…"

And now I had Chad Danforth speechless!

God I was on a roll!!!!!!!!

First he gets a scared look in his eye and then he's speechless!

I turned away from him, grabbing the remote and pressing play. Effectively showing him that he was dismissed – at least I hope that is what it showed.

And out of the corner of my eye, I could see him staring at me in disbelief. I guess I would have been staring at me in disbelief too. I mean – never would it have actually crossed his mind that I – Gabriella Montez would have an outburst like that! I do have to say – even though it was completely unlike me; I totally enjoyed it.

Just letting go and telling him what I thought of him – and ok, even though I technically didn't tell him exactly what I thought of him, I still did tell him things I would never have thought of telling him. I just stood up to him.

And if you look back at it, I've actually stood up to the terrible twosome. I mean I stood up to Troy quite a lot and now I've finally stood up to Chad.

Anyway, I am basically writing this whilst I am meant to be in the bathroom – we're taking a break before we watch Othello. Chad is currently in my kitchen helping himself to my food (I told him to get something to eat so that it would give me time to write in you)

And I guess that would explain the completely messy writing – I'm in a hurry. So I'm going to be going now because I can hear him calling me now.

Boo yah!!!

So I've just realised that I've got a weird obsession with 'Boo yah' I think that's my new 'thing'.

You know when you have this phase where you constantly say something or do something – yeah. Well this is my 'boo yah' phase.

Boo yah!

* * *

Anyway, Afro Head is now gone. We finished watching Othello – which I have to admit was boring.

And if I found it boring you can only imagine what Afro Head found it. He was practically falling asleep there. There were quite a few times where I had to elbow him (I was thinking of slapping him but it would just be awkward, I'd have to turn around and everything – this way, all I had to do was move my elbow back and he'd be elbowed by me)

There were a lot of monologues – and let me tell you. Gabriella Montez does not like monologues.

I know that this diary may seem like a whole long monologue but to be honest – it's a diary, that is what it is meant to be.

A play is not meant to have hundreds of monologues. And by monologues, I mean speeches in which ONE character speaks non stop for several minutes. (But I guess that _is_ the definition of monologue)

And to make it even worse, it was said in Shakespearean language so it was EVEN harder to concentrate.

The whole thing was quite drab.

And the ending – bloody hell! Every one dies! I mean – what is the point in having _every single main character_ die?

But I guess that's to underline the whole 'tragedy thing'. Because by God is it a tragedy.

Although personally, I think that the whole blame being on Iago is just unfair. Yes he was evil for what he did and everything, but Othello didn't have to LISTEN to him. Othello didn't have to plot to kill Desdemona.

So I think Othello is too at fault.

So the only tragic thing in this play is the fact that Desdemona was nothing but innocent and faithful, her name was blacklisted and she was murdered by the person she was in love with.

Othello rant over…

Anyway, after the movie Chad got up (I think he was half asleep – to be honest, I was nearly too…)

"So do you want to carry on working tomorrow?" he asked

I had to say, this was a change. Normally it's him just demanding the date we're going to work on.

"Eh – I can't. I'm going to the mall in the morning and then I'm working…"

"You've got a job…?" he asked surprised

"Yeah – I work at the library…" I told him "How about Monday?" I asked

"Uh – no can do. Tuesday?"

"Yeah – I think I'll be able to do Tuesday…"

"Good…" Chad stood there nodding his head

"So – uh, bye…" I said

"Yeah – bye…"

I stayed in the living room as he let himself out.

Anyway, I am now getting ready for bed. Tomorrow I have a long day ahead – it's going to be very long actually. I mean, waking up at a time I would wake up for school – blah!

But it should be fun. I've never actually been dress shopping with someone before. I've never actually been dress shopping full stop. Nor have I been shopping with someone who isn't my mother (although that hasn't happened in quite a few years)

Actually scratch that I went a few days ago to the mall with Troy – although technically we didn't actually do any proper shopping.

Which reminds me – I think I'm going to go and ask mum for some money. I mean, I'm going to be going to the mall anyway so I might as well buy a few more clothes seeing as some of mine are starting to get tight for me. And Taylor can help me pick some out considering the fact that I am really crap at picking out clothes.

So yeah – I'm just going to go and ask mum for money

---

So I just asked mum for money. It was crazy! She was really happy that I was going shopping with someone and actually considering buying clothes. She gave me $100. I could use that towards my car – except she kind of said that she wants to see me with some purchases.

Which of course means that I am now pressured to buy something – damn it!

I guess it should be fun going out tomorrow with Taylor. I mean – it's not as if we do that much. And even though I do detest shopping – I guess it'll be ok. And I've never been shopping with Taylor before – it could actually turn out to be alright. Nothing too bad…

At least I hope so…

Hope is a big word though

Anyway Razil - guess I better go to sleep now so that I'm fresh tomorrow. And I'll be having to wake up like a school day. Although I king of did that today anyway.

I don't know what's wrong with me. When I'm given the chance to sleep in I wake up early. And when I have to wake up early I want to sleep in…

Anyway – goodnight

Boo yah!

(that's totally random and really not needed but what the hell – I'm going through the phase ok)

Gabriella

* * *

**A/N** Review and you'll recieve a sneak peek of the next chapter.

Alright, so I said that I might do Troy's POV. A lot of people liked the idea. However, there was a review which said that it might be repetitive and that she wanted the sequel more. Another said that she would like the sequel in Troy's POV.

I feel that I should tell you something before you actually make a decision whether or not you would like to see Troy's POV. The sequel will be written in GABRIELLA's POV. I've already written a random part because I had an idea and wanted it in there, and I've already got a few things I know that I want featured in it and they would be hard to write from Troy's POV (mostly because they're things happening in Gabriella's life which doesn't necessarily include Troy)

Also - Crazy Wild Thoughts is ending on a CLIFFHANGER. At least I consider it a cliffhanger-I'm guessing you would too though. I think that you should know that before you decide whether or not you want Troy's POV done first. Because you may lose interest if you're wanting to know what happens next and you only get Troy's POV.

On another note - I recieved a review from someone saying that they didn't read my story anymore because I'd lost my touch and was too rambly. And thank you for giving me some critisicsm, however, I have been trying to cut down on the rambling. And whenever I do, I get more reviews telling me that they actually like my rambling. And if I'm honest - this story is about Gabriella's thoughts. And she's a wierd girl (kind of like me lol). She rambles. And not every day is there something eventful going to happen. I've tried to stop writing two chapters for a day where nothing happens.

But I'm not going to quit rambling. It's what I like and it's what is apart of this story. And I may sound like a bitch right now - but I write first and foremost for me - and hopefully along the way, you get some enjoyment out of it. I appreciate thoughts and suggestions by readers, but ultimately, Crazy Wild Thoughts is my story and I write it for me. It keeps me sane, stops me from fucking going crazy and I fucking love it. I'm not the type of author who lets her readers plan out the story. I'm not the type of author who says 'I don't know what to write next-any suggestions' or 'I've got a poll going on for what you want to happen in the next chapter'.

When you write a story, it has to come from you. So whilst I'll take on board suggestions about my writing style and grammar and that sort of thing, I really don't want to change the actual core storyline. And I'm not going to. This story features a rambling Gabriella. She rambles, she overthinks, she freaks out and is crazy. But it's what makes part of Crazy Wild Thoughts. I understand if you don't want to read chapter after chapter of Gabriella rambling about Robert Pattinson - and you don't because each chapter does have a purpose. Whether it's in preparation for something that's going to happen later, breaking up some heaviness and adding in lightness or actually having proper action in it - I plan each chapter and I know how it's going to go. At the time, it may seem like some pointless rambling shit-but there's a reason for everything. Whether it's to show a connection between Troy and Gabriella developing (however small), it's needed. I don't spur out chapters because I'm behind. Hence the reason I'm updating every other two weeks. I know what I want each chapter to have and if it features rambling Gabriella then so be it.....

So I'm sorry but I really just wanted to get that out. And it kind of makes me feel shitty for sounding like such a whiny bitch and to be honest, I really do like the fact that you did review and tell me your thoughts-because they're you're honest thoughts and it's a fucking free country so you can tell me. But I know that there are people who are often find that it's either too slow, too babbly, not babbly enough and I know that they might not be reviewing. So I just wanted to clear up this point for those of you who haven't reviewed and are feeling the same... this ramble here was just for those who are feeling the same but haven't reviewed.

And I'm sorry if I sounded like a bitch but I felt it needed to be said

XxxNicolexxX


	24. September 17th

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N** Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. I'd love to hear from more of you - so those who've got this story on their alerts or favourites - please tell me what you think.... there's quite a number of you guys who recieve alerts about this so I really would like to hear from you.......

I was slightly insane when I wrote the beginning.... so excuse the randomness

* * *

**September 17****th**

Hola Razil!

So – what's been up with you? Been talking to your notebook friends that are beside you on my desk? What about the pens? I happen to think that you and my English notebook will probably be good in a relationship – I do after all write originally in both.

And I am officially going insane – talking to a notebook really does have its limits…

So anyway – I think I'm deprived of sleep – that is my explanation for asking a notebook about the relationship they have with my English book and pens…

So yeah – I'm soon going to be meeting Taylor at the mall. And I am really wanting to just call her and tell her to postpone it to – Oh I don't know – a more reasonable time, say 1pm! A time where the sun will be shining brightly instead of peeking behind the clouds due to the fact that it is still too early in the morning to even be _considering _to be up.

So you may have noticed I'm in a slightly cranky mood – and shoot my for feeling a little down. I didn't exactly get my full 10 hour sleep last night (ok so I know we're meant to only be getting 8 hours of sleep but what the hay – I like 10!!!!)

And I didn't get that 10 – so I'm a tad pissed at that!

What you going to do about that??

Huh?

---

So I had a shower – and am feeling more refreshed and less cranky. And am all too ready to go and help Taylor find a dress – which reminds me, I had better get a move on otherwise I am going to be so late…

* * *

So I am currently in the ladies bathroom of the shopping mall. It kind of smells in here but this is the only place I can write. I am currently locked in a cubicle away from the pre teen girls who are outside staring at their faces in the mirrors as they apply mountains of make up on the mountains that is already caked onto their face.

Girls are growing up way too fast nowadays.

So I've got to write quickly because Taylor will start to wonder.

The time is now 11:30. I've had 2 and a half hours (roughly) of dress shopping. I think I'll just start from where I arrived at the mall. I rang Taylor and she told me to meet me at the entrance – which is where I went.

Except I couldn't find her.

So I rang her again, trying my best to stand on my tip-toes and see if I could see her.

When she answered her phone she asked me where I was. I told her I'm where she told me to be – at the entrance to the mall.

Taylor then burst out laughing – and I stood there with a phone attached to my ear listening to my friend in fits of laughter, confused.

"Uh – Tay? What's so funny…?" I even added in my own laughter (don't ask why – although I think it was more along the lines of nervous laughter)

"He he, you he he, were he he, meant he he , to he he, meet he he, me he he, at he he, the he he, entrance he he, of he he, the he he, dress he he, shop he he…"

Translation (I'm realising that with Taylor – I often need to write a translation for you): You were meant to meet me at the entrance of the dress shop

And how was I meant to know that?

I didn't even _know_ there was a dress shop!

So then I got all narky – it was early in the morning and she was laughing at me and decided to do the same thing to her.

"Really? Because he he, you he he, were he he, meant he he , to he he, meet he he, me he he, at he he, the he he, entrance he he, of he he, the he he, actual he he, mall he he…"

(By the way – if you didn't get it, all of the 'he he' parts were meant to be my way of writing the little laughs. I couldn't very well write – Because laugh you laugh were laugh etc. That would have been so boring…)

Taylor's laughter stopped.

"Uh – what?" Taylor's confused voice asked through the phone

"I said – we were supposed to meet at the entrance to the mall…" I said, my voice was surprisingly calm. I mean, considering that I felt like bursting into giggles at Taylor's obvious confusion

"Oh – well I guess I'll head over there…"

I sighed. "No point in you coming out now. How about we meet at McDonalds or something – I'll get lost if I try and find this dress shop myself…"

Taylor agreed and I hung up, starting to make my way to the lovely source of food.

After we met at McDonalds, we started to head to this shop that Taylor was talking about. As soon as I looked at it I inwardly groaned. It looked like those type of shops where only the snooty people like Sharpay Evans would go to. The type where the salespeople would take one look at us, throw us a dirty look, roll their eyes, turn up their noses and walk in their overly snooty way and then ask in their overly snooty tones if they could help us in a way which clearly says 'I don't want to ask this because it's obvious you need _a lot _of help which I can't provide you and I have to ask this of you because I need to ask you this because it's my job even though I don't want – did I mention how much I don't want to ask you this' way.

We walked in and I could immediately feel the gazes of all of the immaculate people in the shop with their French manicured nails, perfect make up, crease free clothes, towering heels, huge bags, highlighted hair – I think you get the picture!

We were so 100% totally out of place. We stuck out like sore thumbs – especially me in my jeans, vest top and oversized hoodie. I think that's all that I'll be wearing for a while – it is just SO comfortable!

Anyway, back to how we stuck out like sore thumbs – Taylor didn't seem to care. She just walked up to this rack of really nice expensive looking dresses and started looking through them

"Tay – these look super expensive…" I whispered loudly. I didn't want to attract the attention of the people that were already staring at us but I wanted her to hear me.

"No sweat – I forgot to mention that my mum _had_ given me money for a dress – I just chose not to shop with her and to also pocket the money. My plan kind of fell through…" I nodded.

I joined Taylor looking at the dresses and we picked out a few styles that she liked but we couldn't seem able to find them in any of her sizes. She eventually decided on going up to a saleswoman to ask her for her size. I carried on looking at the different dresses

Taylor came back to me

"We're leaving Gabi…" Taylor grabbed a hold of my arm, walking my out of the store before throwing the dress at the saleswoman she had gone up to ask for her size.

I stood there, my eyes wide and mouth open – and was basically stunned

"Come on Gab!" Taylor pulled me along and only once we were fully out of the store and out of sight did she stop.

"What was all of that about Tay?" I asked, confused.

"That bitch in there told me that there was 'no way _they_ would have a dress in _my_ size'" Taylor said the last part (the part I put in quotation marks) in a really prissy sort of voice.

I stood there shocked. There was a reason I didn't go to these shops people! How could they say that to Taylor?

Anyway, after that, Taylor and I just decided to look around some other shops for dresses. I told her that my mum gave me money to help me look for clothes. She seemed to be all excited and everything and decided that after lunch we're going to look for clothes for _me_!

We got a dress for Tay by the way – it's black and sort of shimmery and sparkly – it's quite nice.

Anyway, I better be going – she must be thinking I'm shitting in here I'm taking so long to write.

And now I'll be heading to Dooms Ville – being forced to look for clothes for me!

Looking for clothes for others I can deal with

Me? Yeah right!

* * *

So I am now sitting here at the library. It's virtually empty so it's not like I should be working – I mean, I should but there's no work to actually be done. Hence me writing in you.

But let me get back to the shopping trip.

After I came out of the loo, Taylor stared at me slightly worried considering I took a while in there and we started on our shopping.

It was tiring!

We went through shop after shop and at each shop, Taylor dragged me to the dressing room, made me stay there whilst she threw clothes item after clothes item in for me to change into. And then I had to come out, parade a bit, she'd nod her seal of approval (or shake her frown of disproval) and then we'd head to the till.

I spent all the money!

And I've now got gazillions of bags. Taylor helped me carry some over to the library but considering that I was already late, we couldn't head over to my place to deposit them.

So now I have gazillions of bags to carry home – and I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I'M GOING TO GET HOME!

Aaargghh!

----

I could always call someone – if I didn't go all Operation Avoid Troy Bolton I would have called him to pick me up and help me get home – I mean, he has got a car…

But now I'm going to have to face struggling with all these bags – I'll look like a freak!

---

Then again I always look like a freak so I don't think it'll make that much of a difference…

So I just had a talk with my supervisor – she told me that I can work on Monday's Wednesday's and Saturday's. Which I guess is good right?

Anyhow, I haven't exactly been doing that much. Signing books out for people, helping people find books etc.

And now I'm trying to make a list of ways that I can get home:

Number 1: Struggle home with all the bags

Number 2: Walk home carrying half of the bags and then come back to collect the rest (this of course as major flaws – someone could easily steal something out of the unguarded bags when I'm gone – not to mention the fact that I'd be walking back and forth between the library and home)

Number 3: Flirt with some boy here and get him to help me carry the bags home (again – a plan with major flaws. Not only do I not know how to flirt and I'd probably end up making a complete ass out of myself but I'd feel bad just using him.)

Number 4: I DON'T KNOW!!!!

* * *

So I'm home…

And you may be wondering _how_ I got home. I mean the last time I wrote in you I was busy making a list of how I'm meant to be getting home. Well I'll tell you – all in due time of course.

So I'm sitting there making my list of how I'm going to get home when I sense someone standing by the desk.

"Hey…" The voice sounded familiar but I was too wrapped up in my list making and panic thinking to actually acknowledge that.

Anyhow, I'm still furiously scribbling in you and I just say

"Sorry I'll be with you in a minute…"

Then I looked up to address the person and almost screamed from shock.

Because guess who was standing there in front of me with an annoying smirk on his face

Oh yeah – oh hell yeah!

Troy freaking Bolton

It's like the guy cannot leave me alone – seriously what is up with him?

"Uh…"

Oh yeah – that was my oh so smart response to seeing him

"So – nice to see you've got a job…" Troy's voice was conversational

"Uh – yeah?"

Seems like I am once again into monosyllables

"So I never did get a chance to finish talking to you did I? You kind of just disappeared from me the other day…"

I blushed – I actually blushed!

"Uh – yeah…"

Soon he would be thinking that that was all I could actually say

"Anyhow – I was wondering – when you said for us to you know, not be friends – you weren't actually serious were you?"

I sighed – I knew that he was going to ask me about this one of these days. I decided to divert his attention away from the question

"How did you know I was here Troy?"

Unless Taylor was into talking about my life to him when they worked together, I really couldn't see how he knew

"Chad told me – and nice try diverting me but it ain't going to work Brie…"

I frowned – when did I tell Chad. The thoughts bugged me so right there, in mid conversation, I held out my hand to signal 'one minute' and then got you out and flicked to where I had written any time I had spent with Chad.

And then I found it.

Yesterday

I guess I didn't really have to go far to look

Remember this:

_Anyway, after the movie Chad got up (I think he was half asleep – to be honest, I was nearly too…) _

"_So do you want to carry on working tomorrow?" he asked_

_I had to say, this was a change. Normally it's him just demanding the date we're going to work on. _

"_Eh – I can't. I'm going to the mall in the morning and then I'm working…"_

"_You've got a job…?" he asked surprised_

"_Yeah – I work at the library…" I told him "How about Monday?" I asked_

"_Uh – no can do. Tuesday?"_

"_Yeah – I think I'll be able to do Tuesday…"_

"_Good…" Chad stood there nodding his head_

And right in that conversation I let it slip..

"_Eh – I can't. I'm going to the mall in the morning and then I'm working…"_

"_You've got a job…?" he asked surprised_

"_Yeah – I work at the library…" I told him "How about Monday?" I asked_

See? I basically told Chad that I work at the library and what time I would be there (he must have guessed late afternoon because of the whole mall thing)

The only question is: Why did he tell Troy?

I mean, as far as I know he hated Troy being near me – he thought I was a freak. So why the hell would he tell Troy that I work at the library?

I smell fishes – maybe that's because something fishy is going on

(Ok – so I totally tried to do the whole F.R.I.E.N.D.S thing (I like writing it like that) where Phoebe goes 'I smell fire, maybe that's because someone pant's are on fire')

Anyhow – why would Chad tell Troy?

Another operation to add to the list: Operation 'Find out why Chad told Troy that I'm working at the library'

Boo Yah!

Another operation to work on – one which isn't really Troy related – so his name is in there, it's not like I'm actually going to have to come in contact with him to succeed with this operation.

And back to the conversation with Troy

"I'm busy right now Troy – I can't really actually talk right now…"

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't…"

"So I'll wait for you after work"

"That may be a while"

"I'll wait"

And Troy situated himself in a chair pretty damn close to where I was sitting and proceeded to watch me

I ignored him – hoping that if he saw he wasn't getting a reaction out of me he would leave

No such luck

The library was going to close and he was still sitting there

"Library's closing Troy – you'll have to leave…"

And then to my major shock, he left.

He actually left.

He spent the whole time sitting there and watching me and then he just _left_!

And when he left, I realised that I had another dilemma – how was I mean to get home with the numerous amount of bags I had?

I rolled my eyes – why I don't know, but I remember rolling my eyes and grabbed a handful of bags and put them outside of the door and then fetched the other half of bags and put them out of the door.

Baby steps – I was out of the library now but not out of the building. I guess I'd have to do this the whole way home

But then I saw him there

Turns out that Troy never left

He was merely waiting outside the building

And for once I realised that him being there was actually a good thing

"Need a hand…?" He was smirking – oh yeah! It was the whole sexy smirking thing (I have to admit – it was kind of on par with his sexy wink)

I huffed, there wasn't very much I could do. I mean, I didn't want to admit defeat or anything but I didn't want to have to take baby steps the whole way home

He walked over to me and grabbed a whole load of bags in his strong arms.

And that image – God! He looked so freaking hot! You could totally make out the muscles in his arms as they carried my bags and wow – all I can say is I think I blanked out for a bit there.

"Bloody hell – how much shit did you buy Brie?"

And then it happened – my stomach fluttered.

I know right?

My stomach fluttered!!!!!!

I don't even know what that means. All I know is as soon as he said that I got this weird tingling feeling in my stomach like I do when I'm nervous and I've got butterflies in my stomach – only this felt better.

It was weird!

And totally startled me awake

"Shut up Troy" So I was mean – but I was confused and in no mood to listen to his rebukes

And surprisingly he shut up.

I picked up the few bags he didn't get (there were like 3) and together we walked home

And it was super weird because even though we were dead silent, we were actually comfortable. It wasn't like an awkward silence or anything – more of a comfortable silence.

Which was nice

And then he walked up to door, waited for me to open the door before he carried the bags inside

"Do you need help with the stairs?"

"Uh-" I cleared my throat "No – I think I should be able to handle them myself…"

He shrugged and nodded

"So – what days you work at the library?"

"Monday's, Wednesday's and Saturday's…" I let it slip without thinking

He nodded "How come you were working today then?"

"I just started…"

"Oh…" he murmured before turning around and walking out

"I'll see you tomorrow then…" he stated before he left

So now diary – uh, I mean Razil – you know it may take some time for that name to rub off…

Anyhow Razil – I am now sitting here in my room. I am meant to be putting away all of my clothes but then I stopped to write in you

I guess I better get back to doing that…

Adios!

Gabriella

* * *

**A/N** Review and you'll recieve a sneak peek of next chapter

XxxNicolexxX


	25. September 18th

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N **Ok - so first I'd like to thank all those who reviewed last chapter. You guys mean a lot to me and really get me in a good mood. Now - for those of you have read Coming For You, you'd already know this - but if you don't.... my memory stick malfunctioned and deleted several bits of work and messed up others. This along with the fact that my first GCSE starts May 12th means that updates may be a bit longer. I will try to write as fast as I can - but my memory stick malfunctioning really didn't help. I really don't want to keep postponing updates - because quite frankly two weeks is an awful long time to wait for an update and I'm not happy with that. But just in case there are times when I'm late with an update - I just want you to know the reasons why.

Thanks to ZizzyBelle for proofing this.

And sorry that it's short - but that's because the next half is uber long and I had to split it off somewhere otherwise you'd have an insanely long chapter.

**

* * *

**

**September 18****th**

Operation 'Find out why Chad told Troy that I'm working at the library': Brand new operation – commencing today!

I'm sure I had more operations than that but apparently I don't. I need more. The whole reason for the operations thing was to keep my life from being too boring. I mean, Razil, I don't want you to get bored because my life is too boring.

Ok I admit

I don't want to get too bored because my life is too boring. And have you noticed that since operations came in my life I'm actually _doing _something. Instead of wandering to and fro school doing homework and what not looking at my four walls and wondering what the hell is after gamma radiation on the electromagnetic spectrum (X-Rays by the way)

Although, on the other hand, the operations kind of brought along the whole Troy debacle – and do I really want that?

Hmmmm…

Anyhow, I'm currently sitting here in homeroom right now. Staring at the back of some random dudes head. Random dude needs to wash his hair – I swear I can see something crawling around in it.

I don't know where the heck Taylor is. So I'll guess it'll be another day where I sit on my lonesome looking all depressed…

I wonder if anyone would actually notice if I suddenly up and disappear. Apart from mum, Taylor, Chad who needs me for that damn assignment and Troy whose suddenly decided he wants to trail behind me – what have I done with my life that would make people miss me?

What?

Nothing - that's what. Can you imagine what they'd say at my funeral? R.I.P Gabriella Montez – the girl who did nothing. The girl who for the last few days of her life took to writing in a notebook that everyone as read and now realises she called Razil.

Maybe I should plan my funeral. Because I don't want some random person planning my funeral when they hardly KNOW me.

Maybe you should plan my funeral Razil… you do after all know me. Or at least you know everything about me over the last few days.

I think I'd like Robert Pattinson at my funeral. And Taylor Lautner. And Jesse McCartney – oh! And Kellan Lutz (who by the way is looking so hot as Emmett Cullen). And Chace Crawford. He has THE bluest eyes I've ever seen. No one has better eyes than him - not even Troy – who you know has amazing peepers… yes I said peepers. Shoot me Razil. Oh wait you can't! Because you're a notebook… who can't pick up a gun…

Moving on…

They'd be the people who lead my casket out of the church. I'd want Robert Pattinson in a suit and sunglasses (just cause he's hot in them) looking like Edward Cullen. And Taylor Lautner would have to be shirtless of course (have you seen his abs. Holy shadazzle I nearly _died_ when I saw them. And what a way to go it would have been….)

I wonder if people can die from seeing hotness that great. I mean, seeing abs like that (if you have no idea what I'm talking about Razil, Google it… or I'll stick in a picture for both you and I to ogle) Anyway, seeing abs like Taylor's could very well cause a heart attack – and that could lead to death.

You know – with the whole irregular heart beat thing because of the insane amount of hotness. That could very well cause a heart attack.

Troy's kind of like that actually. I've mentioned that he tends to take off his shirt sometimes because he 'feels hot' even though everyone knows it's cause he wants girls to swoon. And boy does he have a body to make girls swoon.

I've never swooned before though because to me it wasn't a body I was staring at but the arrogant asshole that is Troy Bolton. But when I think about it (and oh God am I thinking about it) I would probably have swooned. Or fallen down in adoration…

That's taking it too far.

Definitely too far. Like I'd _adore_ Troy Bolton.

Ppffftt.

Whatever

---

Although he's got a hot body

---

Nope! Body isn't all that should be adored – that's so vain

---

But does it really matter if I decide to overlook his personality and just look at his body?

---

Yes! YES! It does matter – stop thinking that… goddamit!

I'm done with that rant.

I've come to the conclusion that whilst a body would be nice to look at (ok – ogle) personality is what matters. Yes – I know it's cliché and all that but imagine having a really hot boyfriend whose got a shitty personality. It'd be like having Troy Bolton as a boyfriend – hot, but a bastard.

End of.

* * *

So right now it's Geography. I'm being made to sit right at the front. Not that I was bad or anything. But my teacher is crazy and decided that everyone should be sitting in a 'seating plan'. Who does those these days anyway?

And currently because I have THAT much of time on my hands, I'm looking at some atlas and listening to people who are having trouble finding the US on the map. Can you believe that???? Really! They freaking live here!

You know this reminds me of that time when that beauty pageant contestant (Miss South Carolina) was asked why she thought that a study showed that a fifth of Americans can't locate the US on the map. You want to know her answer Razil? She rambled on about South Africa! And Iraq! Oh and then she decided to throw in the WHOLE Asian continent in regards to the fact that their education was poor.

THE SURVEY WAS ABOUT AMERICANS NOT BEING ABLE TO LOCATE THEIR OWN COUNTRY ON A FREAKING MAP!

And God did she use the phrase 'such as' a lot. I mean, I know I use a lot of phrases and I make things up and everything. But if I'm going to be answering a question in a competition on NATIONAL TV, I'm not going to be sounding like a bimbo.

And a bimbo she was.

And yeah – I understand that with nerves you can say some pretty ridiculous shit. But come on – talking about how poor the education systems are in other countries when the question was about your own should just be avoided. Especially if the education systems in other countries are actually pretty damn good.

And God – when I watched the video of it (it's not like I actually watched the pageant. I only checked out the video when I heard what happened) the HOST (forgot his name – Slater from Saved by the Bell) was struggling not to laugh. You could blatantly see that! And then his struggling not to laugh caused me to laugh even harder.

And I'm thinking that there are some people in this class (cough, the girl at the back, cough) who would be completely suitable for entering beauty pageants but would give the ridiculous answers that this girl gave…

Shit. Teacher just told me to stop scribbling in a notebook and start doing some sort of shit with the atlas

Pfftt… as if my writing is 'scribbling'.

* * *

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! AND I THINK I'LL ADD IN ANOTHER OH MY GOD! (just for effect)

So something as happened Razil. I'll tell you what. And I'll tell you how. I'll just start from the beginning ok?

I was innocently sitting by myself at the canteen table. I got out my lunch from my bag and opened up the foil I wrapped my sandwich in to reveal my wonderful, tasty chicken salad sandwich. So I took one bite of it (one glorious bite filled with chicken, lettuce, tomato, cucumber…mmm) and I'm looking around the canteen waiting for Taylor to come and sit with me (two reasons for this: 1. Because she's my friend and I like her and 2. (a reason I would only ever admit to you Razil because I know you won't tell anyone) I didn't want to look like a complete loner)

Which kind of shocked me a bit, because if you haven't noticed – I'm not exactly one for giving a shit on what people think of me. But all of a sudden, I found myself preferring not to be seen as a complete and utter loner… and I'm still not too sure why.

Anyhow, I'm looking around the canteen and I see Taylor walk over to me her arm linked with Martha (I'm sure I've mentioned her before – I think she was someone I saw sitting in the congregation whilst I was walking down the aisle to marry Chad Danforth whilst his best friend winked at me and I enjoyed it)

Anyhow… I'm sitting there eating my lunch when Taylor and Martha bound over to me (and yes – I mean literally _bound_, as in they start doing this weird skippy jumpy thing as they near the table and they bound)

I look at them kind of freaked out because to be honest, I've never actually had someone bound over to me. They sat down at the table and Taylor had this HUGE smile on her face

"Gabi! You know how I'm president of the scholastic decathlon team?" It seemed like she was more like stating a fact but her tone kind of suggested that she wanted an answer. So I gave her one (just not the one that I was thinking of in my head '_God Taylor I had NO IDEA. I mean, it's not like I've ever seen you go up to the front of the classroom once a week to announce the details of the meetings, nor do I have to listen to you in lessons go on about various details of the team, nor have I ever heard you bitch to me about the inabilities of nearly every member on the team'_. I decided that that would just be too plain rude – so I just went with a simple answer.)

"Yes…" my tone was kind of hesitant considering the fact that I had no idea where she was going with this whole line of thinking (or speaking)

"Well, Martha just came up with an idea" she paused for a second and looked between Martha and me before continuing "Oh! By golly I forgot to introduce you to Martha"

Then she did the whole 'this is Gabriella Montez Martha, Gabriella this is Martha Cox. But I wasn't really listening because 1. I already know Martha's name and 2. I was trying my best not to laugh at the whole 'by golly' thing that Taylor had just said. Who even says that nowadays?

Anyhow, I bit the inside of my cheek and tried to think of Robert Pattinson dying in order for me to stop smiling.

Then Taylor continued on with her idea (or Martha's idea)

"Well - I'm not sure if I mentioned but one of the girls on the decathlon team just got her first boyfriend and as decided to abandon everything intellectual" I could hear the disapproval in Taylor's voice – she was not a happy bunny and the idea of someone forsaking their duties to spend time with a _boy_ was frowned upon – a lot.

"Stupid bitch – now the decathlon team are down by one member." I nodded wondering why the hell they were telling me this. "So Martha came up with this BRILLIANT idea. And by brilliant I mean 'I can't believe I never thought of it before' brilliant"

"Uh huh…" I nodded my head trying to get her to speed up and tell me what she was thinking.

"We want you to be on the decathlon team"

* * *

**A/N** By the way - that is exactly how I want my funeral to happen (in dream land of course). I've already told my mate and she's agreed to plan it for me. I've also got another mate planning my 21st party where she's going to get the celebs to show up..... a girl can dream right!

Review and you'll recieve a sneak peek of next chapter

XxxNicolexxX


	26. September 18th part 2

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N **So - I would just like to say a huge thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. Although the number of reviews kind of dropped a lot....

I want to apologise for the lateness in this chapter - there's a reason though. I hurt my hand and it was the writing one. As many of you know - my exams started and I was shitting myself because I need my writing hand! So I decided to rest it for a few days - it helped a bit and today (my first exam) my hand didn't let me down thank God. So anyway - here's the chapter.

Um - longer chapter which I'm happy about. Last chapter had to be cut there because otherwise I'd have been posting a 7000 word chapter. And that's too much. So GCSE's are underway.... updates are going to be sketchy from now till about 24th/25th June. I'll try and keep to updating every two weeks as much as possible. Just wanted to warn you now in case I'm late - it's because I'm doing these HUGE important exams. If I fail I don't go onto sixth form (the one of my choice anyway). I don't go to that and it messes up my life plan.

It's a shizzle load of pressure...

Enjoy the chapter - I enjoyed writing this one especially because I found it TOO funny.

* * *

I stared

And stared

And stared some more

And then I'd stare again – you know, just for good measure.

After about five minutes of me staring, them alternating between pleading faces, happy smiles, gloating faces at the idea and the back to the pleading faces starting the cycle all over again Taylor cleared her throat.

"Um – Gabi. You might want to say something, like right about now"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ohmigod ha ha ha ha you ha ha guys ha ha ha are ha ha ha so ha ha ha hilar ha ha ious ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

And I carried on laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing – you get the picture Razil.

(By the way – if you didn't get what I was saying in between my crazy insane laughter it was 'Oh my God, you guys are so hilarious')

"Um – Gabriella? We're actually serious" Martha chimed in. She was staring at me kind of weirdly – she must have been thinking I was completely insane (which looking back I can totally see how she came to that conclusion. I mean, I was laughing like a complete and utter raving lunatic.)

"Oh – well that kind of sucks ass. I mean – _me_ Gabriella Montez join the scholastic team? Why? It's not like I'm exactly smart."

Taylor and Martha rolled their eyes

"You get straight A's" Taylor stated

"You always answer correctly when picked on" Martha continued

"You understand things which even _I_ don't understand" Taylor spoke again

"Teachers constantly praise your smartness" Martha added

"You're like one of their favourite students"

"And you don't seem to hardly work for anything – most of the time you seem to be in ladidah land or writing in that stupid notebook of yours"

Gasp! They knew about you Razil – and they called you _stupid_. I'm so sorry that I had to write that down – I shouldn't have but I have to write the truth in you Razil and sometimes the truth may hurt. I'm sorry, but no matter how much I would like to, I can't always shield you.

Anyhow, they alternated pointing out by supposedly smart points and I was like 'hmm… is that how they really see me'. Because too be honest, I've never actually considered myself smart. I mean, I knew that I wasn't exactly _not smart_ but I never considered myself the way they were speaking about me now. It was, to be honest, kind of weird.

"Um…" they shut up as soon as I made a sound. It was quite cool actually. Like that one insignificant sound could cause them to just shut the hell up and listen so intently to what I was about to say, like the next few words that were going to spout from my mouth was going to be their be all and end all.

So me (being me) decided to have some fun with it.

"Oooh"

"Untitumtitum"

"Awala"

"Krishittoodala"

"Empedia"

"Oshicalinipumpitudam"

"Apitiacaleterrisumputtah"

"Ohnesevara"

"Oklitiea"

Let me tell you Razil – there is nothing more funny then speaking a whole load of shit and watching two very smart people watch you intently and listen intently trying to make sense of the nonsense that you are speaking.

Freaking Genius!

"Right" Their eyes brightened as they recognised a word. "Uh – scholastic decathlon? Like _me _on the team?"

"Yea – you're smart and would totally benefit us. And it would also look great on your college application forms"

"Hmmm" I sat there, my lovely sandwich which I had been so keen to devour sitting in my hand forgotten. To be honest, the idea didn't sound as bad as I would have thought it would have been. I mean, after I got my random blabbering out which was basically the random shit and not actual words that were going through my head at that moment, it really didn't sound that bad.

"So what exactly would I have to do… for the whole decathlon thing?" Taylor and Martha looked at each other with huge smiles and I could have sworn that I heard Taylor squeal a bit.

"Well – there's a meeting every Tuesday after school. It lasts for an hour and we basically do quick fire questions in order to prepare ourselves for competitions. But considering how smart you are, I'm sure you'll find it all easy."

They were trying to convince me I could tell – and I was actually being convinced. To be honest, I did need to actually socialize with people – and even though the decathlon people may not have been the most fun people to socialize with, if people like Taylor were apart of it then I'm sure that I could find people who were relatively good to be with.

"Ok – I think I'll give it a try"

No sooner had I got the words out than they pounced on me, squealing like five year old girls and hugging me.

"You won't regret this Gabi"

So Razil – I am now a fully fledged member of the scholastic decathlon team

So help me God.

* * *

So I'm beginning to think that I should start keeping you a bit more organised. By that I mean that I think I should start writing down the time and place where I'm writing – just so you know, if I ever have to prove something (like the fact that I had an alibi when that stupid teacher's ancient phone was stolen) I wouldn't be accused.

So I'll start from now.

Time: 14:52 (according to my swanky new watch – technically it isn't new. Mum bought it a couple of years ago but I had lost it and just found it like a couple of weeks ago – and then I saw it lying on my desk this morning and thought I might as well wear it)

Place: Stupid teachers classroom. (Chemistry)

So you may be curious as to why I've decided to write down the timings and places of where I'm writing. Turns out that stupid teacher lost her ancient phone – however, she's under the assumption that it's been stolen.

Seriously though – who would actually _steal_ a phone like that? It's one of those really bulky ones which don't have very good reception. It's a horrible colour without a phone and _isn't even in colour_.

So why (oh why) would anyone want to actually steal it? To be honest she should be thankful that that sorry excuse for a phone is gone so that she can have a reason to buy a new one. And instead of teaching us Chemistry, she spent the last 20 minutes ranting about the youth of America and how we are so corrupt and have so sunk so low that we are out to steal the people who provide us a service phones.

I'm trying to be all telepathic and tell her that no one would steal her phone. Because there'd be no reason to steal her phone. I mean phones get stolen so that they can get sold onto people to earn some money

But no one would pay to get a phone like that

So it would actually be useless trying to steal her phone.

But of course, she's still going on about it and is accusing everyone in this school of knowing who stole it.

God help us

---

Time: 14:56

Place: Stupid Teacher's Classroom

Now she's going on about how it is a conspiracy against her and that she will take it up with the head teacher.

She's all red in the face and her hands are about to fly off her arms – she's moving them so wildly about as she continues with her rant.

It's quite funny to watch

Like hilarious.

LOL

---

Time: 14:59

Place: Stupid Teacher's Classroom

Oh! Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Stupid teacher is currently feeling very stupid. She was standing there mid rant when Zeke Baylor (one of Troy's friends…Troy… I haven't seen him today.) got up out of his seat and walked to stupid teachers desk.

She was standing there yelling at him and all infuriated and he just walked past her completely cool and collected. It was pretty cool to watch. He just paid no attention and then crouched down and reached out to pick something off the floor from underneath her desk.

He then stood up, and with a smirk on his face, handed her what he picked up in a way that was clearly visible for the rest of us to see.

And as soon as we did we burst out laughing.

Because, there in his hand was stupid teacher's ancient phone. Like ancient phone. Like very ancient phone – in his hand and underneath her desk probably having fallen out of her desk.

Stupid teacher grabbed it from his hand, blushed, turned around to set some work on the board and then proceeded to sulk at her desk.

And so I'm still laughing – and laughing, and laughing and laughing.

And Zeke is currently being congratulated.

* * *

Time: 17:01

Place: Library

So I'm sitting here. In the library. Currently gazing at the new Twilight books that are out (the ones that have got the movie poster on it – the ones with Robert Pattinson's face on)

You know it really isn't my fault that God decided to create someone so sexy, so hot, so _Edward Cullen._ How I meant to _not _ogle him?????

Now if only there was one person out there – one real person who I could actually talk to, touch, maybe have a conversation with where I wouldn't end up becoming a blubbering, screaming, obsessive fan girl over.

Someone who was actually tangible.

The only person who I can think of is…. Well to be honest there isn't. I mean, there _is_ Troy – but only when he was being all sweet and carrying me home in the rain (which now that I think about it, was so Edward Cullen of him)

But sometimes Troy can really hurt you – I mean, when he refused to defend me in front of Chad. That hurt. It really hurt.

But you already know that Razil.

Anyhow – I'm sitting here and I'm thanking my lucky stars that people no longer read any more because the library is pretty empty. There's a couple of middle aged people in here and a 45 year old man (or so he looks) who is hanging around the chick-lit section which I'm finding kind of weird. I think he's hoping to find some trashy romance so that he could jack off to some good old book porn.

Whatever.

It's kind of sad that he would need to jack off to book porn you know. I mean, he can't get regular porn like a regular guy because he's doesn't want anyone to know probably – so he's jacking of to the next best thing. I mean, books are deemed respectable – so of course he's going to get some good book porn.

I wonder if he knows that you can find porn on the internet and that you don't have to go to video stores anymore like they probably had to do in his times.

Maybe he doesn't know how to navigate his way through the internet – or maybe he actually _prefers_ reading porn. That has got to be it. He doesn't look like the type who would simply jack off on _watching_ porn. Hmmm… I wonder if he knows that you can find some trashy written porn on the internet.

Maybe I should tell him.

Or maybe I should just shut my trap, stay behind this desk and stop writing about porn!!!!!

That might make more sense actually…

* * *

Time: 17:18

Place: Library

Seriously, how long does it take someone to look up porn? He's still there. 17 MINUTES LATER

* * *

Time: 17:20

Place: Library

OH MY GAWD! Creepy weird man is currently fiddling around right now. He's sat on one of those chairs and has got a huge rucksack thing in front of his…you know. And he's holding the trashy romance book open with one hand and his other hand is-

Oh my god! He's masturbating! In a freaking public library! Where little kids can wander around!!!!!!!!!

And it's not like I can exactly go up to him and say

'Yo! Creepy weird guy! Quit masturbating in the public library. You wanna jack off go home and do it."

But I can't just LEAVE HIM THERE. Ugh! This is disgusting!

* * *

Time: 17:24

Place: Library

Troy's here now. He just came in and smiled at me.

It was a beautiful smile – it was like a little half grin and God it looked so sexy. Like really really sexy.

It nearly made me swoon – which is kind of weird. Anyway, he walked over to the other side of the library and I currently can't see him.

Shame to because I'd have rather looked at him than the creepy weird guy who by the way, is still jacking off.

People these days

* * *

Time: 18:39

Place: My Room

HEE HOO HAA HEE HOO HAA HEE HOO HAA HEE HOO HAA

(My crazy laugh)

Funny story – creepy weird guy wasn't jacking off as I had previously assumed. I'm still going to call him creepy weird guy though because I think it is slightly creepy and weird to pick up a trashy romance novel and read it in the library whilst one of your hands is just resting on your stomach behind your insanely huge rucksack and giving the impression to other people that you're jacking off.

Troy just told me I had a dirty mind for thinking that.

Whatever – I'm trying to think how you could NOT think that!

So how did I find out you may be asking oh dear Razil?

Well - you see, Troy came back to the front desk and saw me staring wide eyed and disgusted at the man.

"What's he done to you Brie?" His voice kind of shocked me (not because it was all smooth and sexy - even though it was) but because it just seemed to have come out of nowhere.

So I get that I should have just shut my mouth and changed the topic. But this is me we're talking about. I get myself in situations before I think about the consequences.

"This is a _public_ library" I hiss out glaring at the creepy weird guy. His jacking off just shows a complete and utter disrespect for books.

Troy looked shocked and then I could see he was trying to fight a smirk. "Uh-yes, I suppose it is… What's that got to do with being pissed at him?"

I glared at Troy, annoyed that he wasn't getting the seriousness and disgracefulness of jacking off in a public library.

"Everything! It's a public library – he should do that in his own space"

"Aren't libraries meant for you to read in?" Troy asked confused

"Yes! Yes! Yes – you're meant to _read_. Not _jack off in_" I whisper hissed the last part. Troy stared at me, stared at the man, stared at me again… and then burst out laughing.

"Would you keep your laughs down – you're in a library" I scolded – but to be honest I was more annoyed that he was laughing at me.

"You think hehe hehe oohhaaa (don't ask what that sound was-I'm writing it as I heard it…and it sounded like a oohhaa to me) oh good lord! You think – he's …"

He burst into uncontrollable laughter there. About five minutes later (ok so it must have been like 20 seconds but it sure as heck felt like five minutes) Troy sobered and stopped laughing enough to get the rest of his sentence out.

"You think he's jacking off????"

"Uh-yeah."

And then Troy started laughing again. He walked over to the man all stealthily and then quickly grabbed the mans rucksack and ripped it away from him.

I squealed and put my hands immediately over my eyes to cover my eyes from the evilness (ok – just plain nastiness) that I would have been forced to witness.

"Hey!" Creepy weird guy spoke (in what I remember being a perfectly normal voice and not one which sounded anywhere near being out of breath)

"I'm sorry mate – my girl over there though thought you were jacking off." And then Troy put the bag back onto the floor and sauntered over to me ignoring the fact that creepy weird guy's face immediately turned bright red, he dropped the book like it was fire onto the nearest table, grabbed his bag and stalked out of the library probably never to return again.

And to be honest – I didn't give a shit. Because I was just replaying what Troy had said over and over and over in my mind.

"I'm sorry mate – my girl over there though thought you were jacking off."

"I'm sorry mate – my girl over there though thought you were jacking off."

"I'm sorry mate – my girl over there though thought you were jacking off."

Ok – if you didn't get it Razil – he said _my girl_ over there thought……

MY GIRL

MY GIRL

Since when have I been his girl?????? His girl?????

So then me (being me) blushed like hell and quickly thought of a change of subject

"I joined the decathlon team"

Oh yeah – as if I wasn't already enough of a geek I had to go and blurt out that I joined the decathlon team to the most popular guy in school (who just called me his girl)

"Oh really – cool. I was wondering when you were going to do something with that genius of yours"

"Huh?!?!? What's that supposed to mean?"

Troy chuckled (a very sexy chuckle) "Come on Brie – are you telling me that you never actually realised how smart you are? Because you are – but you're not one of those who tend to do anything with your intelligence. To be honest, I was beginning to think that you thought yourself as someone who wasn't smart. Like – all the smart people use their intelligence for something. But you're the one person who just sits there and doesn't well… you know?"

"Hmm" Too be honest I had no idea what he was going on about but I didn't really want to make a fool out of myself so I just decided to keep quiet.

"Anyway - I better be going now. You want a ride home?"

I stared at Troy confused. "Troy – it's like a 10 minute walk. Why the hell did you bring your car? Aren't you meant to be an athlete?"

Troy laughed "I am – and I didn't bring a car - "

"Then how we're you going to give me a ride?" I cut him off.

"You didn't let me finish. You could always ride on my back." Troy smirked (an oh so hot smirk)

I blushed as the thought of me wrapping me legs around his toned (and very sexy) body popped into my mind.

"Uh-sure?" I don't know why I said it like a question but it came out like that.

"Cool – so tell me when your shift ends and I'll give you a ride home…" And then he did his whole hot wink thing and walked away.

So five minutes later I told him my shift ended (which it had by the way) and then he crouched down and helped me onto his back.

And what was it like being on the back of Troy Bolton? Two words: Bloody Brilliant.

His grip on me was so firm so I didn't have to clutch at his neck scared that I would fall off. Which kind of brought me to another problem because I didn't know what to do with my hand. I mean – I didn't want to rest it on his chest because that would just be plain awkward. And I didn't want to clutch at his neck in case he didn't like it and refused to give me a piggy back ride ever again. So I just kept my hands lightly around his shoulders and smiled happily to myself as he walked out of the library.

We got some weird looks. I'll tell you that. People just stared at us as we walked past – it's probably not that common a thing to see a boy walk down the street giving a girl a piggy back ride.

Anyhow, he dropped me off outside his house and I walked in – and here I am sitting in you.

And now I'm feeling hungry Razil so I'm going to go and get something to eat.

* * *

Time: 22:01

Place: My Room

I'm going to be doing some homework now. I just finished watching a few episodes of F.R.I.E.N.D.S (I love writing it like that) and I think I'd better start on the homework.

----

Time: 22:29

Place: My Room

I think Troy's out there on my balcony. I think that's his silhouette I see. I'm not sure and I don't really actually want to open it you know – it could be a perfect stranger.

----

Time: 22:30

Place: My Room

I'm going to open it-but I'll look through the blinds first just to check that it's Troy. He's been standing out there knocking for a minute already.

Oh well… I'd better go.

* * *

A/N I cracked myself up writing this which now that I think about it, it's actually pretty wierd. But - jacking off to book porn...hehe. It made me laugh. And I got some Troyella in there as well - so for all of you who have been impatient...there as a little bit in there. I'm starting to get excited now because we're coming closer to the part of the story where things start to really speed up and a lot of action starts to happen.

As always - review and you'll recieve a sneak peek of the next chapter

XxxNicolexxX


	27. Chapter 27

**Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary:**

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although my next door neighbour Troy Bolton (also known as Satan's son) thinks I'm from a freakish alien species –don't ask!) and I've decided instead of boring everyone to death with my mindless ramble and consequently getting yelled at or having weird looks thrown at me; I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own High School Musical nor do I own anything else you may recognise (such as the books, films, TV programmes I may have a tendency to want to write about.) The only thing I own is the plot.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

So I haven't updated for a while. There's a reason for that. Lately all the fun of writing has just disappeared with the HSM fandom. It hasn't been there for a long time but I tried to carry on in the hope that it would come back to me. It hasn't. I've now run out of chapters for Crazy Wild Thoughts. And to be honest, I actually cannot write anything. I sat there for an hour trying to come up with something but nothing was happening. And I'm so sorry - unbelievably so, but I just don't know whether I'll be able to carry on writing for this fandom. You may have noticed that lately I've been writing for the Twilight fandom - I've posted a few stories on here. But right now I've decided that I want to write for that fandom. My mind has been busy with Twilight ideas - and nothing for HSM. I'm apologise because I hate when authors do this, but the fun of writing has gone. And quite frankly I can't get the words out for Crazy Wild Thoughts. I feel really wierd right now - and kind of weepy. But I need to do this because right now I just feel too constricted and unable to enjoy my writing any more. It feels more like a chore and honestly - nothing is coming out. I just can't get the words down. So I'm so so so sorry. If you are interested in seeing more work from me I've got a new account which I'll be using. Some of my stories - like Wrong Side of Town for an example are ridiculously bad and I just want to start over fresh. I guess this is the last time I'll be on this account. I might come back and try my best to see if I can post a few chapters of Crazy Wild Thoughts if I ever get anything down - but for now, it's goodbye. I would like to say a massive thank you to some people who've been reading and reviewing and others who I've gotten to be good friends with.

ElectrifyingChemistry, ZizzyBelle, carebear044, Captainimpalerrox, HisDelilah, JennCorinthos, .lov3, TracyEvansLuvsHSM, LaurFoSho, uniquegrl7, live . laugh . and . love, Luadmun, Zanessa Whorex3, MarCha, marebear11, smartgirl231814, WildHorses93, Line 101, Splitster7, AnneCecilleHSMfan,

I know there are so many more - I just can't name you all. I've loved the experience I've gotten from writing in this fandom - and I love some of the people I've met. I'm not going to be closing down this account or deleting any stories. And I still have the e-mail constantly open for this account - so if you do PM me I will recieve it and I will reply. I just won't be posting anymore on this.

This is the last chapter that I've written. I just thought I'd post it since I've got it. If you don't want to read it then that's fine. If you've got any problems or anything you can PM me. As I've mentioned I keep the email I use open and check it because it's my main email.

I've also put chapter 27 along with the first part of chapter 28 - because that's all I have written.

If you want to read my new stories my new penname is **EscapingGreatly.** I'd appreciate it if you could take a look.

* * *

**Tuesday September 19th (I've decided to start including the day)**

Operation 'Find out why Chad told Troy that I'm working at the library': So I completely forgot about this yesterday - I'm going to have to work on it today.

By the way, I think that the whole Operation 'Avoid Troy Bolton' might not work out. It just seems that there is no way that I'm going to be able to avoid him.

Time: 08:58

Place: Homeroom

So Troy came over last night. It was him on my balcony. Which was kind of weird but I guess not unexpected. He's been pretty weird the past few days. I mean if someone told me a month ago that Troy Bolton would have climbed up my tree and onto my balcony to see me I'd have laughed in their face. And then I'd have booked them a physiatrist appointment in order to get themselves checked out.

We didn't do too much yesterday. I did ask him why he decided to give me a piggy back home. It's not exactly the normal way of transportation. I mean, if he wanted company on the way home – he could have just walked along with me. As in – we both walk side by side no one riding on each other.

That just sounded so wrong _riding on each other_.

God I think I'm starting to get a pretty dirty mind.

Moving on…

He told me that he gave me a ride home because it was like weight training – and then quickly backtracked thinking that I may accuse him of calling me fat.

But we just sat there and talked about random subjects. He asked what the decathlon team entailed me to do – teased me a lot for my mistake in the library (I think I'll refer to it as the 'creepy guy incident') and then just started blabbering about his basketball and how his dad is constantly going on at him to keep practicing and how his friends always expect him to be the best and at his top game. And then he said it.

"But when I'm with you – it's like all that shit just disappears you know? You don't pressure me; you don't have this idealized version of me…nothing. In fact half the time you seem to hate me" he ended his deep speech with a light joke – I think it was so that things didn't get awkward and heavy.

But I don't know – when he said that. It sort of made me feel kind of weird. Like I just got this warm feeling and felt…_weird_.

Which kind of freaked me out.

But whatever – he didn't stay too long. I think that was on account of me starting to fall asleep because to be frank – I was tired. And I need my 10 hours of sleep remember! (Or at least I try and get as close to 10 hours of sleep as possible)

So Darbus is doing the register. I really hate the way she pronounces my name.

"Gaaabriieeelaaa Mooonteeez" Talk about exaggerating the vowels. And she tries to say it in what I can only assume is a really bad Italian accent.

She needs to watch more Italian mobster films. Or go to Italy.

* * *

Time: 13:42

Place: Rooftop surrounded by plants

So turns out my plans for tonight are going to be so freaking fantastic. I forgot that I've got to work on the project with Chad later tonight – so that's going to be happening. I didn't remember until he came up to me all stealthily and trying to make sure that no one was watching.

I was standing by my locker, he walked by and stopped behind me my back to him. So I stood there, busy rooting around my locker for my books and then I hear this voice

"Your place eighteen hundred hours today"

I spun around but he hissed at me to spin around again. He was facing away from me and towards the side playing on his phone – an obvious disguise so that no one would think he was actually _talking_ to me.

"What the hell for?" I whispered back – if anyone saw us they'd think we were psycho. There was Chad Danforth – the basketball star and Troy 'The Great' Bolton's best friend talking to his phone. And then there was Gabriella 'The Freak' Montez talking to her locker.

What a wonderful pair.

"It was your smart ass idea – the English project remember?"

"Shit"

And then he left – assuming my curse to be my acknowledgement that I understand. Except I really didn't understand why he was speaking in military term – who the hell does that anymore? Except of course – you know, the military.

However, that's not the ONLY thing I've got going on. Because just before I came up here Taylor and Martha cornered me and told me that I am required to attend my first decathlon meeting after school. Apparently they forgot to mention this little (!!!!) detail to me yesterday.

Tuesday's are going to be so freaking fantastic right!

Actually, there whole little bombshell drop on me was kind of the reason for me coming up here. Because I'm not ready. I've got to prepare myself to be around people who are insanely smart – I've got to make sure that my head is in the right frame of mind so that I won't blurt out weird jokes or thoughts and consequently embarrass myself.

And it takes about a day to get my head into a good frame of mind – because lets face it: I'm anything but normal.

* * *

Time: 16:05

Place: Science Classroom

Who knew that people argued about things such as which theory was better – the wave or particle theory? Who knew that people argued about these things _in their free time_? Whilst they could have been I don't know… not discussing science theories.

I'm beginning to wonder if that's all we're going to do at these scholastic decathlon meetings – hell, what do we even need meetings for anyway? To learn more – we do that throughout the school day.

I should probably ask Taylor this but I don't think she'd be happy with me. And considering the fact that I'm trying to become good friends with her….

Don't get me wrong – it's not that I don't want to be on the scholastic decathlon team. Because thinking about it, it might help if I start to bond with other people besides Taylor and Troy (The Two T's – don't ask where that came from)

But that doesn't mean that I'm going to be completely and utterly fascinated by a conversation on particle theory. I mean – in a science classroom, sure why the hell not? But it's just different here…

And I kind of want to know what exactly I'm going to need to do – and what basically happens. I'm sorry, but I've never actually paid attention intently to the scholastic decathlon events before

Ok, so Taylor's beginning to give me a semi-glare. I can tell that she's trying to be nice considering that I actually agreed to come along and for some reason 'I'm going to be absolutely freaking amazing' (her words not mine). But I'm beginning to really test her patience – and she's not looking to happy with me right now as I sit here writing in you, glance up at her and then write in you again.

So I'd better go…

* * *

Time: 18:05

Place: My living room

So I'm currently waiting for Afro Head to grace me with his presence. He's the one who told me 'eighteen hundred hours'.

Well it's past eighteen hundred hours and he's not here. So I'm just going to sit here and eat – I found some cold pizza in the fridge.

Cold pizza tastes the best! I don't understand how some people can't like it – to be honest though, I love eating a lot of cold food. Chips, chicken mmm.

-----

Time: 18:09

Place: My Living Room

He's still not here. But that doesn't matter – because I've just been hit with a fantastic (and God do I mean fantastic) idea.

I'm going to make a calendar.

And it's going to be a hit. You know how you get loads of calendars with one guy but some of the pictures are just ugh?

I'm going to make a calendar of the hottest celebrities. Male of course.

And they'll be shirtless – do you see how it'll be a hit.

And it's not like it would be that hard. All I'd have to do would be to go on the internet, type in 'Taylor Lautner shirtless' and then ogle the many pictures there are, pick one and wolah! I'll have a picture for a calendar.

And I'm sure that making an actual calendar isn't that hard of a task… so it's going to be something I'm going to start working on.

Making a hot sexy calendar filled with hot sexy celebrities.

It'll be fun – not to mention really fulfilling when I finished it! And I mean – I'd have picked out of the pictures myself so I'd know whether or not I'd be happy with that picture gracing my walls. Some pictures in the calendars can be really…not good ogling material. But if could pick the pictures myself then I'd be able to pick pictures which I loved and I'd be happy.

Very happy…

------

Time: 18:19

Place: My Living Room

I've planned a bloody calendar idea and HE'S STILL NOT HERE! This is why Afro Head cannot be relied on! Because he never shows up. Because he never actually fulfils his – oh hold on, the bell just rang.

-------

Time: 18:22

Place: My Living Room

He's here – finally. And we're going to start our work now. I asked him who the hell he thought he was showing up _22 minutes _late. He just shrugged saying that Troy needed to talk to him. Turns out he was next door the whole time! And he was too busy being friends with Troy Bolton than to come and do our English project.

I gave him my 'evil glare' for that and turned away. By evil glare I mean I squinted my eyes in a weird way and tried to curl my lip over my teeth like the vampires do in _Twilight_. Except I think instead of looking scary I looked kind of retarded because he gave me a weird look and I turned away in embarrassment.

And now we're sitting here in my living room (but of course you already know that as the damn thing I wrote at the top says 'Place: My Living Room'.) I'm writing in you (although I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm just writing our work) and he's doing some sort of shit…

I better go check exactly what he's doing. Knowing him he could be writing a detailed plan on his next prank, leave it around for his next victim to find and then it'd be ruined.

Not that I would stop _that_ or anything – I just need to make sure he's doing some work and not goofing off like I am.

* * *

Time: 20:01

Place: My Kitchen

I'm hungry and lonely. The fridge is empty and I'm still thinking how it got empty. I think that'll be the last time I casually mention to Chad to 'go look in the fridge and help yourself'.

But he was hungry! What did you want me to do Razil? Let him sit there in hunger whilst I ate this huge sandwich in front of him. I may hate the boy but even I am not that cruel. But I'm beginning to think that I may just have to be – the boy practically emptied my fridge! He only left behind what I'm pretty sure no one else would want to eat.

AND I'M STARVING!!!!

And it's not like I can exactly just go an pop down to the shops now – only supermarkets would be open at this time and I haven't exactly got a car to drive me there. And it's not like I could just pop round next door either and beg for their food!

------

Time: 20:04

Place: My Kitchen

Or could I?????

_Could I _pop round next door and beg for their food????

-------

Time: 20:05

Place: Still in the Kitchen

No! I can't just go around their and ask for food

-------

Time: 20:06

Place: My Kitchen yet once more

Of course I can go there! Troy seems to be going through a weird point in his life and I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Yes! I'm going to stop by and eat some of his food!

-----------

Time: 20:10

Place: My Bedroom

I'm just going to change into something a bit more presentable first – I look like a tramp right now. And standing next to Troy 'Hotness' Bolton looking like a tramp is not exactly something I want to do

* * *

**Wednesday 20th September**

Time: 06:51

Place: My Bedroom

So I'm awake now. Like completely and utterly awake despite the fact that I climbed into my room with Troy laughing behind me at like midnight.

It was hilarious!

So after I had made sure I wasn't looking like a tramp last night, I walked over to his house and rang the doorbell. He answered the door and looked at me confused for a few seconds before breaking out into a huge smile.

"Brie – what are you doing here?"

"Um… this is going to sound really bad but – well. I let your friend Chad to eat whilst we were working on English and now I'm starving and I went to look in the fridge to eat something and it's…empty. There's some mouldy bread in it which I really need to chuck out and a tub of butter. There's also some cheese slice but I really can't eat only butter and cheese. So I was wondering…do you mind if I eat something. I mean – I'm really starving and no shops would be open now and I can't drive anywhere and he _is _your best friend so I'm sure you know how he invades a fridge and just for the record I'll never let him"

"Brie!"

I stared stupidly at Troy as he interrupted my nervous babble.

"Come in" he smiled and opened the door. I grinned and walked inside. And that was when it hit me – I was inside _Troy Bolton's _house. And then I smirked to myself as I thought of how many girls would like – kill to be in my position. He led me to the kitchen – and get this. He put his hand on the small of back as he steered me.

His hand was really warm and I don't whether it's the fact that I've never had anyone do that before – but it was good. But to be honest I have no idea why he did it, I mean, his house is the exact copy of mine in regards to layout except that everything is flipped. If _Chad Danforth_ could find his way around my house knowing Troy's, I knew that I could.

But whatever – it was kind of sweet his hand being on my lower back.

He pointed me to sit down on a stool by the counter as he opened the fridge.

"Well Brie – I've got some microwave pizzas, microwave roast dinners, microwave pizza sticks, microwave chips and curry-"

"The pizza will be fine"

"Alright – I'll put one in for me"

"You haven't eaten?" I asked

"Oh I have – I'll just eat again"

I rolled my eyes at his answer – what is with teenage boys and their eating habits?

Anyway, as I sat there watching Troy move around the kitchen trying to relocate scissors so he could cut open the packaging (I hate opening packaging – I either end up cutting myself or it just doesn't open), his mum walked in startling me.

"Oh hello Gabriella" she sounded pretty shocked herself.

"Um – hi Mrs Bolton"

"Lucille, honey. So…?" I could sense she was trying to ask what the hell I was doing sitting in her kitchen. Not that she was trying to be rude or anything – it's just that she knew that Troy and I lived so long next door our whole lives and we never spoke or anything. And then all of a sudden I'm sitting in their kitchen whilst he's running around trying to find scissors to make me a pizza.

"Mum – where's the scissors."

Her attention diverted, I sighed in relief. "They're right over there Troy – bang in front of you"

Troy blushed adorably and then proceeded to cut open the packaging.

"Chad raided Brie's fridge so she's eating here mum" Troy explained as he popped the pizza into the microwave and set the timer.

"Oh ok then. I understand – that boy sure eats a lot" She laughed as she probably remembered the many times he would have eaten their food. "You kids have fun then"

I nodded politely saying goodbye and then turned back to Troy.

"So how was your decathlon meeting last night?"

"Eh – it was ok I guess. It was really intellectual and everything. But I guess that's to be expected right. It's kind of like another lesson."

We carried on talking as Troy fetched the pizzas and we ate. By the time we finished eating we moved to his living room because I just 'had to see' this film 'The Departed'. Leonardo Di Caprio was in it – and considering how much I love him I decided to watch it with him.

Troy put it on and then sat next to me, his arm going around the back of the sofa.

By the time that finished it was like midnight and Troy insisted on walking me home. I protested because I live next door and it was pathetic but Troy was having none of it. So we walked out of his door, down his path, and then up mine. We stopped at my tree and I realised that this was how Troy often got onto my balcony.

"How do you climb this thing?"

Troy looked at me surprised. "You don't know how to climb trees?"

"No"

"Well well Miss Montez – I'm just going to have to show you aren't I?"

"Now?" I squeaked. I stared at the tree and then looked down at the ballet pumps I was wearing

"Sure – come on" Troy chuckled as he grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the tree.

"Troy!" I squealed. There was _no way_ I was going to climb that tree.

"Come on Brie!" We reached the foot of the tree and I stared up at it. I looked up at the branches and then all of a sudden I felt Troy's hands on my waist and his warm breath on my neck as he started to speak.

"You see that branch over there?" He pointed to a branch with his finger. As he spoke, his breath tickled the back of my neck but I didn't say anything.

"Yes" I whispered – why I don't know.

"Grab it with one hand and I'll hoist you up. Then you put your foot on that branch over there. I'll be right behind you and I'll direct you ok?"

And then I just thought why not? I might as well. It was my chance to have some fun – so why not right.

I grabbed the branch and felt Troy's hands on my hips as he pushed me towards the next branch…

Anyway, after a few cuts, curses and 'I'm going to kill you Troy Bolton's' we made it up on the balcony – hence the falling into my room laughing.

Troy stayed for like 5 minutes as he congratulated me on my climb up and then vowed that he'd teach me how to climb down.

And that was pretty much it.

So now – I'm running late because I had to recount the whole story to you. And I will be going to school

* * *

Time: 09:22

Place: First lesson – Maths

Well I got detention! I walked into school a few minutes late and then had to stop by my locker because I left my first lessons books in there yesterday. So then I walked into my homeroom like 3 minutes late and Darbus was in a really pissy mood and just screamed at me 'Montez! Detention.'

Which totally means that I'd have to just go straight to the library instead of going home afterwards – so I'm annoyed about that. It's just my luck you know. Well you know what – perchum her.

-------

Time: 13:58

Place: The Library – the school one

So I've got a new word. It's quite funny actually. Want to hear it? Grapples. Actually I think it's already a word – but I've got a new meaning for it. Technically though the word is 'grapple' and the dictionary definition for it is:

_1. Struggle with somebody "intransitive verb to struggle with somebody in a close hand-to-hand fight"_

_2. Struggle to deal with something "intransitive verb to struggle to deal with or comprehend something e.g. The government continues to grapple with the economic crisis."_

_3. Grab somebody "transitive verb to grab hold of somebody"_

_4. Hold something with a hooked device "transitive verb to hook or hold something with a grapnel or other hooked device_

_Then there is grapple the noun: _

_1. Same as grapnel (sense 1)_

_2. Struggle – a close struggle_

_3. Grip or hold – wrestling in wrestling, a grip of hold on an opponent_

So uh…yeah. I just looked all that shizzle up in the dictionary (obviously) which was conveniently placed on the stand right in front of the desk I'm sitting at. Anyway – the new meaning I came up with for grapple is:

What you call a grape when it tastes like an apple.

And how did I come up with this word? Well, I was sitting there eating my lunch and I opened the container which held my grapes. However, as soon as I put a grape in my mouth and bit down I ended up having this apple tasting juice in my mouth…it was so weird. And that's when I came up with the word grapple.

* * *

**A/N** Credit for grapple goes to my mate. Thing with the calender happened. I was lying in bed and then I just got the idea after looking at my Zac Efron calender and texted everyone my brilliant idea. Some people agreed with me. Others questioned my sanity. Whatever - their loss when they don't get the calender of their dreams.

XxxNicolexxX


End file.
